Snake and Fox 'Catch me'
by Kyon Kamiya
Summary: By ChoppedHige Got taken down I'm re-uploading it so I can download it to my android. I will take it down when I finish I found it here: www . fanfiction . net / topic / 111831 / 63720467 / 3 / Sharing-Works-that-have-been-Purged
1. Chapter 1

Naruto/Anko one-shot set 3 years after the initial 3 year time skip.

I enjoy the usual 'this makes sense' Naruto pairings as much as the next guy, however I've pretty much read them all and thus want to experiment with the not so usual pairings. I'm in the process of writing another one that doesn't revolve solely around romance, but it will also be an unusual pairing.

I really like the Naruto/Anko matchup, it DOES make sense, it'll just never happen. I created this fan faction to show a hookup that doesn't involve some super crazy sadist who only likes bi-sexual three ways with a side of Naruto. That gets old, really quick. There are very few halfway decent romance Naruto/Anko stories, so I did the only thing to solve it. Write my own.

I'd love for some R&R on this story to see if anyone enjoys it, but if you could take it a little easy on the grammar and spelling, I'd really appreciate it. I had to edit it myself, so I guarantee my grammar might be a little shaky. On another note concerning R&R, I tried to stay away from any Japanese in this story when it wasn't necessary.

I suck at character clothing descriptions so I have stuck away from them as much in this story. Oh, and flames will be used to light my cigarettes.

After the next 3 years, Anko looks pretty much the same. When I looked up her age, which was 24 at the chunin exams, I bumped it down to 18. In this story that puts her at 24 and Naruto at 18. Her height was pretty much 6ft. I'm not really sure how accurate that is, but that's what I'm sticking with at. Naruto is going to be 6'6". He will be wearing a variation of Shippuden clothes. Full black jacket, full black pants with a little orange on his over shirt. He knows who his dad is and can use Hiraishin. His is modified. No sealed kunai. He can change directions and as long as he is familiar with the area he can use it. I figure the 4th could do the same if he had more time to work on it. This definitely has a strong Naruto in it, but you don't have to see it for long.

SPOILER

I've also kept Asuma and Jiraiya alive for humorous purposes.

SPOILER

Also there is another 'attribute' which has been disliked by several readers and writers of the community. I did it and the strong Naruto because he is WAY too much of an underdog in the canon, IMO, so when I write, I bump him up pegs cause he deserves it outside of the series. I don't think Kishi should change anything about the story as it has been going at all. In fan fiction though, I can make Naruto and everybody else who I want them to be. Some will say there is a lot of OOC'ness. I believe my portrayal of the two is truly is subjective.

WARNING

This story contains a LOT of mature content. It's probably the most I've seen in ANY fan fiction of this length. What can I say? I'm a pervert. If you are not of legal age to read sexual content, stay FAR away. Or completely ignore me and read it anyways. Despite the massive amount of adult content, I still believe that I kept the story interesting and appealing to romance fans as well. Oh and before I finally end my obscenely long AN, for anyone who likes threesomes or shadow clone gangbangs, this story is not for you. Personally I found the whole shadow clone thing to be ridiculous. I don't mean any disrespect to authors' who have done it before, but even if they are clones; to me that doesn't make the story an intimate Naru/femchar one. It makes it a Naru/100 guys/femchar story. Oh, and just one more thing for reviewers. Am I the ONLY person who can't stand that 90 of all romance stories are yaoi? 89 being Naruto and Sasuke. Yaoi, Yuri and harems just aren't my thing.

WARNING

I don't own Naruto, blah blah, you've all heard that a million times before. Now we can get to the damn story.

Thanks to Jiraiya's information network, word had spread throughout Konoha that Akatsuki had been suffering from a serious case of in fighting. After the deaths of Sasori, Deidara, Zetsu, Konan, Hidan and Kakuzu, their once aggressive approach to capturing all the Bijuu had decimated to that of trying to rebuild their once impenetrable group while trying to keep each other from disbanding flat out due to lack of activity and unwillingness to try and form another cohesive group that the original barely managed to keep together as it was.

For this news, most of Konoha was rather impassive. To a few select few ninja though, this came with a huge sigh of relief. Kakashi was ecstatic. Jiraiya was happy knowing that this would at least be a slight reprieve for his faithful student of 6 years; that and he could go back to 'intensive' research for the first time in that time period. The Godaime herself was happy knowing that her adoptive son could at least sleep easier at night for a while.

Retrieving a cup of her sake retrieved from her secret stash, she began to sip as her over-zealous apprentice burst through the door trying to say something about Naruto and the Forest of Death. Tsunade put her dish down slowly and began to walk towards Sakura at the same pace. Dreadfully calm, she wrapped one arm around her shoulder and questioned.

"Is Naruto a small boy?"

Sakura sighed and simply said, "No."

"Do you think he can't handle a few trees and snakes?"

Knowing full well that he by himself and ONLY himself had taken down a possessed Sasuke, his possessor being the ultimate snake of all, she once again sighed and repeated herself.

"Are you Shizune?"

Sakura did not like where this conversation was going and was subtly trying to remove herself of Tsunade's arm on her shoulder to no avail.

Mustering all the mental strength she had so as not to quiver, she tried (keyword being tried) using a silk tongue approach.

"No, Hokage-sama I am most certainly not Shizune-sama." At this she bowed formally and tried to leave only to be shouldered once again in that same dangerously calm one armed embrace.

"So surely you must know how I feel if anyone other than her or the brat interrupts my sake breaks?"

Shaking her head side-to-side she played dumb.

"Oh, come now Sakura. Weren't you the #1 book smart rookie of your graduating class? Well, let me enlighten you."

At this point, Tsunade picked Sakura up by the belt of her skirt with one hand while walking to the window, opening it with her free hand. With said hand free, she placed that upon her belted skirt as well. With one heave, Sakura was sent sailing at an inhumanly speed toward the North Gate of Konoha.

With one of the two doors splintered beyond simple repair, a lazy Shikamaru merely looks to his side to find a thoroughly unconscious Sakura with what appeared to be birds flying around her forehead. "Troublesome c" was all he could mutter before laying down again to stare at the clouds.

Ironically enough, of the handful of shinobi of leaf relieved at the short break of tension between the fall of a dangerous elemental nation and news of what could be the possible disbanding of an extremely dangerous organization, the one shinobi everyone expected to be the most excited at the reprieve was not celebrating at Ichiraku's, trying to break up Jiraiya's research, OR busting down the doors to Tsunade's office or even resting upon the 4th's head.

No, at this point we find our hero laying upon a high branch in training ground #44; known by most as the 'Forest of Death'.

With the fall of Sound and the threat of Akatsuki gone for the moment, Naruto had been granted access to missions; only within Fire Country though. Considering he was still a genin though, 90 of gennin missions were inside Fire anyways.

An also added bonus was that ANBU no longer shadowed him anymore.

Returning to our hero, we find him leisurely lying on a giant branch far from the ground with his forehead protector undone covering his eyes with his hands behind his head. One knee propped up he lay perfectly serene just taking in his surroundings without the use of his eyes. With the Kyuubi nearly a year away from being completely absorbed into himself, his other senses had been greatly enhanced over the past few years.

'Chirping cbirds. Scratching accompanied by climbing cwolverines. Leaves rustling below cSnakes. Silence csomeone's approaching. Can't even find solace in the Forest of Death I see. No need to get up. I probably know who it might be, just have to wait for their scent.'

500 meters behind

'My, what do we have here? A mere gennin encroaching upon my domain? That's foolish even for you, brat. Sleeping as well? Pfft, You even have your eyes covered. Well since he's here, I might as well have a little fun; I still remember that chuunin exam. I didn't really have to do that, but he was being the cocky loud mouth that I had been told of. Hahaha, the look on his face was priceless.'

She was immediately brought out her flashback from the far away voice of a boy. With his eyes still covered he began to speak.

"Well considering I killed the last one who smelled like this, I would have to assume it's you, Mitarashi-san?"

Slightly baffled at the fact she was discovered by a gennin at this range with his eyes covered, she still pressed on to tease the boy. Grabbing a kunai from her thigh holster she lobbed it quickly at the still prone Naruto.

Lifting his head and tilting his head slightly he caught the kunai in his teeth. Standing slowly he reattached his forehead protector barely restraining his locks with two spikes dropping to the side. Removing the kunai from his mouth he smiled with his trademarked grin.

"You know, I would have thought you'd aim for the other cheek this time."

Her jaw nearly dropped, but the infamous 'Anko-pride' refused to show any emotion at all. 'He caught that kunai in his teeth at that speed with his eyes covered?'

This pause in the action was all the distraction Naruto needed for him to appear behind her in a yellow flash and lightly slashed her right cheek forcing a drop of blood to appear at the corner of the slash. Leaning his head down from behind her, he slowly lapped up the trickle of blood from her cheek, sending shivers down her spine.

Her head swimming with thoughts, she had absolutely no idea how to react. How the HELL did he do that. I couldn't even see him move. How DARE he cut me! Little fucker, licking my blood 'Then again, never trick a trickster, he's older now, no surprise he wouldn't fall for the same trick twice. Still impressive though.'

She turned around to strike only to find him back in his spot of origin licking his lips, except this time he hadn't taken off his forehead protector.

"What do you think your doing, you little brat?"

Naruto simply rises up to lean against the trunk of the tree. "It's a free village and I just wanted to give you your kunai back, haha. You've got to admit you had that one coming. I've owed you for about 7 years now. I didn't know this was your part of the forest. If you don't mind I'll just head to the other side. Just trying to get away from the village without actually leaving the village, ya know?"

At this she calmed inside, she knew exactly what he was talking about, and being a prankster herself, she couldn't disagree with the logic. As for getting away from the village without leaving, she also desired it from time to time.

The Forest of Death was perfect for her. Quiet and no one around to bother you. Just the trees and nature. Regardless of the name, any ninja above a chuunin had absolutely nothing to fear from this place, unless you were an idiot.

"So what are you running away from?" Anko inquired.

"Are you running away from anything?" Naruto replied

"No, I just like the peace of the forest. I come here quite often. I'm quite protective of it as you just witnessed, err well sort of witnessed."

Naruto chuckled lightly, not insulting, just a jovial laugh meant purely to alleviate any remaining tension of the situation.

"Well, then we have one more thing in common Mitarashi-san. Pranksters and liar's through and through and were both outdoor people. I picked the whole nature thing up from Ero-Sennin. Tort- I mean training will do that to you when you're subject to his wrath."

"It's just Anko."

"Alright then, Anko-san."

"I SAID, it's just Anko."

"So be it."

With this he laid back down on the branch and once again covered his eyes.

Anko's eyes glowed as she prepared a pepper bomb considering kunai and shuriken made too much sound traveling through the air. As soon as she went to pull it out of her other holster, his voice returned.

"I would REALLY reconsider what your about to do, Anko."

At this point, he snaps his fingers.

"Who knows when that explosive note beneath your feet will fizzle out?"

She looked beneath her feet to see the note start to sizzle slowly. Before it blew, she leaf flickered away to watch her branch splinter and crash upon the forest floor.

For the second-time today she was dumbfounded. She kept replaying the questions again and again over in her head. Sensing her surprise and lack of response, he decided to answer her questions.

"I would have thought you learned earlier. I smelt you coming before you even knew I was here. That's how I knew it was you. The same applies for that pepper bomb you were about to hurl at me. Luckily for me, I can only smell them after someone takes them out of a pouch, other-wise I'd be pretty pissy all the time, I hate pepper."

She was seething on the outside, but inside she was smiling. 'This kid's just as much fun as the last time we were around each other. It seems I can't get anything by him. Smell? Must be that fox.'

He stood up, and re-tied his forehead protector.

"Now it's my turn to go on the offensive."

She barely had a moment to think before she saw that flash again. It almost looked like it went right through her.

Afterwards she quickly examines herself to find everything attached, pouches and all. Hell she even still had her hair tie on thinking he might try something with her hair. She looked everywhere for another explosive note and couldn't find a damn thing. Looking directly behind her she found Naruto crossing his arms across his chest with a cocky smirk on his face.

"What the hell did you just do?"

He points directly below her. She looked for something noticing only the branch. He sighs.

"Okay, how about the stream running below the branch your on."

"What's that got to with anything?"

He sighs once again. Maybe he is too fast for his own good. Then again, weights and a few choice scrolls from your father make it pretty damn easy.

"It has everything to do with what I just did." After saying this, he pulls out what appeared to be a dry brush and waves it back and forth slowly so she can see what it is.

Still slightly in the dark, she thinks for a moment before a bulb clicked in her brain. 'Oh, he better hope that he didn't do what I think he just did.' Guaranteed to get to bottom of this, she hops off the branch landing gracefully and begins her silent trek to the stream. She opens her eyes and looks down into the stream to confirm exactly what she was thinking.

He had painted on her face. On one cheek there was a rather expertly drawn fox head with the tongue sticking out in a playful pattern. On the opposing cheek there was a beautiful snake. Only problem with the snake was that it was using its tail to hold down one of its eyelids while its tongue was stuck out. To make matters worse, on her forehead there was a rather hastily drawn 'Naruto was here.'

He could barely contain his laughter knowing she had just seen it as he says, "You'll have to excuse the sloppiness on my signature, but I was trying to make sure I could get out of Dodge without you noticing."

The killing intent was literally pouring out of her at this point. After quickly washing off all the ink on her face. She stood back up and without missing a beat she leapt up brandishing a kunai heading directly towards him.

"Well I guess I should have expected this, but come on, you've got to admit that was pretty damn funny." He said bounding from tree to tree, tears nearly falling from his eyes.

She was too pissed off at this point to notice he was holding his sides trying to contain the laughter.

"You think that was funny? Wait till I catch your sorry ass and string you up by only your balls!"

Shuttering at the thought he decided laughing could wait until later when she calmed down and he was a safe distance away. Still he couldn't help but giggle a little from time to time as he was still having to jump from tree to tree to avoid the snake woman's wrath.

"Oh calm down a little, I would have thought you'd at least laughed a little too."

She had to admit it was damn funny, and in all fairness it's not like it was graffiti. It was more along the lines of body art, minus the stupid signature on her forehead. She had started to calm down a little but still wanted to chase, it was great exercise and she hasn't had this much fun in a long time, so the pursuit continued.

"Oh, I have calmed down. I just want to chase you now. You know, a little game of catch the gennin?"

This struck a little peeved nerve on him. Taking down Akatsuki members, dismantling Sound and he was STILL a gennin. All things considered though, it's not like he went out his was way to complain about it. He'd have to find a way to fix this annoyance. Snapping back to his senses for the time beginning, he had a much better name.

"I'd say it's much more along the lines of cat and mouse; or in our case, snake and fox."

She laughed a little at that one. She put the kunai away and sped up just intent on catching him at this point.

"So snake and fox it is then, brat."

Paying attention to her speed he kicked it up a notch so he could keep the constant amount of distance away from her he had in the beginning of their game. Cockily he turned around looking at her as she jumped from tree to tree almost looking like an animal on all fours.

"Come on now Anko, aren't you going to even TRY to catch me. Poor little gennin like me should be easy pickin's for you."

Even after she sped up she was still at the same distance she was before. The same distance even after he put his back towards the trees to mock her. He was making sport of her and she knew it. This kid was out running her in her own forest. Putting as much chakra in her feet as she could, she drastically upped her speed to catch the cocky fox.

She smiled evilly. "Watch yourself, punk. How much fun would this be if I caught you right away? I like to stalk my prey."

He knew she was bluffing, he could tell by the amount of chakra she was putting in her feet. This was her max and he knew it, which he had to admit was really fast. It was just unfortunate that he was A LOT faster. Turning his back towards her again, he leapt back to that SAME amount of distance he kept. Mocking fear he said.

"Oh no, I'll just have to see if I have it in me to get away before your done stalking this poor gennin."

There he was again, at that SAME damn distance even after she reached her max speed, and it still only looked like he was skipping like a school-girl throughout the forest. She started closing in not even caring if he was letting her, which he was. As soon as she jumped to grab him that same DAMN flash appeared. Right in front of her face this time, almost blinding her as he disappeared.

Several hundred meters ahead, he almost had to yell so she could hear him. Chuckling a little he spoke.

"Guess I found it in me to get away. I win." With that he left in yellow again except to the opposite side of the forest.

Once she knew he was gone, she started panting heavily while placing her palms on her knees bending over slightly. Taking one hand to wipe the layer of sweat that had coated her forehead she thought.

'What the hell? How the fuck was he moving that fast? He wasn't even panting! What's worse is that I'm pretty sure he even let me catch up just so he could hirashin out of my range. God, I haven't had to run that fast in years, and when I was, I caught the coward within a minute or two. I lost track how long we've been running. Holy shit! The sun's already setting, It had to be about noon when I showed up. 7 hours? He wasn't even panting and made sport of me. There's more to this kid then I thought. Sure, I've heard the stories and believed them, but seeing and hearing are two completely different things.'

"Sorry to break you out of your train of thought, Anko, but it's starting to get late. I figured you might want to get out of our little playground. You look pretty beat up."

She snapped up and took a look behind her to find Naruto standing there. She had never even sensed him, let alone realized when he had got behind her. She did the only thing natural to her and took swing at him. He dodged only to see snakes fly out of her sleeves coming to grab him. In a flash, he was behind her with a kunai to her throat. Her eyes widened and she didn't move feeling the cold steel against her neck.

With a dead serious low voice he speaks.

"Do me a favor, Mitarashi. Unless we are sparring or actually fighting each other, I would prefer you not use that technique."

He pulled the kunai from her throat and backed up. She froze for a second and was glad that he was behind her so he couldn't see the look on her face. She hadn't felt this threatened in as long as she could remember. Ironically enough for this particular circumstance, it hit her like a ton of bricks. It had been almost 7 years in this exact same forest when she tried to intimidate Orochimaru to leave before the rest of her ANBU arrived.

With these facts she understood why Naruto had snapped so suddenly at her after they had just been having fun like kids.

Naruto had to kill his first friend who had been possessed by her former teacher turned traitor making the next few years of her life a living hell. He had tried for years to bring him back before Sasuke had been taken over, his will power finally being taken over by Orochimaru releasing him of his cage inside the back of Sasuke's mind.

She had been out of Fire that day due to an infiltration and interrogation mission with a squad of ANBU, but she had heard of their final duel and she had to assume he had seen that attack at least once coming from his own best friend.

If she had to guess though, he had probably seen it many more times in the handful of altercations they had in other retrieval missions, that she had heard that he had commissioned and paid for himself before Sasuke had completely lost himself to Orochimaru and decided to try and take over Leaf again with Sound forces.

Before she could attempt an apology, which to anyone who knew Anko, would be akin to Kakashi burning his Icha Icha books. She turned slowly only to find a very faint trail of yellow in the distance.

With a sincere and somber look on her face, she stared at the branch below her and whispered "I'm sorry, Naruto" before she herself left in a swirl of leaves.

Unknown to either of them, Jiraiya had been there almost the entire time of the chase after sensing Naruto's unique hiraishin from the hot springs, only never moving to track them after seeing it was merely a game between the two. Using his 'Pervert peeping no jutsu', it was impossible to see or sense him without knowing the origin of the person (which is why he thought Naruto couldn't sense or smell him). He sighed heavily and he too left in a swirl of leaves trying to figure out how he could talk to his apprentice without letting him know he was there listening.

The next day went by without any commotion. Naruto had gotten up from his bed still wearing that ridiculous looking cap, though stretched slightly as over the years he had outgrown it, however he always wore it to this day when he was home. Shedding his clothes, he hopped into the shower to wash himself for the day. He returned to his room/apartment and threw his clothes on quickly before he disappeared on a road of yellow and black to show up outside the Hokage's office.

Bursting through the doors as only Naruto could he greeted Tsunade.

"Good morning baa-chan!"

Needless to say Tsunade almost face-faulted after she had her first cocked up to strike her son in the face for calling him Grandma. She quickly regained her composure.

"Good morning Naruto. To what do I owe the pleasure?" she replied with sarcasm.

"I want to take the chuunin exams this week. I know what you're going to say, so I'll just answer myself." She recoiled a bit in her chair. "I won't bug you to take higher class missions, but I still want the title." She sat still recoiled wondering. He never cared about titles. "I can fool everyone with my clones, so I'll just henge them into random people. I won't tell you what I plan to do, I know you can't interfere when it comes to exams as not to show favorites." Thoughts clouded her mind as to what to do. "I'm going to assume the exams this year in Konoha will be the same as they were the last time, I'll just let you know I have a plan, and after it's over, the feudal lords will have no choice but promote me. This will help the village considerably and increase our funds. So just let me have this, it's a win-win situation whether you know what I'm doing or not." She silently contemplates this.

"Okay, Naruto, I will allow it only because all your friends are chuunin/jounin already, and the other leaf teams taking the chuunin exams are already formed and you technically can't enter this time according to our village's rules. Just make sure you handle this carefully, I'm actually glad you wont tell me what your planning, because if I didn't look like I was surprised, you'd be screwed. Just sign the form here and 2 other signatures. You know how we do it here, so obviously I have nothing to tell you."

Naruto is later found in Ichiraku's having 5 bowls of miso and a porcelain dish of sake.

"Ero-sennin, I know your there."

Not surprised at all, Jiraiya pulls up a stool next to Naruto and asks for dish of sake as well.

"I'm not sure why you're taking that stupid exam, I'm pretty sure you could skip it and go straight for Jounin."

"I know, but this seems more fun. Plus, the Jounin test is easy, each country holds their own when they get a certain number requests, I'm pretty sure I can talk obaa-chan into giving me one, just for myself after a week, as long I agree to keep doing missions that don't involve leaving Fire, despite me having the right to do so."

Jiraiya couldn't deny his logic. He had no doubt of Naruto's skill, knowing he didn't need him around him to save his ass. In fact, even with his Sage status he was still stronger than him. His willingness to accept status without privilege didn't surprise him at all. He knew why, and was glad to hear that there was no malice in his voice as he thought there might be.

"Well, I can't argue with that logic at all, Naruto. Just make sure you don't make a spectacle of yourself."

Naruto smiled his cheeky fox grin.

"No problem, Jiraiya-sensei"

Jiraiya shuddered at the exclamation. Despite the fact that he had always disliked his title to Naruto, he had come to accept it a long time ago, just as Tsunade did hers as well. What worried him was that whenever Naruto called him 'Jiraiya-sensei', something bad was about to happen. Little did he know how bad it was going to be.

Later that week:

Naruto and two other people had walked immediately past the fake sentries to the 3rd floor. Propping his feet on the desk, he waited for the rest of the seats to fill before Ibiki came in and explained the rules of the test. To this day Naruto still had no clue what the answers to the test were except for one, which he knew would be enough. His clones made no movement.

Ibiki picked up on Naruto only writing for a moment before replacing his feet while the rest of his 'team' did nothing. Sighing he had figured out what the situation was. After the 10th question was handed out a lot of the teams had left. With only 10 teams left, plus Naruto's 'team'. Ibiki was thankful that Naruto hadn't performed his last speech, thus lowering the numbers. Unfortunately after he sighed c.

BOOM! Once again Mitarashi Anko unceremoniously burst through the window before once again pinning her banner on the roof.

"Only 11 teams this year, eh Ibiki? Not bad. Bitches, meet me at training ground 44 in an hour or you FAIL." She laughed evilly then disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto waited before every candidate left, when Ibiki spoke.

"You know, technically you can't do this Naruto?"

One of the clones spoke up

"What ever could you be talking about Ibiki-sensei?"

Before he could sigh all of them had disappeared in a yellow flash to the Forest of Death.

Naruto arrived before any other team was close. Hell, he was even there before Anko appeared from the leaves. She looked him in the eyes with slightly suppressed amazement.

"I thought I saw you in there. What's the deal? I don't know for sure, but you probably could have skipped this."

He smiled.

"Where's the fun in that, Anko?"

She couldn't help but muster a smile as well.

"True. This is a rather good class, sure you can keep up, gennin?"

He laughed loudly, wiping a single tear from his eye.

"I guess we'll just have to see, right?"

"Don't think I don't know about your 'team', just try not to kill anyone. You know how much I hate paperwork." She smiled sheepishly.

After they talked for another good 30 minutes, the teams started shuffling in, all 10 accounted for.

Naruto mouthed to Anko. 'How about one more for good time's sake?'

She nodded. At this point, Naruto started to act out by putting his hands behind his head and started mocking the whole test.

"Let's just hurry this up already, I'm getting tired of this."

All of the while his 'team' was 'warning' him. At this point Anko threw a kunai precisely past his face into a rock slicing his cheek slightly. Anko appeared behind Naruto and stood up on her tippy-toes and licked his cheek sadistically creeping out most of the other teams while Naruto's 'team' was shouting at him for being such a loud mouth.

"Okay, now that this idiot has shut up, let's get down to the rules. Everyone sign this waiver before we continue, it's a death waiver. From now on, killing is allowed. Once your whole team signs the waiver you will receive either an 'Earth' or 'Heaven' scroll. Your task is simple. To pass the test you must get the opposite scroll from a team that has it. You cannot open the scrolls until you reach the tower in the middle of the forest approximately 10 km from every gate your teams will be positioned at. Any team that shows up without all 3 will be disqualified regardless of scrolls or not. Every team will receive a scroll behind this curtain for secrecy reasons."

Approximately 10 minutes later

"Alright, now that every team has received a scroll, proceed to your designated gate, and when the signal is given, enter the forest. You have 5 days to complete this mission and once you enter, you cannot exit until the time limit expires. Oh and one last warning cDON'T DIE!"

Naruto yawned and his 'team' proceeded to their gate on the other side of forest. The green light beamed, all the gates slammed open and each team flew into the Forest of Death.

2 Hours Later

Naruto and his 'team' show up on one of the entrances and open their scrolls. Once again Iruka shows up.

"So you decided on taking the long way I see. Then again I get summoned in 2 hours doesn't seem like very long. Good job Naruto."

After he says his thanks and is prepared to leave he looked back to Naruto and his pouches to find 10 other scrolls. His eyes widen and he looks Naruto square in the face while pointing at his pouches

"You didn't do what I think you, did you?"

Naruto puts his hand behind his head and smiles.

"Maybe."

"I don't even want to know." And he poof's away.

Inside the tower with Tsunade, Anko and Genma 1 hours 30 minutes earlier

Tsunade sighs. "You have got to be kidding me, he wouldn't."

Genma coughs. "Hokage-sama, what's he doing?"

Anko merely shrugs. "He's taking a nap."

Present time

Naruto shows up at the mini-stadium between the small balconies with his 'team'. After arriving in the room he drops his scroll along with 10 others. He leans up against a wall getting ready to take a nap as the Hokage and 2 Jounin arrive in a swirl of leaves.

"What did you just do?" Tsunade asks.

"Oh come on, Hokage-sama, my 'team' and I just want to cool down for a while" as his team starts to fake pant.

All 3 sweat-drop

Tsunade speaks. "You do realize you will have to fight those two in the finals, right?"

"Of course. Regardless of the draw, it will be me who wins."

Genma coughs.

"You know, you didn't have to take EVERYBODY's scroll, right?"

"I didn't?"

Queue up the all-knowing sweat-drop

"Don't worry, none of them are dead. Don't get me wrong, a lot of people's pride died today, but they didn't. They'll all be out for a day or two and spend the rest of time running around like rabbits trying to find scrolls. I might just go back out to watch for fun."

Everyone face-faults. Tsunade speaks up.

"Naruto, you will not leave this tower, and you are restricted from watching the camera's as well, consider this your punishment for your arrogance."

4 Days 22 Hours Later

Naruto and his 'team' is obviously the only one left. No one even bothers to explain the rules.

1 Month Later

"Winner: Uzumaki Naruto"

Naruto strolls into Tsunade's office with a cheesy smile. Tsunade sighs and grumbles.

"You know, on principle alone, I shouldn't give you this. I'm glad you didn't tell me what you were going to do, because I would have hammered you to the North Gate. That being said, here ya go. You've deserved this for 6 years."

Naruto chuckles lightly.

"When can you arrange my Jounin test?"

Tsunade sweatdrops

"Going right for the gusto I see. Can't say that I blame you. Wait until Kakashi comes back from his mission and he will give you your test."

Extremely satisfied with this answer he begins to leave the office when Jiraiya jumps up and sits on the windowsill by Tsunade.

"That's not a good idea, Tsunade."

Naruto face faults after grabbing the doorknob.

"Shut up, Jiraiya-sensei."

Tsunade goes slack jawed. He just called Jiraiya his sensei.

"What are you trying to say, Jiraiya?"

Naruto knows where this is going and begins to glare daggers at Jiraiya.

"I was just saying it wouldn't be a good idea to have Kakashi test Naruto."

Tsunade obviously not grasping the situation begins to lay into Jiraiya.

"Listen, Kakashi has handled countless Jounin tests, and if Naruto can't go toe-to-toe with Kakashi for a while, he doesn't deserve to be a Jounin. I'm sorry to say that Naruto."

Naruto sweatdrops knowing Jiraiya can't keep his mouth shut up at this point now that Tsunade started it. He wasn't going to be happy about this one.

"Listen, I'm just saying don't put him against JU-"

"What? Spit it out! What'd happen, I know Naruto can stand up to him for a while!"

"If you do that Tsunade, your not going to be happy, trust me."

"Listen! I have faith in Naruto, he can take care of himself."

At this point Naruto intervenes.

"You know, your right Hokage-sama, I think I can stand up to him for a while. Thank you, just let me know when he's back and healthy, and we can get this all over with."

Tsunade, for the second time today dropped her jaw. He called her the Hokage.

"STOP, Naruto." Effectively stopping his retreat from the office.

He stops while she looks at Jiraiya seriously.

"Jiraiya. Speak. Now."

He shruggs his shoulders.

"Long story short. If you put him up against ONLY c"

"Come on sensei." Naruto pleads

"Naruto, shut up." Naruto sighs

"What Jiraiya?" She returns to glaring.

"He would wipe the floor with him cliterally. He'll be using that spiky silver hair to sweep up the training ground. You'd be lucky to have him out of the hospital in a week. If you don't believe me, ask Kakashi when he get's back. Gather up the best you got, because you're going to need it to test him."

Naruto sighs and shrugs his shoulders.

"You know, ero-sennin you could have made this a lot easier if you just would have shut up. I wouldn't have hurt him, I would have just knocked him out."

Jiraiya starts laughing while Tsunade rubs her temples.

"You've got to be kidding me, right?"

Jiraiya keeps laughing.

"You know when Sakura, Kakashi, Naruto and myself returned from killing off Zetsu and Konan?"

She nods her head.

"Well, Sakura doesn't know because she was sent to watch the entrance of the cave. We all got ready to fight when Naruto threw up his hand and told us to watch. Watching is just what we did. We watched, all three of us walked out, myself and Kakashi merely sweeping off some dust from sitting while Naruto walked out with a few, keyword, few papercuts from Konan. I'm not even exactly sure what he did, neither does Kakashi, we couldn't see anything except damage to the cave. When we got out, Sakura punched Naruto on the head for getting hurt."

"Dammit, ero-sennin, you didn't have to tell the WHOLE goddamn story."

All Tsunade could do was sit there with her eyes wide. She immediately opened the secret Hokage drawer and began to chug the nectar of the gods.

Naruto sighed.

"So do you think I can just get my jacket now then, baa-chan?" He asked hopefully.

Now it was Tsunade's turn to laugh.

"HAHAHA! Not a chance in hell, brat. As far as I'm considered you just bought yourself a one-way ticket to fighting us."

Naruto shook his head side-to-side.

"Not going to happen."

Both Sannin looked at him confused.

"I refuse to fight either of you."

Tsunade rubbed her temples while thinking for a while. Inspiration struck.

"Alright then, if you want your jacket and don't want to fight us, you get to pick 5 jounin yourself to fight. If what he says is true it's still not very fair in my opinion, but if you don't want to fight us, I'll respect that choice. You have one week to decide."

Naruto shook his head.

"No need. Maito Guy, Yuuhi Kurenai, Mitarashi Anko, Hatake Kakashi and Sarutobi Asuma, battle royale."

Jiraiya just shrugged while Tsunade's eyes popped out of her head.

"Those are not your typical jounin, they're our elite, battle royale no less? Well you're just lucky that the promotion isn't based just on victory. You've got your work cut out for you, brat. I'll deliver the invitations personally. You've got a week."

Naruto raised a finger.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to give Anko hers personally. I have my reasons."

Tsunade shrugged and agreed as Naruto took it and rode a trail of yellow back to his apartment to take a shower and get a good night's rest.

Back at the Tower

"Any reason why he wants to give Anko hers?"

"I think he wants to apologize for something he did a while ago."

"And that would be?"

"Awhile back, the two of them were pretty much goofing off in the Forest of Death as only the two of them could, her chasing him with a kunai ready to slice him up. Once Anko tired out, Naruto waited a while and showed back up to tell her she should probably go home. Anko was surprised and went to hit him. When he dodged, she sent her snakes after him."

Tsunade shot her eyes wide open knowing exactly where this was going.

"He shot around her in the blink of an eye, kunai pressed against her throat threatening to never use that technique around him unless they were actually fighting seriously. Anko was scared; literally scared for the first time I've seen since I met her. I'm pretty sure she pieced one and one together and turned to apologize, but he was already long gone."

Tsunade lowered her head with a sad look on her face.

"Did he pick her to ki c?"

He shook his head quickly and replied before she continued.

"I'm pretty sure he didn't. After that encounter, they never talked about it again, since they've still been 'playing' almost every day in the Forest since then. Hell, he even let her cut him again at the chuunin exams. He mouthed the suggestion to her while they were both smiling. He enjoyed intimidating them as much as she did."

Okay, now she was confused.

"Then why would he request her personally for this exam knowing full well that he was going to have to take her out?"

Jiraiya shrugged.

"Now that, I have no idea. I'll try to pry it out of him, but him knowing me for so long, he can hide his reasons pretty easy if he wants to. Do you want me to spy on him?"

"You know you can't sneak up on me anymore, ero-sennin. I knew you were there. You were the reason I calmed down."

They both wheeled around to the window.

"That's a perfect sneaking or peeping jutsu, but I've seen it so many times over the years, I'd expect you to think more of me by now. I'm the ONLY person who can find that technique; of this I'm sure. You know how much I loved breaking up your 'research'. How else could you explain me always pranking you? I cost you a lot of money over the years, delaying your releases for a while. I don't regret it though, you always used to take gama-chan away from me in my sleep anyways. Hahaha"

A vein appeared on Tsunade's temple while Jiraiya appeared to be crying.

"Well, I guess I should thank you on behalf of women everywhere, Naruto."

She shoots a glare at the sobbing Jiraiya

"My own student! My own student!" he repeated this mantra while still overflowing with tears.

"Well, back to business. Why would you pick Anko out of all the rest of the jounin, then?"

He shrugs.

"I don't know. I felt like it?"

Queue the face fault. Attempting to get back up with some grace, she straightens out her coat while sitting back down.

"Well, it is your choice. One week then, you'll be informed of the time. Take the time to train or 'play' as Jiraiya has so eloquently put it. Dismissed."

Yellow.

Next Day: Mid-day, Forest of Death

"You know, I think your actually making me a bit faster, brat"

Naruto laughs.

"Maybe, maybe not. It's not like I can tell." Purposely pressing her buttons.

She starts to growl.

"How would you like to come watch my jounin test, Anko?"

"I don't have time to waste sitting on the sidelines watching your ass getting handed to you." She chuckles.

Insert foxy grin. Suddenly, before she could even see him reach for his pouch, a kunai lands at her feet with an envelope between the blade.

"My, my, who said anything about the sidelines?"

Confused she picks up the kunai with the envelope. Opening the envelope, she begins to read the note.

"Mitarashi Anko, Elite Jounin of the ANBU torture and interrogation Department, your name has been submitted to test Uzumaki Naruto in his jounin exam. With you will be Hatake Kakashi, Yuuhi Kurenai, Maito Gai and Sarutobi Asuma in a battle royale to be held in the stadium a week from the date stated. Rules are the same as any challenge or refereed battle."

Signed,

Tsunade and Jiraiya of the Sannin

At this, she begins to laugh uncontrollably with a tear starting to form in her right eye.

"Kid, you just signed your own death warrant, this I won't miss for the world. Would you like to keep playing snake and fox or would you like to go pick out your coffin?"

He crosses his arms across his chest and smiles.

"I don't plan on dying yet, just make sure to take it easy on the little chuunin. Shall we continue?"

Nodding the pursuit begins once again leading into the night much like it has been for the past few weeks.

Later that night at the local Dango restaurant.

Much like it has been in the past, most jounins show up to either talk about missions, enjoy some dango and sake, and socialize amongst themselves in the self appointed 'Ninja Lounge' area in the back. Five elite jounin show up at random intervals filling their common booth. Anko shows up last taking the end cushion covered in dried sweat while ordering a bottle of sake.

"Another game of snake and fox I see, Anko." Kurenai states.

"Yeah that brat sure makes my playground a lot more fun these days."

"I haven't seen you happy like this in a while, Anko. You and 'fox' got something going out that we don't know about?" Asuma states lauging.

"Please, ANBU has been slow for quite a while now, and the kid keeps me on my toes. Oh you guys will never believe this. Check this prank the punk gave me earlier." She tosses the note on the center of the table.

Most of the table recognizes the note without even looking at it. Kakashi goes wide 'eye' immediately remembering when he got his.

"Yeah, I don't know what the hell Tsunade-sama is thinking. I heard that he even requested all of us and decided on the 5 on 1. I know he's always been cocky, but this seems even out of his own normal attitude." Kurenai says. They all let out a hearty laugh at his expense; that is cexcept Kakashi.

"Well nobody said we had to go all out on him, he deserves the jacket after all these years and what he's done for this village." ?Asuma

At this point Kakashi intervenes.

"If I were you, I would seriously reconsider what you are all thinking. That laughing will end up putting you all in the hospital. Trust me." He says without a shade of humor in his voice.

"Look, we all know he took out Sasuke by himself, a great feat in itself. The five of us at the same time against him is rather unfair if you ask me. He's horrible at genjutsu and he'll be taking on two close-range fighters, a ninjutsu expert, and an ANBU of the torture division, well rounded in every type of combat. He'll get his jacket for sure, that I can guarantee. He's an excellent fighter, no doubt. Aren't you getting a little worked up, Kakashi?" Anko says.

Kakashi ignoring the question merely stares stoically at the note. Luckily for himself despite the oncoming punishment, a certain man decides to break; no, shatter the silence.

"YOSH! NARUTO'S FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN BRIGHTLY. DO NOT FRET MY ETERNAL RIVAL! OUR COMPETETITION SHALL BE PUT ON HOLD FOR THIS GLORIOUS DISPLAY OF YOUTHFULNESS!"

Still staring at the note. Kakashi can barely make out Gai's outburst.

"Huh?"

"STILL WITH THAT ANNOYING HIP ATTITUDE, WORTHY TO THIS DAY OF BEING BY IMMORTAL RIVAL!"

"Well, I'm going to go home and get some rest. I've got a lot of work to do if I plan on using my Sharingan for a long time."

He stands up, drops a few bills on the table, says goodnight to everyone and disappears in a swirl of leaves. Arriving at his apartment he thinks to himself 'He'll probably go for Kurenai first, to this day he still sucks at genjutsu. I need to work this week to get my stamina up, as long as she can tie him up for a few seconds, we MIGHT be able to slow him down after a while. We are SO screwed. They're a bunch of idiots. Well can't say I didn't warn them. He's going to end up going easy on US, not what they're thinking.'

A week later at the stadium

(Stadium is empty minus the fighters in the center. No need for an audience for a Jounin Exam since they're all held in their own countries)

'Well they sure all look pretty smug. Guess I'll have to fix that. If I know Kakashi, he's going to think I'm going after Kurenai first. While it's a wise decision, I can just pulse out of anything she's got planned, however I can't afford to let Kakashi get any jutsu started. I'm pretty sure he would have warned them by now. Apparently they didn't take it to heart, bad idea. I'll have to stun them first and just knock Kakashi out, he's the only one that might be a pain in the ass, cause I KNOW he'll join in with at least one other person. Maybe I should have fought Jiraiya and Tsunade, this IS going to be too easy.'

Forming a star shaped formation not far from the outer rims of the arena while Naruto stands directly in the center, Tsunade speaks.

"We are gathered here today for Naruto's jounin exam. At his request all 5 of you have been gathered for a battle royale, or 5 on 1. I wish you luck Naruto, you're going to need it." Behind Tsunade, Jiraiya starts to silently laugh.

'Those fools have no idea what they're in store for. Kakashi is the only one who looks even remotely intimidated. They better learn quickly, because he's going to take out at least one of them before he gets started. This is going to be fun.'

At this point, each of them had various thoughts running through their minds. (One guess as to which all of them are.)

'Just go after Kurenai, then I can get Guy to distract you.'

'I'll give him credit for his guts, so he'll get the pleasure of one of my higher genjutsu, then the others can pick him off. Sorry Naruto'

'I know your wind just like me Naruto, you'll have both your hands tied up with my knives, then one of the others can get behind you. If Kurenai-chan gets you, it's game over.'

'YOSH! I'VE EVEN TAKEN MY WEIGHTS OFF FOR YOU, NARUTO. SHOW ME YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH! I HOPE I CAN MAKE IT THERE BEFORE MY ETERNAL RIVAL DOES!'

'You're fast kid, I'll give you that, but against all of us it's not going to matter. Plus I'm using my snakes no matter what, I know you don't care anymore and I'm glad we've never talked about it again. Apologies are not my forte. Get ready kid, this is going to be one hell of a day. Luckily for you, it won't take long for you to wake up.'

Tsunade yells.

"BEGIN!"

Before anyone could move Naruto immediately shrunk to his knees with his fists by his waist and wind started whipping around the arena at a very fast rate while he was being basked in what appeared to be a white light. Slowly the light got higher and higher, and the wind kept building around the arena causing everyone in the arena, even Jiraiya and Tsunade to cover their eyes.

"haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

One thought alone amongst everyone.

'What is this? It's not his chakra spiking, in fact I can't feel anything past his signature right now.'

Jiraiya thought he knew what was going on. Naruto had once told him that he could gain higher control of his wind by gathering it around him. He never knew he could do it without chakra though. He had dismissed it as a parlor trick. That is, until now.

'Shit kid, how much of you not shown me?'

'Just a little more, okay good.'

And just like that the wind had died down, the trees had stopped whipping around, the rocks had dropped back down on the ground. Still dropped down on his knees, before anyone could make a move he shouted while holding out his hands in either direction.

"HAAAAA!"

And at that exact moment a gigantic stream of wind had exploded around him in every single direction blowing everyone up against the outer rim making small craters of the bodies of all the jounin. Immediately after that, Naruto taking advantage of his slight dizziness punched Kakashi right below the rib cage, hard. A sudden knocked out Kakashi was flung into the Kage box with Tsunade and Jiraiya.

"Take care of him, Jiraiya. I don't want him down here when things get started. He's going to be out for a LONG time, and he might get hurt."

"You got it, kid. Now get back to work."

The others had finally got back to their feet regaining the bearings. While the others were still trying to find out what happened, Kurenai had different plans.

'Shit. He's too fast, I've got to snatch him now'

She gathered as much chakra as she could and announced before Naruto turned back around, he found himself in the 9th circle of hell.

'Damn, guess she caught up pretty quick. I don't have time to play with her'

Spiking a huge amount of chakra, he dispelled the illusion much to Kurenai's dismay he appeared behind her and kicked her in the back right into a charging Asuma. Having no choice but to pocket his trench knives he didn't have time to catch her and received the entire brunt of the force of Naruto's kick to Kurenai slamming him back into the same wall he had just crawled out of. Grunting and laying down a barely conscious Kurenai, he started his charge again full speed bearing his trench knives again. At this point the other two became increasingly aware of what they just got themselves into.

'Should have listened to Kakashi, dammit.'

Watching Asuma advance, he became acutely aware of a blur out of the corner of his eyes. Disappearing in a flash to the other side of the arena, he smacked Kurenai on the back of her neck while seeing the huge crater Gai created and Asuma digging his hands and knives out of the concrete wall. Sighing, he had to roll to avoid dozens of snakes leaping out of the ground to catch him.

'Okay, now the action is starting to pick up, better lay Kurenai up'

After dodging the snakes for what seemed like forever, he flung Kurenai up into the Kage's box and Tsunade caught her after punching Jiraiya in the face.

Now things were beginning to get complicated. He couldn't take down Anko because he had always planned on leaving her last from the very beginning of the selection of his opponents. Guy had started flickering around him trying to land a hit while Asuma was circling the outside of him waiting for Naruto to try and escape Gai's whirlwind. As all this was going on, he was still having to dodge snakes from underground showing up at random spots with no pattern time-wise.

'Okay, time to stop playing'

Powering up a rasengan, he slammed it directly into the ground beneath him, destroying the snakes and throwing up a massive amount of earth and dust. Using a seal less shadow clone, he henge'd the real him into a rock and began his assault on Asuma while he had already masked his chakra from the real him in the rock. As he was fighting Asuma, he started parrying and backing up signaling that he was starting to lose leverage. At this point, Asuma jumped back and Gai flew into Naruto's clone screaming "DYNAMIC ENTRY." 'Naruto' bumped, rolled and skid across the stadium ground. Just as the clone hit the wall, Asuma felt a giant spike of chakra behind him as the clone on the other side went POOF and the source of the spike went POOF as well showing Naruto barely covered in the smoke with his fist cocked back. Before he could even attempt to block, Asuma was on the receiving end of a jaw shattering punch. He rocketed at the wall at an extreme pace and crashed into it creating a giant crater and several cracks. He slid down the wall slowly while coughing up a little blood and falling to his slide, completely spent.

'You have GOT to be kidding me.' Tsunade thought with her jaw wide open.

'Geeez kid, stop enjoying yourself and end this. I've got research to do.'

Naruto disappeared in flash to avoid Guy and also get Asuma out of the arena, yet someone had picked up on this pattern of gathering opponents and had several underground snakes waiting for him when he arrived. As he reached down to slice himself free from the damnable snakes he received a fully extended right fist to the face, courtesy of Guy's 'Iron Fist' style. Guy's eyes went wide when all he saw was Naruto's face slightly bent backward. He gently raised his head back to it's original spot and then Naruto grabbed Guy's wrist with his right hand while wiping a single drop of blood from his nose with his left sleeve.

"That stung, Guy."

Not even having the time to try and pry his wrist from his grip, Naruto took his left hand and attached it to the same wrist and he swung Gai above his head once and then proceeded to slam his body into the ground leaving a gigantic crater where Guy lay beaten and most likely broken in some places. Slicing himself free from the snakes, he shouldered Guy and Asuma and once again threw them back up into the Kage's box each being caught by Tsunade and Jiraiya.

"Well it seems it's just the two of us now, Anko."

Anko had no idea what to believe at this point in the fight. She had watched him single-handedly take out every other single person with ease only receiving one hit from Guy after she finally managed to catch his ankles. Even with that hit, he didn't even flinch, it just knocked his head back a few inches not breaking a bone, just drawing a single trickle of blood. Her head was flooded with thoughts.

'How in the hell is this happening? He's hasn't even been moving at the speed he usually shows me in our playground.'

She steeled her resolve.

"I have to admit kid, you've definitely impressed me. I guess you won't need that casket anytime soon. Care to tell me why you haven't even been moving as fast as you normally do when you like to lap me in the Forest of Death?"

Tsunade face faulted while in the middle of trying to fix everyone in the box.

"What does she mean, Jiraiya?"

He smiled smugly.

"I tried to tell you it wouldn't be fair, but you refused to listen to me. The kid's a lot faster then he's been moving today. He probably knocked Kakashi out first so he couldn't rally the others. The 5 of them might have been able to touch him. Just dumb luck that Guy hit him, if he hadn't been so worried about getting everyone out of there when he was done with them, Anko would have never known where to try and get him, and even then it took her 3 tries to actually get him. Sometimes the kid's just too nice, what can I say?"

Tsunade sweat-dropped

"So what's he going to do now? If I didn't know any better, I'd say he was saving her for last on purpose."

He simply shrugs.

"That's what it looks like to me. He probably just wants to talk now. The infamous 'Naruto speech jutsu'."

Tsunade knew that one all too well. Still amazes her that a kid managed to bring her back to Konoha.

"Care to make a bet, Anko?"

Confused at this point considering the action had COMPLETELY stopped. She just nods.

"Why the hell not, kid. Sure."

He gives her a genuine smile, not a smirk, not a grin, but a genuine smile

"I've been working on a present for you for quite a while now. If you beat me by any means you deem necessary, I'll give you the present."

She was about to interrupt when he continued.

"However, if I can make you submit with no hits, no jutsus, no weapons, nothing of a dangerous nature at all. You still get the present, but you have to let me take you out after I get my jacket. It's a win-win situation, what do you say?"

She thought about it for about a millisecond, however in her head it was more like hours. 'A present, huh? I've never been much of a present person, so I could really give a shit. However I'm still somewhat interested, he's being all mysterious about it and I can't help but feel a little intrigued by the proposal. The only problem is that if HE wins, I have to go out on a date with him :shudders:. Then again, it couldn't be that bad, we're both pranksters, enjoy a good laugh and I have to admit life has been a lot more fun since we started playing in the forest. It seems to be his favorite place now, too. I've never been that much older then he is. He's 18 and I'm only 24. Creeping those kids out before the last test was a lot of fun too, especially since he suggested it. I would have laughed when he showed up at the tower with everybody else's scrolls if it wasn't for the fact that Tsunade was standing right beside me. Even after he blew up on me about the snakes, the next day he just shrugged it off like it was nothing. I'd be lying if I said we weren't getting closer. I can't do it, though; I would catch so much shit from the rest of them if I did. It's not like I don't have dirt on them though. That and the fact that Naruto severely decimated them today like it was nothing at all to him is going to be great fodder against them for a LONG time. Wait a minute che left me for last on purpose. He knocked them all out and sent them up into the box unconscious, bruised and battered after thoroughly embarrassing them in front of everyone until it came down to me. He's smarter than I thought. Just like a fox, haha. Well then what the hell, I don't care what they think and we've both got dirt on them for a long time.'

"Fine, brat. But just don't think because you aren't going to do anything deadly, that I won't." She smiled a genuine smile back. In reality she knew this was only going to last as long as he wanted it to, but she wasn't giving up her pride because she knew was going to lose.

"That's one of the things I like about you, Anko." He smiled.

Startled she got back up from her serpent stance.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean, brat?" Now she was confused.

"You're tough, real tough. You're not the flower; you're the thorn. You're not silk, you're sandpaper. But most importantly to me; you're not a snake, you're a deadly woman."

If she weren't used to having to be such a sadistic badass all these years, she probably would have blushed. No one has ever said anything like that to her before. She had a glazed over look on her face for a second before she went back to normal Anko pride mode.

"Talk's cheap, kid. Let me finish your sorry ass off so I can get my damn present and go buy some dango. Your constant rambling has gotten me hungry."

Insert foxy grin. "Point proven, well if you insist, who am I to deny a request?"

Meanwhile inside the Kage's box

"Are they flirting?" Tsunade says slack jawed.

"Sure as hell looks like it. I'd like to know what this present is, hehehe"

BAM!

"What the hell was that for? Don't you have work to do right now?"

"You're right about that, he sure did a number on all of them. I'm a little bit embarrassed that I can't get any of them conscious yet. You were right they never stood a chance. And now I know for sure he left her last on purpose. No way he could flirt like this with any of them around. I'm going to have to kick his ass for sending all of them to the hospital. Guy and Asuma are in the worst shape, but I think Naruto accidentally snapped one of Kakashi's ribs. Kurenai isn't in bad shape but she'll be bruised for quite a long time."

"Once again, I tried to tell you. Don't beat him though, this is child's play to him, and I'm sure he didn't mean to hurt them that bad, but they left him no choice and even then, he still took it easy on them. I can tell."

Back in the stadium

"Ready, punk?"

"On your call."

She grins evilly, then disappears

"My, my. Seems like someone's been paying attention to Snake and Fox."

She loops, circles, flips, cartwheels all the while slashing at him from side-to-side only to find him duck, sway his neck, shift his body, jump to avoid her feet and snakes. Finally after a few incredibly frustrating minutes, there's a crack and a yellow flash behind her locking her arms above her head with his hands on the back of her head, carefully making sure to hold her sleeves together. After securing her arms, he kicks her in the back of the leg dropping her to her knees with his legs perpendicular to hers to lock those as well.

She sat there completely immobile not even being able to send her snakes through the sleeves of her coat. With his legs crossed over the back of her knees she couldn't move her legs. With the leverage he had in his arms she couldn't even head-butt him. The only thing she could possibly think of was grind on him. It was a long shot but what other choice did she have?

He smiles "You lose."

She slowly backs up the only part of her body she still had control of and began grinding against the lower part of his body using his height he had over her to her advantage. He bit his lower lip and groaned a little. She grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"Oh, is that so?"

Before getting turned on and losing focus, he slowly lowered himself and bent back as well to avoid any unwanted attention, putting slightly more weight and pressure on the back of her knees. With his hands still holding her sleeves shut and pressed against the back of her head, he leans his head forward to the left side of hers. He whispers.

"Now that wasn't very nice, was it?" He says while lightly nibbling on her ear.

This sends shivers down her spine as she realizes her plan had backfired horribly. Her nipples were on the verge of getting hard which wearing only a mesh top would be incredibly difficult to hide without tying her trench coat together which might make it worse with the added friction. She reluctantly submits.

"You win." She declares hanging her head.

Back in the Kage's Box

"Did she just try what I think she did?" Taking her hands away from one of the jounin

Jiraiya only giggles perversely

"I think you're very right, but it seems to have backfired. Whatever he said to her made her quit quickly."

Standing up Tsunade approaches the front of the kage box to observe what used to be the stadium grounds that were littered with cratered walls and ground, cracked walls, chunks of earth missing and all sorts of mayhem. Sighing at the destruction and injured elites minus one Mitarashi Anko. She announces

"Although there doesn't seem to be anyone conscious at the time, I, the Godaime Hokage approve the promotion of Uzumaki Naruto to the rank of Jounin."

He immediately releases his deadlock on Anko and looks up at Tsunade.

"Thanks baa-chan."

The all too familiar vein appears on her forehead. She throws his jacket down to him and exclaims.

"I told you not to call me that! Now get out of here before I make you pay for the damage!"

Looking around the stadium he notices that it is pretty beat up. He smiles sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head and proceeds to leave the arena before stopping to talk to Anko.

"I'll see you later in the playground?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever, Naruto."

Slightly beside himself he asks. "Did you just call me Naruto?"

"What of it?"

"Oh nothing, I guess. See you later, Anko"

As soon as he was out of sight, she started panting while wiping the sweat off her forehead much like the first time they met in the forest. Jiraiya and Tsunade hop down to her location shouldering 2 'elite' jounin each.

"Well it looks like you got out easier than the others, eh Anko?"

"I figured if he wasn't going to fight without any jutsu's, punches or kicks AND no weapons, I'd have a shot. Guess I was wrong. Jiraiya-sama"

"Well I'm sure the present and date had nothing to do with it either, hmm?"

"Hey! I was going to get that present either way dammit! Naruto just got lucky is all!"

"Well it doesn't matter, he had already slaughtered these four and from where I was sitting, it looked like he didn't break a sweat. Plus, regardless he had you in a submission hold anyways. He beat all 5 of you fair and square. I swear he never ceases to amaze me."

"I tried to warn y-"

BAM!

"Dammit Jiraiya, you sound like a broken record. Just shut up and help me get these 4 to the hospital. I'm assuming your okay Anko?"

"Yes, Tsunade-sama"

With that all 3 of them leave in a swirl of leaves.

Now sitting on a stool in Ichiraku's Ramen polishing off his 10th bowl of miso pork ramen, he leans back and rubs his stomach while having small talk with Ayame.

"So that's where all the noise was coming from this morning. Sounded like there was a war going on. Some of the villagers were actually starting to get worried. Well that's awesome you made jounin after only a week, Naruto!"

He just nods while grabbing a toothpick. At this point, the curtains part and everybody's favorite author decides to enter and order a single bowl of beef ramen. Ayame returns to cooking with her father.

"Care to tell me what that was back there?"

"Well, I was actually worried about them getting hurt more since I knew they weren't getting up anytime soon, that and I wanted some privacy when I was done wrapping them up."

"Not that you fool, I already knew that. You could have finished that a lot quicker so I could have gotten back to my research. Then again, I was awarded at the end of that battle. I must know what this 'present' is you plan on giving Anko, hehehe" He says giggling while staring at the ceiling with a lecherous grin plastered across his face.

At this point Ayame walks up to the bar and seeing the look on his face, she almost throws the bowl at him. Snapping out his perverted daze he catches the bowl with what seems to be well-learned ease, snaps some chopsticks and begins to eat his ramen while looking sideward's at Naruto. Naruto smiles with a wide grin.

"I'm going to take that cursed mark off of her shoulder."

Jiraiya begins choking on his ramen, pounding his chest trying to get it down his throat. After finally getting oxygen back to his lungs he had to ask.

"How can you do that? I got close to figuring it out but with a part of Orochimaru sealed inside it, I'm not sure how to get that out without hurting the person, and I don't even know what the extent of it would be. Then again, with that look on your face, I'm sure you have a pretty good explanation."

"Damn right I do, ero-sennin. I figured the exact same thing, but I've seen those seals a lot more then you have. Fundamentally what you say is true, and if someone did just try to remove it without using some sort of substitute seal, it would almost guarantee death. This is why the willing have always just had the inhibitor seal. You weren't around and I wasn't experienced enough to be able to create a counterseal that isn't bound only by the person's willpower, which we could both create now; but I can actually get rid of it, make it disappear. It would be like it was never there, plus whatever damage to her coils would start healing themselves after all these years."

"How exactly do you plan on doing this?"

"The best way I can describe it is that it would be almost like reversing the entire process he used in the first place. A few unique seals around hers, channel some chakra into them and then I bite her the exact same way she was bitten. His energy flows into mine where it's purified and ultimately expelled from my body shortly thereafter. My seals surround his, shatter his and then mine disappear. Just like that."

"Hmm cthat makes a disturbing amount of sense. The only person that could handle his evil would be you, and with the Kyuubi, especially this close to being absorbed, you could purify it yourself without even having to ask him to help, am I right about that?"

Naruto nods.

"Well, I'm not a huge fan of this present of yours, but it's a very well designed seal and the logic behind it is solid. However, I will be present for this to watch over whether you like it or not."

"I have no problem with that, meet me in baa-chan's office in 30 minutes?"

"You got it Naruto, good idea by the way, just like your father." He smiles and disappears in a swirl of leaves, while he vanishes leaving a track of yellow.

The Forest of Death: Inside the Tower

"What took you so long Naruto, is somebody all tuckered out?" She grins.

"Last time I checked, you were the one on your knees, Anko. I'm not here to joke around though. I wanted to tell you about your present. I didn't say this earlier, but it's your choice to accept or not. I know you're very touchy about this."

Having some sort of idea where this is heading, she still has to ask.

" cMy seal cWhat present has anything to do with this godforsaken branding!"

"Calm down, Anko. I told you earlier I've been working on this for a while now. I can make it disappear. No counter-seal, no inhibitor, just gone. I'm dead serious. I know what I'm doing. You'd never have to look at it in the mirror ever again."

She points her head to the ground at this. "You know, I thought after you killed him it would vanish. Then as the days went on, I got depressed because even after that fuck had been killed, there was still a piece of him on my shoulder smiling back at me. Normally I'd kill anyone for even saying what you just said, but we've been hanging out long enough for me to know when you're being serious. So cwhen?"

"According to the clock 15 minutes in the Hokage's office. Baa-chan will be there, and ero-sennin will be overseeing the process."

"I see c"

Sensing the tension, Naruto cracks the ice as only he can do.

"How about a game of deadly woman and fox? One lap around before we head over. I know you can do it, don't think I didn't notice you moving today. You've gotten faster, so let me whoop your ass for a lap, then we can get this over with, eh Anko-chaaaan"

She began to growl on the outside for him calling her that. Inside she didn't care, she was smiling, after hearing him calling her a 'dangerous woman', it reminded her of his speech earlier and she couldn't help but relax.

"Eh, so you did notice? Your smarter than you look, I guess. One lap it is, don't blame me if you get caught and I decide to play a game of 'what doesn't grow back'."

"Hahaha, catch me if you can." Crack and yellow flash, just like always.

"Damn Naruto, still that SAME distance. Well it's good training. Better head over to the office now."

"I've got a better idea." He says nearly causing her to almost jump out of her skin.

"STOP DOING THAT!" She honestly did hate when she was done running, he would ALWAYS show up standing upside down on the same branch directly beneath her.

"Haha. Sorry that just never gets old. Want to get there faster without you sweating anymore?"

"Sure, why not Naruto. And for your information, I'm not sweating, it's just humid in this forest"

As if he never moved, he's beside her. Quickly swooping her feet out from underneath her and catching her by the shoulders he leaves in a trail of yellow carrying her bridal style.

Inside the Hokage's Office

"Are you sure he can do it?"

"It's his first time doing it, but the theory and logic is solid. If anything he'll just end up hurting himself for a little bit till he can filter out the slime so to speak."

"Damn right I can do it." Naruto says from his and Jiraiya's perch outside Tsunade's window holding on to what appeared to be a very dizzy Anko.

"Let me guess, her first ride?" Naruto simply nods.

"Sorry about that Anko, forgot to tell you about that. The first few times are a real bitch."

Once regaining her composure she leapt out of his arms and punched him in the face.

"Jackass, you could have warned me, and did you REALLY have to carry me? I swear if anyone saw that, I'll kill you."

While Naruto rubs his jaw, Jiraiya responds for him.

"Actually for that to work he does have to carry you. And trust me, no one saw you. When he does that no one can track him, by the time you see the streak he's already been gone for a long time, just look behind you. Sure enough she looked behind her to just see the bright streak start to fade from sight. Somewhat satisfied with the answer, she adds.

"Well I never asked for a free ride, but it's too late for that, let's just get this started. How long is it going take?"

"About 30 seconds for you, probably a couple of minutes for me."

"Okay, I'm kind of confused, what does that mean?"

Naruto shrugs his shoulders.

"Don't worry about it, just come over here and pull your coat to side and hold it there until I'm finished."

She was about to come up with some sort of smart-ass remark, but decided to leave that until later. She was still wondering about the couple of minutes for him part though. She walks over to Naruto and pulls her trench coat to the side exposing her neck. Pulling out a brush and ink, Naruto quickly signs around the seal in a square formation, 'Life', 'Death', 'Dark', 'Light'. Putting aside the bottle and brush he touches her shoulder and pumps a little chakra causing the kanji to circle the seal. He then channels some of his kyuubi chakra to his teeth slightly elongating his canines. Without any hesitation, he sinks his fangs into the center of the seal on her neck. She cries out for a while before feeling her neck sizzling. She looks at the mirror in Tsunade's office to see for sure. 'It's gone! It's gone! I can't feel anything there anymore. My chakra finally feels normal again. That brat is a genius. Wait a minute c' she whips her head around to see Naruto sitting in one of the chairs clutching his chest with one hand and nearly shattering the arm of the chair with the other. Beads of sweat are rolling down his forehead freely at this point. What bothered her the most was that neither Jiraiya nor Tsunade were doing anything to help him.

"What the hell are you two doing? Help him!"

Jiraiya goes to raise his hand, but Naruto beats him to the punch.

"Don't worry cAnko cThis is part cof cthe plan :cough: just c:pants: give me ca minute."

She goes to grab him, but Tsunade holds her back. After a few minutes of him writhing around of the chair, he finally starts to breathe normally again. A little winded, but regulated. He stands up and wipes the sweat from his face while venting his shirt to try and dry out a little bit.

"Whew, that was a bigger pain in the ass then I thought it was going to be. Seems that asshole still has a good grip even being dead. By the way, kyuubi says thanks for the snack."

Tsunade and Jiraiya sweat-drop

"Good job, kid. I knew it'd work, bet your glad we spent so much time working on controlling the old fur-ball now, aren't ya?"

"Haha, you've got a good point there, ero-sennin."

'What the hell are they laughing about? Kid's nearly dying in the seat and those two don't do a damn thing. Now they're all laughing about it?' Strolling right in between the two and pivoting towards Naruto she cups his cheek and grabs the back of his head and proceeds to slam her mouth into his. Wide eyed at first, Naruto quickly closes his eyes and begins to enjoy himself until she pulls away leaving a trail of saliva between the two.

"Thank you, Naruto c"

SLAP!

"Now care to tell me why you were dying in the fucking chair before I tear your lungs out?"

"I'm going to assume you didn't tell her how you were going to do it, Naruto?" Tsunade speaks for the first time since they arrived.

Still rubbing his now swollen red cheek he chuckles very lightly so as not to incur the wrath of Anko, he puts his other hand behind his head in the Naruto pose ?.

"I didn't want to give her time to think about it, so I guess I left a few things out."

Jiraiya begins to laugh again only to get hit by both Anko and Tsunade.

"Left things out? You didn't tell me ANYTHING! Now what the hell just happened!"

Jiraiya picked himself up off the now dented floor while Naruto raised his hands in front of face and waved them slightly in a defensive fashion.

"Want to take over for me on the explanation, Jiraiya-sensei?"

"Ha, sucking up isn't going to work, dig yourself out of your own hole."

"Okay, be that way then."

Casting his eyes back at Anko he begins to explain.

"Well over the years of training with ero-sennin on seals and seeing that goddamn cursed seal more times then I care to count, I came up with a theory. This theory was only backed up when I killed Orochimaru. Essentially he seals a small part of his soul inside the seal causing an increasing amount of influence over the host every time a person's emotions are in turmoil or out of control. Now everybody knows that about the seal. Nobody could ever figure out how to remove it, the only thing anyone ever came up with was an inhibitor seal. No one could even figure out a counter seal. Ero-sennin could do a counter-seal, but only I can take one off. I'll leave the boring details of the seals out. Ultimately, I just basically placed a counter-seal around your inhibitor and when I bit you I broke both the seals and took his raw energy into myself. From then on, it was just a matter of time before I purified it and dispelled it from myself."

Anko's jaw dropped.

"That's where the whole pain thing came into play. That was his pitiful attempt at trying to get to me. That is until his power was devoured by kyuubi and I expelled the part of his soul. Those two knew what I was doing so that's why they weren't doing anything."

Trying desperately not to quiver, she responds.

"Holy shit, Naruto. Thank you, I haven't felt this good in a long time, without that stupid seal I might just be able to catch you now."

He laughs heartedly.

"Well, I'd love to stay baa-chan and ero-sennin, but apparently someone's going to try and catch me. Try, that is. Cya"

With that, he disappears in a flash followed quickly behind by a swirl of leaves that had an extra gust of wind then usual.

"I've never seen her that happy before. That kid sure knows how to change people, I almost can't wait to hand over my hat. I'm still pissed that none of our jounin are getting out for another week, though."

"Oh, chill out. Forget about those 4, they'll be okay. You should really worry more about those two. Hehehehe."

BAM!

"Shut up, Jiraiya. You're lucky I needed you here for the sealing or you'd be peeling yourself off the North Gate. Now that's all sorted, want some sake?" She retrieves the 'secret' bottle.

He pulls a deck of cards out of seemingly nowhere as he summons gamakichi and Tsunade summons tatsutan "Damn straight, okay everybody, 5 card or hold em?"

At this time Shizune shows up with a stack of paper only to see a Hokage, a Sannin and two small summons playing poker while drinking sake. She immediately face faults.

"Tsunade-sama, don't you think you should be working right now?"

"Nah Shizune, I gave myself the rest of the day off in honor of Naruto's victory. You in or out?"

She sweat-drops as she pulls a seat up to the desk. "I'll take two cards, tatsutan."

Same time in the Forest of Death

"Damn, Anko-chan you have gotten faster, let's see if it helps." He bounds from tree to tree still keeping that same distance, picking up the pace to keep it that way.

"Don't call me that!" 'Damn Naruto, I'm twice as fast as I was a few hours ago and he's still not breaking a sweat. Shit, who cares, this is fun.'

Suddenly inspiration struck in Naruto's head and he started slowing down very slightly. 'Alright, time for a little payback, Anko.'

Over the next few hours, Naruto had carefully drawn back to a dangerous distance and Anko knew it. 'Your mine now Naruto. Should have kept that big mouth shut'

With a quicker than normal burst of speed she jumped to the side of him and kicked him across a branch right into the trunk of a tree kicking up dust and tree bark. When the dust cleared Naruto stood up and watched Anko place a kunai to his throat.

"Who's laughing now, Naruto-kun?"

Now it was his turn to start laughing, only softly so as not to put any more pressure on the kunai then absolutely necessary.

"What's so funny?"

Naruto slowly started to lean forward against the blade of the kunai drawing a small amount of blood from his own throat.

'What the hell is he doing? He's inching forward to me, is that blood? Is he insane?'

She had little time to think as Naruto drew his head back and in a flash he was behind her and spun her around and pushed her against the tree with the kunai still at his throat as he advanced, except this time he grabbed the small of her back with his hand.

'I knew he was toying with me! That bastard! He's still pressing his neck against the blade and he's placed his hand on my back. I've got to drop this before he kills himself.'

He watched her drop the kunai and then he grabbed the back of her head and pulled her waist into him as he slowly descended to her face.

'So this was his plan. What is he thinking? Oh well, worse things have happened to better people.'

He noticed her slowly let her tension release. He continued to lean down when she finally got frustrated and closed the gap and they began to slowly kiss up against the tree he had just been kicked into like a ragdoll. The light, soft, slow kissing continued for what seemed like an eternity. They both seemed to withdrawal at the same time with flushed faces and a light sweat covering their faces. At this time, both seemed to be thinking close to the same thing.

'Damn, that boy can kiss and we weren't even using our tongues. I'm even a little wet!'

'Man, I'm glad I kept our distance a little bit apart, I'm so hard it's hurting. I don't even want to know what this would be like if we were frenching.'

Both grasping the situation, they started to adjust themselves in various ways. Naruto was rearranging his pants painfully while passing it off as trying to wipe the bark and dust off himself. Anko had pulled her trench coat a little farther inward and lowered her mini skirt while also pulling her thigh mesh guards up a little also trying to mask it the same way by brushing dirt and bark off of her. Neither one was fooled, but they didn't dare say anything to each other. So each had slight satisfaction knowing they weren't caught by their attraction to each other.

'Are her nipples hard? She's wet. I can smell it. God, I hope she didn't see my pants.'

'Oh my lord, who's he trying to fool? You can't hide that. I guess he isn't a boy anymore. I just hope he didn't see my shirt or thighs. Damn mesh, can't hide shit.'

Naruto decided to finish this encounter as fast as possible.

"Well, Anko. Umm cnice hit at the end, it's nice to see your chakra can be used without being fucked with anymore. Same time tomorrow?"

"Umm cSure. Just remember, you owe me a date sooner or later."

"What are you talking about, you owe ME a date, I won it fair and square especially after that stunt you pulled in the office today."

"I was relieved and didn't know what to do, and don't act like you weren't dumbfounded, being man handled by me. It probably would have knocked you out if it weren't for those two being there! I would also remind you that you pulled the exact same stunt here!"

"Well at least you didn't get smacked for it!"

"I smacked you because I was worried and nobody would say a goddamn thing, and then you started to laugh! What was I supposed to do!"

"You could have at least let me explain before you went ballistic!"

"You were too busy laughing to care, you treat everything like it's a fucking joke. You pay no attention to those who are concerned. Just because THEY weren't worried doesn't mean I wasn't!"

Naruto took that one to heart. A heated argument had just turned into a severe reality check. He was damned to take it on the chin, but he refused to yell back, knowing full well she had done the same things in her past.

He hung his head to the ground speaking solemnly.

"I completely agree with you. However, if I had to guess, you've done the exact same thing over the years. Both us don't beg for death, but if I've mocked him, I know damn straight you have as well. Even if you don't realize it, that's another reason why we get along."

Anko stopped in her tracks out of her anger-induced tirade to ponder his words. That hit way close to home. She lowered her voice as well.

"Agreed. Enough for today, same time tomorrow?"

With absolutely no hesitation in his voice "Of course."

Later that Night

Naruto had been pondering the day's events while dragging his feet to the infamous dango shop. Flashing his jounin jacket, he went back to an empty booth. Ordering a bottle of sake to think of all that happened in one day. 'This is easily one of the oddest days of my life.' At this point the cruel hand of fate decided to intervene on his thoughts.

Every single member of the rookie nine minus sasuke and team 10 had discovered him and called him over to their booth with several seats spread at the front of the table. Reluctantly he decided to exit his booth to join them as not to draw any unnecessary attention. Constant endless banter ensued.

"I hear you passed your jounin exam today, Naruto" ?Sakura

"Congratulations, Uzumaki" ?Neji

"YOSH! YOUR YOUTH HAS EXPLODED NARUTO!" ?Lee

"Took you long enough." ?Kiba

"Ummm ccongratulations cN-naru-uto-kun" ? Hinata

Much of the night went along like this until he excused himself rather woozy to join Genma and Kotetsu at the back of the restaurant, knowing he could avoid 2 people easier then 11. His assumptions were proven true until they started talking amongst themselves wondering where the rest of their group was.

"Well maybe they just decided to stay home tonight." Stated Naruto.

"Maybe one or two of them, but all 5 has never happened, even when most of them are out on missions."

"Who knows?" He smiles sheepishly

At this point a heavy swirl of leaves appears at the front of the booth, shocking both Genma and Kotetsu as they haven't seen a shuunshin that powerful in a long time. Anko usually arrived in an overly dramatic fashion, but not this powerful. Even the young 11 had to turn after feeling this wind knocking their glasses over.

"Evening, girls! I see even the rookie decided to show up tonight!" Anko so eloquently declared in her usual fashion, only now with a spike of chakra not felt by anyone who knew her, minus Naruto who had felt it hours ago.

"Well, it's nice to at least see one familiar face tonight. Where the hell is everybody else, Anko?" Genma asked.

Anko smirked extremely evilly, scaring even Genma and Kotetsu. Naruto knew where this one was going.

"Oh, don't worry about them, you'll see them in a week."

Kotetsu looked on confusingly.

"All of them got sent on a week long mission? Why would the Hokage need that much fire-power?"

Anko smiled from ear to ear

"Who said they were gone on a mission, right Naruto?"

Naruto sunk into his seat. Little did he know, the 11 had been listening since Anko had arrived.

"What does Naruto have to do with any of this?" Genma asked, not knowing yet how stupid this question was.

"Man, I would have thought jounin ninja would have noticed today's exam."

By now, the two jounin were extremely confused, not to mention the 11 that sat behind that were trying to listen intently from their own booth far away.

"Cut the cryptic crap Anko, what does any of this have to do with the rest of us?" Genma almost demanded.

"Pffft. If you want to get pissy about it, just go visit them in the hospital and ask them yourselves."

Genma, Kotetsu and the 11 dropped their jaws at the implication that the 4 elite had ended up in the hospital and that it had nothing to do with a mission.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean, Mitarashi-san?" asked a slightly concerned Sakura.

"Ask Naruto." Just as she pointed at him, there was nothing but a yellow blur while you could hear change clanking and bills floating down onto the table.

Anko started laughing hysterically with a sinister look on her face.

"I couldn't even see that with my eyes, what happened today Mitarashi-san?" asked Neji.

"Trust me, I would LOVE to tell you, but I would suggest just asking your sensei's tomorrow." She paused. "If they're awake that is." With that she disappeared with the fury of leaves she had appeared on in the first place.

Masking their eyes, everyone was thinking the same.

'What the hell is she talking about? I guess I better ask Gai/Asuma/Kakashi/Kurenai-sensei tomorrow.'

Forest of Death, midnight.

"Well it looks like you had your fun for tonight, eh Anko?"

A blast of leaves appeared a few feet away from a reclined blonde haired ninja.

"Oh come on, they'd find out eventually. It's much more entertaining this way. I didn't tell them anything. I just told them to go see their sensei's tomorrow."

"I guess you're right. I'd be lying if I said I didn't have fun today."

Anko finding a perfect chance to embarrass the poor boy, she declared.

"You're right, that was fun. But didn't you fight as well today?"

Naruto fought back a blush, silently cursing her. Thankfully, it was night and the red was easily hidden from its instigator. Slowly, Naruto stood and walked towards Anko. Quickly standing nose to nose, Naruto spoke.

"How about we skip 'playing' tomorrow and meet up at the dango restaurant at noon tomorrow, Anko-chan?"

Now it was her turn to fight back a blush. As much as she hated hearing chan, it was slowly growing on her despite the fact it has always used been as a taunt in the past. Refusing to be out done, she stood on her toes to whisper in his ears.

"See you then, Naruto-kuuuuun" Then she was gone in an explosion of leaves.

Shaking the tingling feeling he had felt all the way down to his toes, he left in a blur of yellow. Unfortunately, both had rather restless sleep that night.

'Why do I give a shit?'

'Why do I give a shit?'

Morning 10:00 am ? Forest of Death

Naruto rested his head back against the trunk of a tree while he lay on the ground itself, very unlike his normal routine. However, good luck to whoever tried to get close.

Anko had arrived to her sanctuary not long after him. She sat quietly, and even though she knew he could smell her, she sat silently, back against a tree high above him and closed her eyes.

2 hours later

Naruto lightly shook Anko's shoulder trying to wake her up. She put her right hand to a weapons pouch before she recognized her surroundings.

"Want some dango, Anko?"

Naruto points upwards to show the sun, which sat as high as it could in the sky.

"Noon already, eh? Well I might as well finish this silly bet as soon as possible."

Naruto smiles warmly and before she could protest he lifted her sorry ass up and disappeared in a blur. Being Naruto, he didn't even notice that she had put her arms around his neck this time around. Quickly dropping them as soon as they were outside the dango shop. They walked in and asked for a booth in the jounin section, which was incredibly empty at this time of day. They were led to the back and never even noticed walking by the 'Konoha Times', otherwise known as Sakura and Ino. The waiter arrived at the table and took their orders. Anko had ordered 20 sticks of natto dango and 10 sticks of beef dango while Naruto only ordered one stick of beef and fruit dango. Before she could ask if he even was hungry, there were two bright yellow blurs. When she opened her eyes, she saw 10 bowls of beef and miso ramen. Sighing heavily she watched as he devoured the bowls and flashed in and out just in time to trick the waiter.

With Sakura and Ino

"Hey Ino-pig, what is Naruto doing here? I've never seen him outside of Ichiraku's for as long as I can remember."

"Shut up forehead. Don't you remember last night? He was here with us for a while drinking sake before he disappeared to the back with Genma and Kotetsu."

"Your right, they were wondering about where our sensei's were before Anko showed up and started laughing, and then disappeared in a super-shuunshin. I've never seen anyone leave like that."

"I know, I heard something about the hospital and all of them being there. Have you made rounds today?"

"No, I've been training. I'll take rounds after lunch."

"Well, check in and see if you find anything out, I haven't seen Asuma-sensei today."

"I haven't seen Kakashi-sensei either, then again he's probably sitting in a tree somewhere reading Icha-Icha"

"Haha, you're probably right. I'll see you and the rest of us tonight, same time?"

"Yup."

With that they both dropped some bills and went there separate ways.

With Naruto and Anko

After Anko had polished off her dango with record speed, even impressing the king of eating himself. They got up to pay and before Anko could throw anything down, Naruto had flashed and returned. Needless to say, this pissed off Anko to no end. She is no princess who needs to have her meal paid for or have seat pulled out for her. As usual, an argument had ensued.

"What the hell was that? You didn't even eat here!"

"What are you talking about, I had some dango."

"Don't play dumb with me, you just paid for both of us!"

"Well, excuse me, I thought I owed YOU a date!"

"That's got nothing to with this. I'm not some little girl who needs to be coddled!"

"Well if you want to, you can leave the tip."

She clenched her teeth and you could almost see venom seeping from the corner of her mouth.

"You're dead."

"We'll see" and just like that he was gone in a flash to their meeting place at the tower in the forest.

Somewhere in the Forest of Death at 8:00 pm

Naruto had been pinned against a tree for the second night in a row, except this time, there was definitely no kunai. Naruto had removed Anko's hair tie and was gently stroking her hair as he worked on her lips, slightly working side-to-side pulling away only to avoid her nose. Anko had her hands attached to the back of his neck like a magnet. Every once in a while, Naruto would run his hand from the back of her neck up her scalp through her hair causing her to moan occasionally from the side of her lips. His other hand was running lightly at a frustratingly slow speed up from the side of her hip all the way up to her shoulder blade causing her to shudder at the delicate tickling and teasing. Deciding to call it a night they once again readjusted themselves. Once again, each brain wracked with thoughts.

':pant: :pant: Oh my god, it's even better than last night. I didn't even know my scalp could be as sensual as it was. Where has he been my whole life? So gentle and frustrating at the same time. That hand moving up my side barely grazing the side of my breast almost made me burst right then and there. :pant: :pant: He's not going to be the only one having fun though. It's just going to have to wait till tomorrow cWill there be a tomorrow? I'm thinking too much, he enjoys this just as much I do, but he doesn't want to jump me like the others. I'm confused.'

':pant: :pant: Oh my god, this was even better than last night. I can't believe I made her shudder and moan like that, maybe ero-sennin has rubbed off on me. I'm not a pervert, but I'm definitely enjoying the way she moves and sounds. :pant: :pant: I hope she doesn't think I'm using her, I really love our time together, even without this. I'm thinking too much. It's hard to tell what she's thinking. I'm confused.'

"Well, I guess I learned my lesson, Anko-chan, we split the bill next time."

"I told you I'd kill you the next time you called me that, Naruto-kun." She smiles.

"Okay, well I guess you'll just have to kill me then. Could you hold it off for a while though? I was kind of hoping we could meet up Genma and Kotetsu and grab a few drinks tonight, dango on me?"

"Well since your stupid ass insists, I guess I can spare some time" She smiles.

One explodes into leaves, the other shoots off in a yellow flash.

Entering at different times as not to arise any suspicion, Naruto walks by the booth housing the Konoha 11.

"Too good to hang out with us, Naruto?" Ino asks

He smiles and rubs the back of his head while standing in the Naruto pose ?.

"Not at all, it's just Kotetsu doesn't know when to back out, so I'm having fun taking his money since all I can take is D-Rank missions."

This seemed to satisfy everyone at the table and he made his retreat quietly letting their conversation cover his escape.

With the 11

"So, Ino-pig, I made my rounds today after lunch and I found out some extremely weird news. All of our sensei's ARE in the hospital."

"What forehead? You have got to be kidding me. What the hell happened to all of them?"

At this point in the conversation Neji, TenTen, Rock Lee, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Shikamaru and Chouji were all listening with very shocked looks on their faces. Little did they know; everyone's favorite violet haired and supposed sadistic jounin was listening as well from the back of the restaurant.

"That's where things start getting strange."

"Spill it."

"Well, the first strange thing is that they were all admitted on the same day at exact same time by Tsunade and Jiraiya."

Jaws drop.

"I know what you're thinking, it wasn't them although Guy did look he had been on the wrong end of Tsunade's fist, but she swears she didn't do it, and I believe her."

Gaping continues.

"So after I'm done reading charts, I talk to Kakashi first, he only had a broken rib, but it was almost shattered. It looked like someone had already worked on it so it could heal properly. All he had to say was that he was hopping from roof to roof while reading Icha-Icha and fell on a light pole. Weird thing about that is he never admits to reading that smut, despite we all know he does. The next person I check on is Kurenai, she was the luckiest one of them all. She only had a few bruised ribs and a sore neck. She said she had been sparring with someone, but we all know she doesn't spar enough to get bruised ribs and a pretty tangled up neck. It looks like she was intentionally knocked out, and gauging the knot, it was for a long time. I checked on Asuma next. He had a severely broken jaw that also appeared to be worked on before he got in here, he'll be eating through a straw for about a week or two before we can get it reset into the right place. His excuse was probably the most ridiculous out of all of them. He wrote down on a piece of paper that he pissed Kurenai off and she put him under a genjutsu he couldn't get out of, so he started to hammer his face on a wall when he found one. Guy is by far the worst off out of all of them. He makes sense though, in a Guy type way. He said he was testing his youthfulness and accidentally opened up 6 gates. Only thing that's weird about that was that only his arms were broken and some middle spinal vertebrae were cracked and out of place. He can be fixed for sure, only by Tsunade, but still I could swear that opening up gates affected your entire body, not just certain parts."

Ino was the first to speak, as usual.

"Well it's all a little weird, I agree with you, but it does somewhat make sense."

"You sure are dull, Ino. Don't you understand they were ALL admitted at the EXACT same time?" Shikamaru decided to throw in his comment, despite the fact that it was troublesome. He was interested as well.

"This makes no sense. They were admitted by the Sannin at the same time with various injuries and somewhat lame excuses." Chouji comments while chowing down some super-sized pork dango

"The real weird part was that Tsunade was with me on rounds and after listening to them from room to room, she would laugh her ass off. By the time we left Guy's, she was almost crying. But like I said, I know she had nothing to do with it. Regardless, Kurenai will probably be the first one out."

At the table with Naruto, Anko, Kotetsu and Genma

Anko bursts into a fit of laughter, crying and banging her fists on the table after hearing all of their excuses.

"I know you heard that Naruto."

Naruto trying to suppress full-blown laughter replies.

"My, whatever do you mean Anko?"

"I fell onto a light pole, accidental youth, jaw genjutsu, imaginary sparring? You have got to be kidding me." As she still pounds her fist on the table

Needless to say, by this time, the 4 jounin have already had a round or two of sake. At this point, Naruto couldn't hold back his laughter anymore and started bawling with Anko while Kotetsu and Genma looked on confused.

With the 11

Unable to block out the laughter any longer, Sakura walks over to their table and pulls a Sakura ?.

"What's so damn funny, Naruto? I don't even see any cards over here, and aren't you underage?"

Wiping his eyes he replies.

"Old enough to kill, old enough to drink. Oh, and when you go back to the hospital tomorrow, ask them why their REALLY there. If they won't, find ero-sennin and ask him or wait till baa-chan is drunk and ask her."

For being incredibly book smart, Sakura was still confused out of her massive skull. Returning to her table, she tries to blank out the noise coming from the back booth.

"What was all that about, forehead?"

"Naruto just told me to ask them tomorrow why they were really there or ask Jiraiya about it."

The Next Day

"He did WHAT?" yelled Sakura

Jiraiya was trying to clean out his ears while hiding his research.

"Yup, that's my student for you. He took five jounin down with only a trickle of blood coming down his nose at the end. The only reason he even got hit was because he was trying to bring Asuma up to Tsunade when Anko got his ankles with her snakes and Guy landed a fully cocked back haymaker. You should have seen him! You should be glad, he made your work a whole lot easier for going soft on em'."

Sakura passed out only to wake up in Tsunade's office in a chair.

"So I guess that blabbermouth told you?"

She could only nod at this point not being able to form a coherent sentence.

"Well, in Jiraiya's defense he did try to warn me before-hand. Both of us probably should have been down there with those guys, but he refused to fight us. Those 5 have no one to blame but themselves. Kakashi told me he tried to warn them, but Naruto knocked him out first to stop any chance of them getting together, until it was too late."

Sakura passed out again to wake up in the same seat later on in the night to see Tsunade dipping into her secret stash.

"I'm sorry Tsunade-sama, but I have to go meet up with the other 10. Is it okay if I tell them?"

"Sure, knock yourself out, it's no village secret, just be prepared to wake them up if they're anything like you."

Sakura excused herself and began to run full speed to the restaurant to tell her friends.

Forest of Death 8:00 pm

Naruto had pinned Anko this particular night. He was holding her arms above her head as they kissed each other. As Anko was about to slip her tongue into his mouth he removed his lips eliciting a growl from Anko. He held her arms firm as he started to kiss the side of her cheek. Slowly placing butterfly kisses until he reached the side of her head and took a huge whiff of her hair. While her head was clear for that moment, she tried to free herself only to melt as he rolled her earlobe through his teeth in a rotating motion. He then licked the length of her outer ear. While not as satisfying as her earlobe, she still enjoyed the feeling, that is until he lightly blew on her now salivated ear. She went stiff and would have fallen to the ground if it weren't for him holding her up. Her legs were jelly and she was completely at his control. This frustrated her to no end, but there were no openings in his ministrations, she could only quiver and moan. He left her ear to lay kisses behind her ear. She could have swore she had purred at that point, but then he started to kiss lower and it just got more sensitive to her skin until he reached just above her collarbone and began to kiss, lick and bite lightly. Okay, this time she actually did fall. He was too low to stop her from freeing her hands. She fell into his open arms throwing hers around his neck resting her head over his shoulder breathing irregularly. They sat there on the ground for quite some time before she finally calmed down.

"You know, one of these days, you're the one who's going to end up being tortured like that." A hollow threat, but she really did want to hear him groan and grunt.

"That's torture? It sure as hell didn't sound like it from where I was standing."

"You don't understand, but you will, one day you'll get lax and then you're mine." She smiled evilly.

Suddenly his tone dropped to a low level.

"Do you mean that?"

She immediately felt the mood drop.

"What? Of course I do."

"I really do like spending time with you, ya know? The past few months playing tag; even if you can't catch me."

At this he got an elbow to his ribs.

"Despite how stupid it may sound to you, they have been some of the happiest moments I've ever had. This has nothing to do with what we've been doing for the past few nights. I've wanted to tell you this for a while."

Anko almost fell over. Completely recovered from the shock of ecstasy, she was met with another form of shock.

'What is he trying to say? Does he want to be with me? I can't deny it; he's made my life a lot more fun too. I've shot down my other friends a few times just to come out here to be with him. What should I do? He's handsome and makes me laugh, but he's also cocky and frustrates me to end, but I like those things about him. I know he's not lying. He went out of his way to take off my seal. Jiraiya couldn't even figure it out. That was the reason we ended up taking a break for a while che was helping me, and truth be told, I really did miss him. We've got so much in common, I'm surprised I haven't realized it before. Outcasts, pranksters and seek attention through unconventional means; however, we both rarely give a shit about anything in town. On a completely unrelated note, he was one kiss above my collarbone from making me orgasm out of my mind. He knows what I like, where I like it and just how long I want him to be there, and in pure passion, not lust. He's done nothing but go out of his way to make me happy, even when we aren't fooling around. I'm not exactly sure where this is going c but I know I want him, just like he wants me. I'm almost giddy, ALMOST. Fuck you, brat cNaruto.'

'God, I hope I didn't say anything wrong. I came here months ago to try and get away from everybody. Akatsuki is self destructing, Sound is leveled, whoopdy fuckin do. It doesn't change a damn thing here. I just wanted to be left alone, than I met her. Well, met her again to be correct. It was nice, I hadn't pranked anyone in years, and it felt great, especially after our first meeting. She went completely off the handle, but I could tell she wasn't really all that mad. We would get together for days and days on end just to chase each other around the forest for no damn reason. I know she has more of a life then me, so I hope she didn't upset anybody on my behalf. Truth be told, I had been working on that seal for a while after I remembered she had one. I soon became devoted to rising through the ranks, the normal way to show her I was a good ninja. Well, as normal it could be in my case. I could tell she wanted to laugh when I dropped off all the scrolls in our tower. Truth be told, I was glad my jounin test turned out the way it did. I had been trying to work up the courage for a while to ask her out, and I knew as long as I knocked all of them out and use her ego against her, she would stick up to her end of the bargain. That kunai kiss might not have been the best idea, but I'm glad I did. Why is this taking so damn long?'

Biting her lower lip Anko pulled her head back from his shoulder and looked in his eyes. No deception, no cockiness, no expectations, just affection.

Looking deep into Anko's eyes, Naruto could see a look of saddened confusion that was rapidly disappearing. On further inspection, he could see acceptance without condition and happiness.

Both their lips turned up in a happy smirk before they just hugged each other. Her head went back over his shoulder. He soon took the same position above her shoulders grabbing the back of her head just hugging her.

"Does this answer your question, Naruto-kun?"

"Yes, Anko-chan."

Sitting in each others arms just rocking back and forth, Naruto decided to ask even though he didn't want to move.

"Do you want to go meet up with Kotetsu and Genma and have a few drinks, Anko-chan?"

"No, I don't. We stay." The words flying out her mouth.

"Good, I don't want to leave either."

With that, they relaxed in the same spot for hours before Anko fell asleep. Quietly lifting her up, he disappeared in a flash of yellow. Laying her down on his bed, he carefully loosened the belts on her weapon pouches and slid them off her legs, setting them on the nightstand beside the bed; he pulled the sheets up to the bottom of her chin and then kissed her forehead. Grabbing a blanket, he rolled out the bed from his couch and promptly passed out.

A/N I know everybody has some questions. Some more 'mature' then the others, but since all of this is being uploaded at the same time, the last chapter should have most questions answered at the bottom. Please read and review and let me know what you think. First story, so criticism is welcomed.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I don't own Naruto.

Dango restaurant with the 11

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." Ino damn near shouted.

"Troublesome woman." (1 guess)

"To be perfectly honest, I have no idea what to say. I know Hokage-sama and Jiraiya-sama wouldn't lie, but it's kind of a stretch if you ask me." Tenten said.

"Well there's only one way to find out for sure, and that's to hear it from the horse's mouth, we'll have to go see our sensei's tomorrow." -Chouji

"If this is true, Uzumaki can mask himself far beyond what I can see with my eyes." Neji says.

"I believe it. My bugs haven't been able to get close to him for a long time. You can't suppress your chakra from my bugs. I don't know how strong he is, but that's only because they refuse to get near him, even when I will them to." Shino says.

"I extremely doubt all of that, Sakura. He's strong, I'll give him that, but all 4 of them?" -Kiba

"No, not 4, five. He fought Anko, too. Apparently he made some sort of bet with her after he took out everybody else. No one knows what the bet is, but the rules were that he had to beat her without using anything on the offensive. That covers jutsu's, weapons and taijutsu. Apparently he just got her into a hold after she tried to hit him for a while."

"Okay, now it's REALLY unbelievable, Kurenai is getting out tomorrow I think, we can ask her, and if we can track down Anko, we'll ask her too." ?Kiba

"Agreed."

The Next Morning

Anko woke up to see the sun shining right into her face. Knowing she always had her curtains drawn, she immediately went on the defensive trying to recognize her surroundings. She reached down her leg only to find neither of her pouches attached to her leg. She hopped out of the foreign bed to see her pouches on a nightstand with loosened buckles as if someone took them off her. She suddenly recalled last night's events and reattached her pouches while looking around the room. It was quaint with a queen sized bed, a nightstand, a dresser and a closet. She looked at the bed to see a small plush frog off to the side. She quickly came to realization that this must be Naruto's apartment. Walking down the hall, she passed a pantry with a washing machine and dryer while on the other side was a simple bathroom with a rather small shower and bath off to the side. As she continued to walk down the hall, she found Naruto sprawled out onto a pull out bed. With a blanket covering his upper and lower torso, you could see one leg hanging off of one side of the bed and his head buried face first into a medium sized frog shaped pillow. Barely stifling back a laugh, she did the first thing that came to mind and softly jumped onto his lower back, causing him to wake up uncomfortably and buck her off while rolling off the other side of his bed to hit the floor. Rubbing his eyes he looked around his living room trying to find the source of the distraction. He quickly found Anko getting off the floor rubbing her ass due to the impact. He remembered now.

"Hey what the hell was that for?"

"I was waking you up idiot. What do you think I was doing?"

"You jumped on my back, dammit! I was having a good dream too!"

Anko's lips upturned wickedly.

"Oh, what was I interrupting, Naruto-kuuun?"

"It was raining ramen, damn it. I haven't had that dream in years and was trying to enjoy it, before I was so rudely interrupted."

Anko pointed below and couldn't help but laugh a little bit.

"So, ramen is what does it for you, eh?"

Following her finger down with his eyes he found himself in a rather compromising situation. Cursing himself, he tried to fix himself to no avail.

"Ramen has got nothing to with that, it's a normal morning reaction, I'll have you know!"

Cackling uncontrollably, she just reared her head back and continued to laugh maniacally.

"Well, if you'll excuse me, I have to go relieve myself! Shit, wait, that came out wrong, you know what I mean."

With that he sped off to his bathroom to take care of his morning ritual all guys are familiar with. (A/N Maybe a TMI, but morning wood is caused by the pressure your prostate puts on you to prevent yourself from urinating in your sleep, before you can wake up and take care of it yourself.)

She knew what he was talking about. She'd taken Anatomy in a required class for everyone with close to perfect chakra control so they could be placed as a temporary medic on a squad that didn't have one for dangerous missions. Didn't stop it from being absolutely hilarious though.

After he finished and flushed to toilet he turned to his living room to find a still laughing Anko chuckling a little bit. Not nearly as bad as it was a minute ago, but she was still laughing lightly. A vein appeared in his forehead as he closed his eyes.

"So this is the thanks I get for letting you sleep in my bed? If I would have known, I just would have dumped you on the kitchen floor."

She sauntered over to him and cupped his cheek.

"I don't need charity, Naruto-kun, but thank you for bringing me back here last night. Your bed is really comfortable and I slept great not rolling around on my pouches. Plus, you know I was just teasing you." She said while giving him a soft peck on the lips.

"That's okay, I guess I deserved it after I kept feeling you up and down last night before I went to bed." He said while trying to keep a straight face.

"You did WHAT? I'll kill you!" She said grabbing a kunai and chasing him around his apartment.

Now it was his turn to laugh out loud. She stopped and had a confused look on her face.

"Oh man, you should have seen the look on your face! It was priceless!" he said hunched over holding his sides.

This time a vein appeared in her forehead as she closed her eyes. Soon, inspiration struck. In a quick rush, she had him pinned up against the back of his hallway with a kunai to his throat. She smiled at him seductively about to pull off one of her brightest pranks yet.

"You know, if you wanted to feel me up Naruto-kun, you could have just asked." She purred into his ear, kunai still at his throat.

Naruto flushed immediately. This did not go unnoticed by Anko as she smiled inwardly trying not to laugh.

'Two can play this game, Anko-chan.'

With a solemn look on his face, he used his most pitiful voice to speak.

"I'm sorry Anko-chan, truth be told I was lying to you earlier about my dream. It was raining, just not ramen. Your hair was undone and it was raining water heavily onto you, but you didn't have your trench coat or your skirt on. You were only wearing your mesh shirt and mesh thigh guards."

This time Anko flushed, it did not go unnoticed by Naruto as he stealthily drew a kunai to her throat why she was distracted. He was about to laugh as well. Soon both of them were looking at each other, both with kunais to opposite throats. Both gulped against the steel pressed to each other's necks.

"Is that so?" she asked with a straight face.

"No, but were you telling the truth either?" He replied with the same face.

"No."

"Then I guess we have an understanding then."

"It would appear so."

They both pulled back their weapons and tried to escape each other, both of them feeling extremely awkward at this point in time. Anko turned away to walk to the door when Naruto had something to say.

"I can't tell my dreams to show me what I want though c"

Before she could grab the handle of the door, her body stiffened immediately. She slowly backed up away from the door and performed an about face. With slit eyes, she looked at his face. She found no flush this time, but she did see a hint of apprehensive desire on his stoic face.

Slowly she walked back to him with a look of absolute seriousness on her face. When their noses were almost touching, she pushed him into the same wall.

'What the hell?'

She walked back up to him, but when they were that close again, she smiled a happy smile, no sarcasm, no pride, no evil, just happy. With no hesitation she said.

"You're mine."

He had no idea what to expect, but he wanted to move slow like they always have. Something in his mind told him she wanted the same thing.

Same time that Morning at the Hospital

Kurenai was at the nurse's desk finishing her discharge papers and as she was walking out the door, Sakura, Hinata, Shino and Kiba met her. Not exactly knowing what they were all doing there, minus Sakura who actually worked there. She didn't exactly know what her former student's were doing here.

"Hey guys, come to see your sensei after she got out of the hospital, eh?"

Kiba was the first to speak (no shock there)

"You could say that, we're glad to see your feeling better. Want to go grab some dango with us?"

"Sure, hospital food sucks. Have a good day, Sakura. Watch out for Kakashi, he finally found his book after you hid it yesterday. He's been giggling all morning."

Sakura fumes.

"Idiot, he knows I told him not to laugh. That's going to make his rib take longer to heal. Thanks Kurenai, I'm going to have to hide it again, or lock it up. Pervert."

Dango restaurant

"So what have you guys been up to?"

"Oh, nothing much Kurenai-sensei, with things pretty much dried up, we've just been splitting turns catching Tora. Most of us just end up meeting here at night. We sit in the front though." ?Hinata

Kurenai shuddered. 'How can that cat still be alive?'

"Well, can't be that bad. That cat's getting old and you guys are a lot faster then you used to be. I never knew you guys met up here at night, a group of us sit in the back having drinks and sharing old boring mission stories."

"Yeah, we know, or at least now we do now. Funny thing is though that Naruto's been sitting at the same booth with Kotetsu, Genma and Anko the past few nights. They've all been missing you guys a lot. They'll be happy to have you back tonight." ?Shino

Kurenai's face paled.

"So when do we get to meet this chick that beat you up? I'm gonna beat her ass for roughing up my sensei!" ?Kiba

"I don't need you to stick up for me Kiba, it was just a friendly spar that got out of hand."

"Oh come on, tell us sensei. I'll have a spar with her, if she's tough enough to get you, maybe I should practice with her? My jyuuken's getting rusty" ?Hinata

"Don't worry about it guys, none of you know her."

Shino raised one of his eyebrows at Kurenai.

Just then the dango arrived and they all started eating. Kurenai was glad for the silence. She wanted to finish and get the hell out of here, when all of the sudden something clicked in her head. 'How do they know my excuse? Naruto and Anko have been sitting at the booth with the other two? How is Anko out of the hospital before me? Then again Sakura never said anything about her. You have got to be kidding me. Sakura told them all about our excuses AND Anko didn't end up in the hospital? What is going on? I've got to find Anko.'

She paid for part of the meal saying goodbye to her former students and left with conviction in her eyes. She already knew Anko wasn't at the Dango shop, so she went to the only other place she thought she would find her. Still moving a little slowly, she flew through the forest to check the cameras in the tower. After finding nothing. She left the forest and went to go see the Hokage Knocking on the door and letting herself in, she found Jiraiya looking down an unconscious Tsunade's blouse while she leaned on her desk. She coughed loudly to announce her presence. Jiraiya turned to see Kurenai and smiled. He shook Tsunade's shoulder to wake her up only to receive a slap to the face sending him to the corner of the office. She picked her head up from the desk and wiped the drool from the side of her mouth. Jiraiya peeled himself off the wall and jumped to his normal stoop on the window.

"Ah Kurenai, it's nice to see you're out of the hospital and feeling better. I'm sure you've noticed that you got off pretty easy. I don't know if you remember, but you can thank Asuma for breaking your fall."

Kurenai sweat-drops

"Tsunade-sama can you answer me a question? How is Anko doing, is she still in the hospital?"

"She never got sent to the hospital, Kurenai. Only the 4 of you guys did."

"Just like I thought. What happened to her? The other 3 don't know what happened either. From what I can tell, she was the last one of us to fight him. How could she not end up in the hospital? Guy told me that he, Asuma and Anko took him all on at the same time."

Tsunade smiled. "Asuma was the first to go. Naruto henge'd into a rock and appeared in front of him, and well you know the rest of that story. Guy went out with one throw. After getting rid of Anko's snakes, he dropped those two off in our box to get treated temporarily. After that, Naruto stopped the fight to talk to Anko for a while. All we could hear was something about a bet that he could beat her without hitting her or using jutsu's or weapons. He stood in one spot while she took off at full speed and tried cutting him to shreads, snakes and all. After a few minutes, he just put her in a hold with his arms and legs behind her. He even held her sleeves closed so she couldn't use her snakes. He said something to her we couldn't hear and she gave up."

Kurenai was shocked. He didn't even have to hit her to win? He stood in the same spot the whole time? He honestly did take all 5 of them down, in one move.

"We really should have listened to Kakashi c" as she hung her head.

"Don't feel bad about it, Kurenai. You all still would have lost, it just would have taken longer." Jiraiya said.

"The kid's amazing, you should have seen the rest of the fight. He even got all of you off the battlefield after he knocked you guys out, so you wouldn't get any collateral damage." Tsunade smiled warmly.

"He sure is something else, I agree. I had no idea he was that powerful, plus I've got this weird feeling that he wasn't even trying."

"He walked away with slightly dirty clothes and a trickle of blood running down his nose after Guy finally managed to land a hit, a HARD hit. It didn't even move him back Kurenai, not an inch. He only got hit cause he was trying to get Asuma to the booth when Anko finally managed to figure out where he was going to end up and trapped his ankles." Tsunade said.

"Well, what's done is done, I'm just glad he wasn't trying to hurt any of us. Do you know where Anko is, Tsunade-sama? I was just at the Dango restaurant, so I know she isn't there. I checked the cameras in the Forest of Death and she isn't there either. Does the interrogation department have anything going on today?"

Tsunade shuffled through some paperwork real quick. "Nope. Nothing, Ibiki's starting to get an itchy trigger-finger. He's probably going to beg me to let him take care of discipline at the Academy to see if he can blow off some steam."

"Haha, knowing him, you're probably right. Well if that's the case I'm completely out of ideas. Guess I'll just have to wait to see her tonight. Oh, and one more thing. Does anybody else know about what happened, I was getting some pretty weird questions from my former students today."

"I didn't say anything, and you guys kept to your incredibly lame excuses, so unless someone else told them, I don't think so."

"They wouldn't c"

"What are you talking about Kurenai?"

"They told me at the restaurant today that Naruto had been showing up lately and meeting with Anko, Kotetsu and Genma at all ours usual booth. If they'd been drinking, Anko might have said something to Genma and Kotetsu, and knowing the living gossip column that is Sakura and Ino, they could have heard something. Shit."

"Haha, could be. All of them hang out there at night as well these days. Ah, youngsters. Want some sake, pervert?"

"Always, 5 card or hold em'?"

POOF! Gamakichi and Tatsutan appear grabbing their respective hands dealt.

Kurenai face-faults. "Shouldn't you be working or something, Hokage-sama?"

She takes a chug and passes the bottle to Jiraiya. "Nah, I gave myself the day off to celebrate you getting out of the hospital."

Down stairs, Shizune face faults for what she thinks to be for no reason. "Ow! Why did I do that?"

Back to Naruto's Apartment

"You're mine."

He had no idea what to expect, but he wanted to move slow like they always have. Something in his mind told him she wanted the same thing.

He pulled the tie off her hair letting it drop to below her shoulders. He loved the way her hair looked down. He slowly started to run his fingers through her hair before she grabbed his wrists and spun him with her back now against the wall. She put his wrists at his side and pulled his head down to her and inhaled heavily before starting to kiss him. Out of instinct, Naruto went to place his hands at the top of her waist before she took her arms off the back of his neck and placed them back at his side never breaking the kiss once. He was confused, but he wasn't going to stop a perfectly good opportunity to continue kissing her by starting an argument. After she felt satisfied that he wasn't going to move his hands anymore. She put one hand deep into his hair and started to play, tracing her nails back and forward lightly, causing him to quiver a little bit. Inside her head Anko thought to herself 'Guess it's the same for him too, good. Good. Now, take this.' While continuing to stroke his scalp and hair altering between just her fingers and then going back to raking her nails, she took this moment to remove her other arm from the back of his neck to snake it up and underneath his undershirt to place her warm palm between his shoulder blades and then proceeds to trace circles around them with just the nail on her forefinger. At this point Naruto pulls his head back slightly to inhale sharply while resting his forehead on hers.

"You're right, this is torture." He proclaims while panting feeling her nail travel to the other side of his shoulder beginning there.

"Haha. I told you, Naruto-kun."

He returns to kissing her until he felt his entire back tingle due to her manipulation. Damning the rules, he grabs her waist firmly and pulls her back from the wall toward him. Slightly startled she goes to return his arms when she feels his lips separate slightly and then he flicks her upper lip with his tongue. 'Damn the rules.' She opens her mouth and he almost rams his tongue into her mouth beginning to lick the underside of her tongue and then licks the length of the roof of her mouth pulling back to right behind her teeth causing her whole body to shiver. Never one to be out done she begins to loop her tongue around his while forcing him back into his own mouth where she pulls slightly away from his tongue to circle hers around the top of his canines licking his lower lip simultaneously. He moans into her mouth causing her body to shiver again. Battling her tongue back he licks her bottom lip too, only to start grazing it with his teeth tugging it a little towards his mouth. He feels her legs about to give way when they both pull away to catch some much-needed air. Still gripping her waist they both lean back up against the wall, him resting his head against the wall, while she had her head slung over his shoulder.

Both panting uncontrollably, they were trying to think through the fog that was in their heads at the time.

'My god, where did he learn how to kiss like that? My panties are completely soaked. I can feel it running down my thighs. Isn't he supposed to be a rookie? I was even the one in control. Then again, me teasing his back definitely got a reaction out of him. It felt like a vice when he first grabbed my waist. I want to tear off all of his clothes right now, but I'm not that kind of woman. He sure is making it hard though. That reminds me, I need to check something' Having finally gotten her knees under control she bends her right one slowly and 'accidentally' runs it across the front of his pants. Naruto almost buckles as he groans into the wall. 'Well, that answers my question. He seems to be having the same problem. We need to take a break, go get some food or something, ANYTHING. This is could get out of hand real quick.'

'My god, where did she learn how to kiss like that? I feel like I'm going to break through my pants. Is this the way I was making her feel when I was the one teasing her? No wonder she wanted to return the favor. She just wanted to see me squirm and moan. Haha, paybacks a bitch, but I DEFINITELY don't care about this kind of payback. I want to just pick her up right now and throw her on my bed, but I don't want that yet, and I don't want her to think that I just want her for her body. Ughnnnn did she just do? I felt her knee rub against my pants cohhh, still trying to control, I see. Checking to see if I got any reaction, eh? I'll let it slide it this time, but next time I'll say something for that little trick. Sniff. What is that smell? It's really strong and thick, almost musky. Haha, I guess I do get a little payback right now. She's wet, REALLY wet, that's why it's so thick right now. Anyways, we need to get out of here NOW. Anywhere else but here, things could get way out of hand.'

Waiting another minute to catch his breath and let 'himself' calm down. He finally suggests some way to get the hell out of Dodge.

"Hey Anko-chan, would you like to go get something eat?"

She thanked the lords above that he had grasped the situation and was thinking the same thing. She knew she probably couldn't have put up much of a fight if this were to continue any longer she quickly replies.

"Yeah, Naru-kun, that's sounds like a great idea, can I just use your bathroom for a second? Then we can leave."

He smiles widely knowing exactly why.

"Sure, not a problem, it's on your left through that door."

'What the hell is he smiling about? Shit! If he can smell me from 500 meters, he can definitely smell my panties right now. To hell with it, I don't care. It's not like I didn't just rub my leg against his dick a minute ago. Geez, I'm going to have to rinse these a few times and twist them dry before I can get all of myself off these. He owes me a pair of panties. I'm glad it's just a thong though, or else I'd have to throw them away. Great, I also have to wash my thighs, too. He sure does know how to please a woman. Well, better hurry up, I'm starting to get turned on again.'

'How wet was she for crying out loud? She's taking forever, almost sounds like she's taking a shower. Okay, now she seriously needs to hurry the hell up. Me thinking about her taking a shower is causing me to get turned on, again.'

After finally wiping her thighs dry, she wrings her panties out for the third time before finally being able to slip them on. 'Shit! These are freezing! Better take the long way so I can get an air-dry'

"Oh, don't think I don't know why you were smiling, asshole." She fake rants.

"Whatever can you mean, Anko-chan? I don't know what you're talking about, however I do seem to remember someone's rogue leg earlier."

"Touche, Naru-kun, Touche. You owe me a pair of panties now. Let's get out of here, we've got to take the long route, I'm freezing. I need an air-dry thanks to your sorry ass."

"Not a problem, the long way it is. How's dango sound?"

"You just took the words right out my mouth Naru-kun. Let's get out of here."

With that, both of them opened his window and bounded from roof to roof circling the Dango place three times before they went in.

Outside on the street

Kurenai had been walking around aimlessly all day. All elite jounin were mandated to stay in town unless an emergency mission popped up. Thankfully a situation like that hasn't happened and probably won't for a long time. She had already visited the others at the hospital today and was now just walking around avoiding the rest of the rookie jounins. Walking down the road with her arms behind her head trying to stretch her ribs out without putting too much strain on them, she sees Anko and Naruto walking into the dango stop from about half a block away. Finally finding who she was looking for, she decides to go meet up with them.

Inside the Dango Stop

"I'll take 10 fruit and pork and 10 natto please." Anko requests.

"And I'll go ahead and have one c." He tries to say but is interrupted by Anko.

"Oh no, your not pulling that shit again, he'll take 20 beef and pork, please" answering for him.

"Ah come on, you're no fun." He pouts.

At this point Kurenai walks in and sits next to Anko across from Naruto

"What's up Kurenai? You look like hell. Did some kid hand your ass to you?" Anko jabs.

Kurenai growls. "Ah, just the person I was looking for. Oh, congratulations on the promotion Naruto."

"Thank you Kurenai. Good to see your out and feeling better. No hard feelings?"

"None at all, wish I could have seen the rest of the fight though, Tsunade told me about you carrying us all up to box to get patched up afterwards. Looks like someone didn't have to be patched up though." She looked at Anko out of the corner of her eye.

Anko smiled sheepishly. "Hey, I'm just as embarrassed as you. The brat made a bet with conditions so much in my favor that I couldn't refuse. I still can't believe you pinned me, punk."

"Hahaha. It wasn't my fault you lost. I just thought you could hit a standing target."

"Watch your mouth, kid. I can still kill you." She seethed.

Kurenai hearing all of this before wasn't surprised at all. Even their stupid bickering was the same. She still needed answers though.

"What were you guys betting?"

Both of them slightly went ridged. Neither of them had thought of a good cover. Clever like the fox he was, Naruto answered quickly.

"If I won, I'd tie her up to a post and she'd have to watch me eat an entire tray of dango in front of her."

" cAnd if she had won, hahaha, OOOF! :cough: Sorry about that, if she had won, I'd have to give up ramen for a week."

Kurenai started laughing. "Now that almost makes up for all of us being in the hospital. I just wish I could have seen it. I'm surprised you're still living. You might have beaten her in the stadium, but I don't know if even YOU could have run fast enough if she ever found a way to cut herself down."

Naruto and Anko sweat-drop. Both of them thinking the same thing, 'Phew that was a close one.'

"Yeah, you're probably right. I'd do the same for ramen."

"Speaking of, what are you doing here Naruto? I didn't know you liked dango?"

"It's good, I just prefer ramen. Since I've been coming here after the exam, I usually just order one stick, then sneak a whole bunch of ramen in, but Ms. Pissy over there effectively cut out that option today. OOF! :cough:"

Kurenai was wondering why the table would occasionally shake and Naruto would double over a little when she finally realized that whenever Naruto started saying something Anko didn't like, she'd kick him, and then he would correct himself. Another thing was weird that she just picked up on. Anko's hair was down. She'd never seen Anko wear her hair down. Then her eyes widened when she looked at Naruto's right wrist; it had a hair tie on it! Now, she couldn't prove it was Anko's, but it seemed to fit. The only thing now is, why?

Suddenly she heard fingers snapping in front of her face.

"Earth to Kurenai, anybody in there?"

"Hey Kurenai, you feeling okay? You were staring into space there for a while."

Kurenai shook her head a little bit clearing her thoughts. When she picked her head back up, she looked at them. There wasn't anything on Naruto's wrist and Anko's hair was up. 'I must be seeing things. Maybe it's the pills.'

"I'm fine, I was just thinking about Asuma. You really worked him over Naruto."

"Guy and him had me surrounded. I had to get out of that circle, plus I only hit him once." Naruto said while assuming the 'Naruto position' ?.

Exactly :30 seconds earlier

Anko started to scratch the back of her neck when something made her eyes bulge out. It wasn't her neck, it was her hair, she had never put it back up after they had left Naruto's apartment. Kurenai knew she never wore her hair down. She looked beside her to see Kurenai eyeing Naruto's right wrist. Her eyes bulged again. Her hair tie was on his wrist! Deciding to quickly resolve this situation while Kurenai was in la-la land, she pulled back in the seat slightly so she could point out to Naruto that her hair tie was on his wrist. He barely managed to suppress his shock slipping her tie off slowly while moving his hand back and under the table to hand it back to Anko.

Present Time

"Hey Kurenai. Now that you're out do you want to go do something? This brat is the only person with a pulse I've had to put up with for the last few days."

Dismissing all former misconceptions, she replied. "Yeah sure, let's go."

"You coming tonight, Naruto?"

Naruto smirked with his hands behind his head. "Well, now that you're back, you wouldn't mind?"

"No, not at all, you're a jounin now Naruto, you can join our table, I'm sure the rest will agree when they get out. Kakashi should be out tomorrow."

Both of them started to walk away when Anko said. "Don't go encouraging him, Kurenai." She then turned her head back and winked at our favorite blonde ninja while he stuck his tongue out at her.

Later that night in the hopital

"Well, Kakashi-sensei, despite your smut invoked laughing fits, you're actually okay to leave. Just make sure you take it easy for a while." Sakura berated him.

Kakashi just nodded and left to sign his discharge papers. Looking at the clock above the secretary's desk, he saw that it was close to the time to meet up with everyone cerr just Kurenai, Kotetsu and Genma at the Dango Stop. He opened the doors and began to stroll towards the restaurant, looking for sake that he had been deprived of for his stint in the hospital.

Forest of Death 8:00 pm

Anko was sitting between Naruto's legs stretched out with her back towards his chest feeling it rise and fall. He had his arms wrapped around her stomach with his fingers intertwined with hers. Lying up against the tree he decided to speak.

"I think we should probably wait until they all get out of the hospital before we tell anyone. As much as I hate to admit it, I trust baa-chan and ero-seenin not to say anything."

Nodding showed that she agreed. "I was thinking the same thing. I'm not much for hiding and I know you don't give a shit like I do, but might as well surprise them all at the same time. Want to play fox and snake tomorrow?"

"Haha, well I'd hate to cut into your social life, ugh. Do you really have to elbow me whenever I say something you don't like? Ugh. I'll that as a yes. It's about time to leave. You head on first, Anko-chan" He says then kisses her between her shoulder.

"I'll see you in a bit, Naru-kun." She turns around and lays a wet kiss on his lips as she disappears in a swirl of leaves.

5, 4, 3, 2, 1, and then he was gone in a flash of yellow.

Dango Stop

Anko walks up to the booth and plops down right next to Kurenai.

"It's nice to see your back, Kurenai. Feeling better?" asked Genma.

"Yes, I am. Glad to be out of that damn hospital, that's for sure."

Kakashi walks up to the booth and sits down next to Anko.

"So they decided to let you off the leash today too, eh Cyclops?" (1 guess)

"It's nice to see you too, Anko. Yeah, just got out a few hours ago. Kurenai, you still look a little beat up. How are you feeling Anko?"

Anko raised her bicep and grabbed it. "Perfect. Unlike you fools, I walked away without a scratch."

Kakashi eyed her with suspicion before Naruto came strolling up and sat next to Kakashi in the booth.

"I made her a bet that I could take her out without using my hands or feet. Her ego fell for it, ugh, and it ended with me putting her into a hold with me holding onto her sleeves so she couldn't sic her damn snakes on me."

Kakashi still had a suspicious look on his eye before Kurenai spoke up. "Ramen vs. Dango, Kakashi." He sweat dropped fully grasping the situation now. "As for you, Naruto, I'm not a stickler for time, but we usually show up at 8."

Naruto smirked and put his hand in the 'Naruto Position' ?. "Well you see, I got lost on the road of life so that's why I wasn't here earlier."

Everyone at the table face faulted except for Anko.

"Do I really sound that lame when I say that?" (1 guess)

Everyone at the table nodded.

"Yes, you do. At least the rest of you have probably only heard that a few times. I can't even remember how many times I've heard that excuse, I probably could remember how many times I have but I lost count when I had to save an old lady from a burning building."

Queue the face faults.

"Okay, I guess it's time I started coming up with something a little more believable."

Anko grinned evilly.

"I've got the perfect one for you Kakashi."

Having seen this look many times before, he started to worry while running through the possibilities in his head before Anko halted him after a dramatic pause.

"Picture this one Kakashi. 'I would have been here earlier but as I was hopping from roof to roof reading Icha-Icha. And then I fell onto a light post, so I had to go to the hospital.'"

Anko and Naruto erupted into a fit of laughter while the rest of the table minus Kakashi, looked extremely confused.

Kakashi's eyebrow raised slightly as he said calmly trying to hide his embarrassment. 'Where the hell did they hear that?' "Oh come on, like anyone would believe that one." He laughed nervously.

"Oh, I've got it on pretty good word that a few people have bought it already." Naruto said still laughing.

Anko was struggling not to fall onto either Kurenai or Kakashi.

At the newly dubbed Table 11

"Well, Kakashi and Kurenai are back. However, Naruto and Anko are still the only ones laughing." Ino said.

"I have no idea what's going on, but I heard Naruto say he was late because he got lost on the road of life, so that might be it. You guys haven't heard it, but it was Kakashi's favorite excuse for being late." ?Sakura

Tenten merely continued her conversation with Neji. Shino raised an eyebrow while looking at Naruto. Kiba was trying desperately to get Hinata to go on a date with him. Shikamaru only mumbled something along the lines of " ctroublesome blondes c"

Anko and Naruto eventually stopped laughing and started exchanging normal banter amongst the rest of the booth while sending the bottle around the table like a hot potato. After an hour or so, everyone startled to shuffle out of the restaurant, or in Kakashi's case, stumble out.

After everybody started walking his or her separate ways, Naruto made it about a few blocks away before zipping away in streak of yellow. All of a sudden, a very familiar feeling of dizziness came over a violet-haired kunoichi. She found herself in an alley when she had just been on the street. After remembering the last time she felt dizzy like this, she looked down to see two arms holding her, one underneath her knees while the other was behind her shoulders. Looking up she saw Naruto.

"I forgot to say goodnight."

She grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him down to her face. He kissed her forehead, then rested his own onto hers, just looking into her eyes. He moved to the side of her head and blew warm air down the side of her neck, tickling her. She almost started to laugh before she pulled him back to her eyes. After staring at each other for a while, they closed in at the same time laying kisses upon each other's lips at a slow sloppy manner. No tongue, just long, wet chaste kisses. Leaning her down sideways, he let her feet rest on the ground. She pulled her arms back from behind his head. Anko then threw her arms around his body beneath his arms resting her head against his chest. Naruto still had one around her shoulders, so he brought his newly freed left arm and placed it around her shoulders as well, resting his chin on the top of head. After standing there in each other's arms for a few minutes, Anko pulled back from his chest, stood on her tippy toes and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Goodnight, Naru-kun." She walked away and disappeared in swirl of leaves. Smiling Naruto left the alley and decided to get home the old-fashioned way.

The Next Day at Noon, Forest of Death

Not even opening an eye. "I thought I told you that you couldn't sneak up on me, Anko-chan."

"Ah well, can't blame a girl for trying." She said while staring down at Naruto attached from the bottom of a tree branch.

"It doesn't matter how many times I see it, that trench coat still amazes me. It's gravity-defying."

"This coming from someone with hair that is impossible to comb backwards, forwards or any which way possible without it bouncing right back into place."

Naruto shrugs his shoulders.

"So, who's 'it' today?" Naruto asks.

Before she even answered, he had to shield his eyes from the dirt and leaves that just blew up in his face.

"Well, I guess that answers the question. HERE I COME!"

2 hours had passed and Naruto has been on Anko's trail for quite some time now. He was keeping the same distance as usual, but he could definitely tell she's been getting even quicker.

"Are you going to catch up or what? Or is the invincible Naruto getting tired? I got a lot more then this." 'Pant, pant. I can never shake him, he knows this forest as well I do now. I'm running out of gas.'

After picking this look up from Anko, Naruto grins evilly.

"You'll have to excuse me this time. I've been enjoying the view back here for quite some time now."

"Just shut up and just catch up already. You can stare at my ass later." 'Man I sure do like him, I was dead tired a minute ago and all he does is say he's been ogling my ass for the last 2 hours and I feel like I just took a soldier pill.'

A flash of yellow was all she could see as it bolted past her.

"Tag."

"That's what I'm talking about now. Better get running, Naru-kun."

They ran slowly jumping from tree to tree. He was leading her to the tower. Why? She didn't know, and she didn't care, nowhere was off limits in the game. There was no Switzerland. Landing upon a ledge on the tower, he sped off inside to arrive in the mini-arena used to stage the prelims. Anko had slowed down to a walk seeing he had nowhere to run to. He suddenly spoke up.

"I have a bet I'd like to offer, Anko-chan."

Having nothing to lose at this point, considering she had basically already tagged him she stopped walking and stood with her arms crossed against her chest.

"I bet after you tag me, that I could get you to come back to this area by your own free will. Then I could tag you without even moving from this spot."

'What the hell is he planning? I'm sure the prankster's got something, but getting me to come back is no simple feet. Well, what the hell, let's see what he's got up his sleeve.'

"What is the risk/reward?"

"I'll leave that up to you. I did offer the bet, so it's up to you to pick what the risk/reward is."

'Hmmm, this smells fishy, it almost seems that he doesn't care if he wins or loses. That's not like him. Guess I better make the risk/reward simple then cHmm, that's simple enough, win-win situation.'

"Winner get's to take the steering wheel tonight, we've been sharing for the past few nights, I'm sure you've noticed. Loser submits, just that simple."

"I'm fine with that, however I do get to set the conditions."

"I'm listening" smirking upwards.

"You can't leave the Forest until 7:30 tonight. If you do, I win by default."

"You've got to be kidding me, that's it? Your on, Naru-kun." With this she tags him and begins to walk away, in absolutely no rush. As she's about to leave the arena she hears a POOF!

She turns around to see Naruto still standing in the same spot only with a little blood coming his thumb as he rolls up a small scroll and put's it in his flak jacket. As the smoke clears a familiar scent strikes her nose. Finally able to see past the smoke she sees a circular table around Naruto, plates set out with every kind of dango imaginable. Some of the arrangements she had never seen before. She holds back some drool and begins to taunt him.

"So this is your master plan? What a joke. I'm going to enjoy making you squirm tonight. Sure, I love dango, everybody knows that, but it's not like I can't avoid eating it for five hours. Should have thought of something more clever than this, Naru-kun."

"That would be five hours and 30 minutes, Anko-chan."

"Haha, like it matters." At this her stomach begins to grumble quite audibly.

"Haha, I'll see you shortly, Anko-chan."

Anko turns back around and dashes outside the arena and in the forest trying desperately to get the smell out of her nose, but it just won't disappear. 'Damn him, if it was just normal dango, it wouldn't matter, but I haven't seen half of those arrangements before and the smell is completely different, good different.' After jumping from tree to tree getting as far away from the tower as she can without leaving the forest, she STILL can't get the smell from her nose. She's tried putting her nose in leaves, bark, even rinsing her nose out with water and it still won't go away. 'He did something to me. That's the only explanation. He did something to me so the smell wouldn't go away. What did he do? Ah well, no matter. There's not much time left anyways. She looks at her watch and her eyes get wider then a dinner plate. It's only 3:30? You've got to be kidding me!'

1 hour later

'It can't be much longer now. Shit! 4:30' her stomach grumbles even louder as she tries to breathe only through her mouth.

1 hour later

'Please, please, please I beg of you watch. Shit! 5:30'

1 hour later

'Maybe if I think I'm not paying attention it'll go by faster. Shit! 6:30. Hold on, not much longer now Anko.'

30 minutes later in the Tower

Anko enters the arena to see Naruto still standing in the same spot, only he appears to be meditating. His breath is slow and deep, heart rate almost non-existent. She however looks like she's been dragged through hell and back.

'Okay, my chances are slim, but if he's really meditating I might be able to sneak a stick or two before he can tag me. I've already masked my chakra signature and considering all the foliage I've been rolling through for the last 5 hours, I shouldn't smell like me anymore. Slowly, Anko, slowly, there's only a few meters left. Okay, one stick, two sticks, three sticks. This should be enough. Oh shit.'

"Tag." He says with a smile.

"What did you do to my nose damn it!"

"I didn't do anything to your nose, while we were chasing each other earlier, I'd stop for a second sticking a seal on trees all around the forest as we lapped for those two hours. Some high, some low, mostly near the center of the trees we usually jump from. After I unsealed the dango in here, it activated all the seals out there as well, releasing the same scent. Well I know you want to kill me by now, but how about you forget that and we dig in for a while?"

This time, she made no attempt to hide the drool pooling at the side of her mouth as she looked on.

"Okay, I'll spare your life this time, but you only get to have the sticks I say you can, understood?"

"Ah, yes Anko-hime." He bows.

She stifles a giggle (Yes, Anko, a giggle cALMOST) before her face hardens again.

"Your damn right. Now get over here and feed me."

The time flew by as Naruto hand fed Anko all of the dango, piece by piece. Finishing all but one stick; she hand feeds the final stick to him. After all of the food was devoured, Naruto picked her up and led her a short distance to a close wall. Gesturing her to wrap her legs around his waist, he sits down cross-legged and gently rests her back against the cold wall. He scoots forward softly, their bodies almost completely pressed to each other by now. He goes for his favorite spot right away and takes off her hair-tie, except this time, he wraps it around her wrist instead of his own. Reaching behind her head, he digs one hand into her and pulls her towards his mouth. Nipping at her upper-lip she opens her mouth and a slow gasp escapes in anticipation. Slowly advancing he opens his mouth to explore hers. The sweet and bitter tastes of several different types of dango attack his senses. Shifting her head to the side a little, he puts his tongue into her mouth to be met with hers, they slowly start to massage each others tongue's moving from mouth to mouth, tasting and savoring each other. He wraps his mouth around her tongue and suckles at it while lightly biting it as well. She forcefully pulls back and exhales loudly, panting and breathing roughly. Instantly after her episode she disregards the rules and grabs the back of his head with both hands and slams it back into her face jetting her tongue into his mouth while wrapping around his in several random rotations, licking his canines again and biting down on his lip, nearly drawing blood. Letting the back of her head go, he brings one hand into her trench coat and wraps it around her back and begins to slowly bring his hand up and down her back so faint that she could barely feel it, but to her it felt like small electrical jolts running up and down her body. She moans into his mouth almost squealing, arching her back forwards pressing her breasts against his chest. The friction between her shirt, coat and his chest causes her to push back. He brings his other free hand to place his palm right in the center of her stomach. Bringing his hand up he slowly places his fingers together near her belly button at the same agonizing pace he's currently using on her back. Just as slow he spreads them back apart while lowering his palm back down onto her stomach. She really does squeal into his mouth this time while shaking. In one solid movement, she unwraps her legs from his waist, pulls both hands away and pushes him by the shoulders to the ground. She lies against the wall with her eyes clenched tightly while breathing heavily. Confused and slightly scared, Naruto leans back up and sits next to her against the wall. Waiting for her breathing to calm down. He asks concerned.

"Are you okay, Anko-chan?"

She nods rapidly but says nothing.

"Did I do something wrong?"

After finally catching her breath and opening up her eyes again only to reveal a glossed look. She replies in a deep, husky, stuttering tone.

"No cno cno you didn't. Not even close."

'MY GOD! I can barely breathe. I can't think at all. I can't even see. I'm still shivering. All he did was kiss me, and touch my stomach and back! My god! :pant: :pant: What do I even say? He's so cute; he even asked me if I was okay, good old Naruto for you. That was the most mind blowing orgasm I've ever had. My god! I can't see. He's so sweet; he doesn't even know what he did. If I hadn't have thrown him off me, I would have torn him to shreds and fucked him senseless.'

Throwing her arm around his shoulder, she asks him to help her stand up. She lets go and tries to walk only to fall flat on her ass, or so she thought. At the last second, Naruto grabbed her arm and threw it over his shoulder again while he put his other arm around her waist firmly, effectively almost dragging her out of the tower to rest her back up against a much more comfortable tree then a cold solid concrete wall.

"You owe me another pair of panties, Naru-kun." She says, the gloss fading away from her eyes.

"Oh, so that's what it was, I thought it was something along those lines until you unceremoniously threw me to my back while I still had my legs crossed. Thank god I'm a ninja or that probably would have hurt. Did you cum?"

Anko nodded her head

"Check your shirt and pant legs."

He looked down and sure as shit, she was right. He was soaked from the bottom of his shirt to the thighs of his pants. He had never even noticed his clothes sticking to him and the cold breeze he felt that were focused on those areas.

"Shit. What time is it?" realizing it was probably later then 8.

"8:30. Shit. We lost track of time." She started to wrack her brain with excuses. If both of them weren't there, they'd be suspicious for sure. There was only one way out of it that she could think of. Little did she know, Naruto was thinking the exact same thing.

"Okay, if we both don't show up, we're screwed. If we both show up late, we're screwed. I'm the more damaged one here, so I'll just skip tonight. You probably need to get cleaned up a little, too. I'm a lot faster than you, where do you live? The quicker you get there and rearranged, the better."

She smiled. "Great minds think alike, Naru-kun, although I was going to tell you to go, since I'm having a little trouble walking right now haha. I should be okay by the time I leave my apartment though. It's about 3km west once you get out of the Forest."

Crack!

"Damn, I'm not sure if I'll ever get used to that. Okay it's that complex over there, top floor." Nothing but a stream of yellow remained.

"Yikes, well at least that one wasn't as bad as the last."

Naruto assumed the 'Position' ?

"Trust me, you get used to it after a while. I'll just piggy back you around for a while one of these days."

"Haha, whatever, Naru-kun. I have to go get cleaned up, now go, you wreak of me."

Naruto takes a deep sniff and exhales with a smile on his face.

"Whatever you say, I think it smells awesome. No matter, I'll see around, Anko-chan."

Crack!

Anko quickly shut her door and leaned her back against it and blushed for the first time in as long as she can remember. Shoving his words aside, she tears throughout her apartment like a tornado. A splash of water here and there, she reties her hair and changes her clothes. She walks out her door locking it and then explodes into a swirl of leaves.

Dango Stop, 8:40

Anko walks by table 11 and down the aisle to her and the others booth.

"I just got out of the hospital and you show up late, Anko? I'm hurt." Asuma pouts.

"Oh, I'm sorry. On the way here, I got caught in an genjutsu and I had to bang my jaw on a wall to dispel it."

Everyone face-faulted, that is except Asuma, who merely sweat-dropped.

"That's not even good by my standards, Anko." ?Kakashi

"Oh, I thought some people would fall for that one too. Guess I can't get past you guys though." She starts to laugh maniacally while taking a seat on a cushion next to Kurenai.

'Where the hell did she hear that from? I know it wasn't anybody here, they never even heard me say it, well at least I'm lucky she left out the Kurenai part or else it might actually end up being true, haha.'

"Hey Anko, where's Naruto at? I thought you told me yesterday he started coming here at night with us?" Kurenai asked.

"Hell if I know, idiot probably fell asleep in the Forest of Death or that ramen stand he's always at."

As planned, everyone at the table shrugged it off. Anko sighed inwardly.

Committing probably the biggest mistake of her life, she was caught by everyone at the table staring into nothing with a light smile on her face.

Ironically enough Kurenai was the one to snap her out of the dream world.

"Anko, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. What's up?"

Asuma smirked. "Oh nothing. You were just sitting there staring at the wall with a smile on your face. I don't think I've seen you smile like that, not even when you get to torture someone with Ibiki :shudders:"

"Nah, I was just reminiscing about the look on your face as you sailed through that wall."

"I know Guy is the only one left. Would anyone care to inform me why everyone except Anko ended up in the hospital?" Asuma asked.

Kurenai was about to speak up before Kakashi interrupted

"Naruto said he could beat her without his hands or feet. They made a bet. Ramen vs. Dango, he won. End of story." He said

"Well, I guess you got lucky than. That kid's got a nasty right hook."

After going over the whole battle one more time, filling in the blanks everyone had. They would have to wait for Guy tomorrow to get the final piece. Anko refused to tell them that part. That part even scared her a little.

Table 11

"I see, well more like, I hear Naruto isn't here. Most of their table is back now. I wonder where he's at?" ?Ino

"Who knows, he's probably nose deep into bowls of ramen right now. Still, has ANYONE seen him around more lately?" ?Sakura

"No." ?Shino

"I haven't seen that loud mouth anywhere these days. The only place I can even find his scent is at that table and on Anko. She's probably the only who knows where he hangs out." ?Kiba

"Well as far as I know the only places she really goes is here and the Forest of Death. I see her hanging with the rest of the sensei's occasionally, but I'd say the Forest of Death is probably where he's been." ?Ino

"Yeah, I know. Tsunade-sama and Jiraiya-sama haven't seen him around either, but I've got a feeling they're not telling me something. Come to think of it, they've been acting like this ever since the 4 sensei's were admitted." ?Sakura

"What the hell is going on." ?Ino

"THIS MYSTERY IS TRULY A DISPLAY OF YOUTHFULNESS" ?Lee

"Why do you guys even care? The peace is kid of nice." ?Tenten

"You're the only who doesn't know him, Tenten. I like being with you, but if it weren't for Naruto, we would never be with each other. He saved me, the Neji here right now is only here because of him so I'd appreciate it if you just say absolutely nothing at all." ?Neji

Tenten almost fainted. She hadn't heard Neji talk to her like that csince cbefore the Chuunin exams over 6 years ago. That's when he fought Naruto and lost.

The table was stunned. That was probably the most any of them have heard Neji talk in one conversation. Sakura decided to intervene and stop this nonsensical ranting.

"It doesn't really matter. Thanks to Kiba, it's pretty much a sure thing that Naruto spends his time in the Forest of Death or here when the sensei's show up. We'll wait and see if he shows up here tomorrow and ask him ourselves." ?Sakura

" ctroublesome blondes c" (1 guess)

The Next Day

Naruto was strolling down the street to Ichiraku's. Truth be told, he wasn't addicted to it, but it sure will be nice after going a week without it. He pulled the curtain back to see a certain silver headed pervert on a stool enjoying some beef ramen and some sake.

"Hey, old man! Can I get 10 bowels of beef and miso ramen?"

"Not a problem Naruto, coming right up."

"Hey, ero-sennin, you mind passing a dish down?"

Jiraiya eyed him with a smile.

"Yeah sure, kid. Here you go. You know your friends have been looking all around for you ever since you started hanging out in that dreadful forest."

Naruto downs the dish and ushers Jiraiya for another one, which he is all too happy to oblige.

"You know, if you would have told me that a week ago. I probably would have stopped spending so much time in there. I'm glad you didn't. I'm the happiest I've been in my whole life. I'll talk to them tonight. It's going to be kind of a big night as it is now that Guy will be out of the hospital and will be joining us at their booth tonight. Anko and I have just been trying to keep everything under the radar until they all got out, so I could explain the fight and the bet. I know you and baa-chan have been playing misdirection to the 'Gossip Column'. Thanks, Jiraiya-sensei."

With that, Naruto downed his bowls, chugged his dish and paid for his meal. As he was about to leave Jiraiya spoke up.

"No problem, Naruto. Just promise me that you'll provide me some 'research' material since I can't sneak up on you."

A vein appeared on Naruto's forehead as he pinned something to Jiraiya's vest and he threw him towards the Hokage's Tower.

The Hokage Tower

Tsunade just happened to be sleeping on a pile of paper at the time when she heard someone come crashing through the window behind her and landing against the door, slightly bending the hinges. Tsunade walked up to Jiraiya, not even saying anything and pulled the note off his vest. 'To: baa-chan ero-sennin just asked me to provide him with 'research' material since he knows he can't sneak up on me anymore. P.S. Thanks for shielding me from the 'Gossip Column'. Love ?your brat' Tsunade smiled at the note for a minute before remembering the topic of the note. A vein appeared on her forehead as she picked up a still dizzy Jiraiya and flung him at the Northern Gates.

Forest of Death, noon.

Naruto walked up behind Anko and laid his head on her shoulder while he hugged her, letting his linked arms rest on her stomach. Anko leaned her shoulder back into his chest and brought up her hand to cup his cheek from behind. Tilting her head back, she beckoned him to come closer. They locked lips with passion. A few wet smacks later they returned to looking out into the Forest. Naruto spoke with a smile on his face.

"That sure was a quick game of fox and snake."

Anko smiled cheerily. "What are you talking about? I'm tagging you right now, you just happen to be tagging me back."

Naruto chuckled. "I guess your right, I hear Guy's out today, you still okay with them knowing?"

"What a stupid ass question, of course I'm okay. I don't plan on putting it on a billboard and bringing it in, I just figured we'd get a little sloshed and start making out on the far end of the booth."

Naruto turned her around to face him.

"You know, a beautiful woman once told me that great minds think alike. Couldn't have planned it better myself, Anko-chan."

"Of course you couldn't have. I think it's pretty obvious I'm the brains of the operation." She smirked.

"I guess that would make me the beauty then. No arguments there." He laughed.

"Oh just get over here you big idiot. My big idiot, I like the sound of that. What do you think, Naru-kun?"

"Hmm, sorry what was that Mitarashi-san?" he grinned evilly.

She mock seethed. "You're dead, Naru-kun."

Naruto just laughed. "I guess this means game on, Anko-chan?"

She just nodded and kissed him on the lips.

"Now get running!"

Crack!

Anko sweat-dropped. "God I hate it when he does that, now it's going to take forever to find him. Might as well head to the tower and cheat."

She was greeted with his arms around her again. "Oh come on, there's no need to do that."

She sighed and leaned back against him again. "Yawn. Want to take a nap, Naru-kun?"

"Sounds great Anko-chan." He lifted her up and when he sat down against a tree, he lowered her down in between his legs. Both stretching and yawning, Naruto laid his head against the tree while he brought his arms around Anko letting his arms rest on her stomach. Anko brought her hands over Naruto's and intertwined their fingers. She cuddled into his chest and soon they were both asleep.

Forest of Death - 7:30 PM

"Anko-chan, time to wake up, its 7:30."

Rolling side to side on his chest restlessly she looked up while finally opening her eyes. "Ugh, what a pain in the ass, I was out like a lamp, too."

"Don't ugh me, I'm the one up against a tree."

"Yawn. Oh quit your bitching Naru-kun. Well at least I'll be well rested for the ultimate shocker. I'm looking forward to this."

"Same here, Anko-chan, I always love a shocked face. Well at least since it's this early we can walk once we get to the edge of the forest. Let's go."

Outside the Dango Stop 7:55 PM

"Here's something for good luck, Anko-chan." She turned to ask him what the hell he was talking about when she felt a firm slap on her ass. Her eyes went wide.

"Don't think I won't get you back for that, Naru-kun" she said as she narrowed her eyes and then turned her lips slightly upward in a very mischievous fashion.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

They both walked in and went to head back to the now restored jounin's booth in the back when Naruto stopped in front of Table 11. Naruto just motioned for Anko to head back there, she nodded but when he turned his back to face his friends, he missed the evil smile that spread from ear to ear. She walked right behind him, but before she turned left to head down the aisle, she pinched his ass subtly causing him to jump slightly with his eyes bulged out. He calmed down and looked back only to see her walking down the aisle holding her hands behind her back whistling humorlessly.

Table 11

"Are you okay Naruto, what was that all about?" ?Sakura

"Oh nothing, just stepped on my own foot that's all" He said while assuming the 'Naruto Position' ?.

"Where have you been lately, hell you haven't even been around Ichiraku's." ?Ino

"Oh, I spend most of my time in the Forest of Death these days. It's a great place to relax and clear your head. It's beautiful. I really only come out to shower, eat and sleep. It's also a good place to train, mostly speed, but I guess you could pound on a tree if you really wanted to." He said sheepishly.

"Only a troublesome person such as yourself would enjoy being in the Forest of Death." (1 Guess)

"Nah, it's nothing at all. The snakes get the hint real quick. The wolverines and everything else in there are the same. I take naps in there all time."

Everyone at Table 11 sweat-drops

"So, how have you guys been doing?"

"Fine, Naruto. Next time, take it easy on our sensei's okay?"

He laughs nervously. "What are you talking about Shino?"

Picking up, Shino just nods.

"How about you, Neji?" quickly moving to the next person in eye sight

"Great, Naruto. Great. Tenten's been good for me, she still keeps saying something about a stick every once in a while, but I have yet to figure out what she means." The table sweat-drops. Suddenly Neji activates his Byakugan trying to catch Naruto off guard in mid-speech, but shuts it off just as quick finding nothing.

"Haha, don't worry, you're smart. I have faith you'll find that 'stick' one day, just make sure you have all of us around, you're going to need help." The entire table face faults except for Neji who has a confused look on his face.

"Naruto!" ?Tenten

"Hehe, sorry Tenten."

"I'd ask Shikamaru, but I can guess how he's doing. So what you been up to, Chouji?"

"Nothing much, Naruto. My father's getting ready to retire so I'm going to be clan head a lot earlier then I thought I'd be. Other then that, not much, missions are pretty dry thanks to you and your sensei."

"Not much? Clan head, that's awesome Chouji, congratulations!" Chouji just smiled sheepishly.

"What about you Hinata?"

She flushes a little, not much, but she still can't help it. "Training and training, Naruto-kun, I can actually give Neji a run for his money."

"Ho ho, that's awesome. He needs a good ass kicking every once in a while anyways." Neji face faults, Tenten sweat-drops.

"Oi! Naruto, did you have anything to do with our sensei's getting hurt? There have been some strange rumors going around that you took them all out."

Naruto stiffened as he could feel 7 eyes burning into the back of his head. At this point the 'Gossip Column' finally decided to make their presence known.

"Yeah, Tsunade-sama would always laugh at them when I checked on them, and despite the fact the records stated they were all admitted at the exact same time on the exact same day, they each had a different story." ?Sakura

"I talked to the nurse and she said all 4 of them were delivered by Tsunade-sama and Jiraiya-sama personally." ?Ino

"And from what I could gather about the day, not a single one of them had any missions, let alone high ranking missions. The only other thing that was going on that day was your jounin exam." ?Sakura

The backside of his head was almost on fire at this point in the conversation. They had him cornered.

"Well you see, it's actually a pretty funny story. It's not like anything your saying it is. It was basically just 5 bell tests, that's all. You know 'can you get this with from me going all out type of stuff'.' The heat finally let up on the backside of his head. Everybody at table 11 still looked confused, but they all had talked to their senseis already and Naruto just said he WAS with all 5 of them, but it was basically just a more complicated bell exam. They bought it, and Naruto breathed a sigh of relief. That was until two people at the bar wheeled around on their stools. There were two very important people, in fact. One was the Godaime Hokage herself, Tsunade. The other person was the legendary Toad-Sage, Jiraiya. The two of them tipped their dishes together and chugged the contents before setting them down.

"Haha. At least that was a somewhat believable story, eh Jiraiya? We should have Naruto teach Kakashi how to lie." Somewhere in the back of the room a man with one eye could be seen with giant sweat-drop over his head.

"Haha. You guys are right for wondering about what happened to them. Naruto knocked every single one of them out in one hit. ONE."

Everyone's jaws at Table 11 hit the table. In the back of the restaurant you could hear what sounded like multiple people face faulting and another one laughing her ass off. For once, even Lee didn't know what to say. Naruto seeing this as an opportunity to slip away spoke up quickly.

"Alright everybody, if you could please direct all your questions towards the Hokage. Her and Jiraiya were both there, so they can tell you whatever you want to know."

Before Tsunade and Jiraiya could protest they were surrounded by the members of Table 11 rambling off an innumerable amount of questions. Both Sannin thought the same thing.

'Damn brat.'

Naruto scrambled over to the back of the room, and took his spot in the booth, with a conveniently open spot right next to Anko.

"Okay, none of you can get pissed now. I never said a word. Well there was that one night when Anko and I got a bit tipsy and started laughing in their direction when Sakura was telling them about your excuses. But we never said anything about the fight to them."

"Ah, good times, good times." Anko smiled still trying to wipe the tears away from her face from laughing so hard.

All the other jounin at the table sweat-dropped.

Asuma was the first to ask, but everybody else wanted to know the answer to the question too.

"How did you get taken down, Guy?"

"A TRULY GREAT ANSWER COMES WITH THAT TRULY GREAT QUESTION MY FRIEND! NARUTO WENT TO PICK YOUR BODY UP SO HE COULD GET HOKAGE-SAMA TO TAKE CARE OF YOU, WHEN I CHARGED FULL SPEED AT HIM AND ANKO TIED HIS ANKLES DOWN! I HIT HIM DEAD IN THE FACE AT FULL SPEED AND POWER AND IT ONLY BENT HIS HEAD BACK A FEW INCHES. HE BROUGHT HIS HEAD BACK UP WITH ONLY A TRICKLE OF BLOOD RUNNING DOWN ONE OF HIS NOSTRILS. HE GRABBED MY WRIST BEFORE I COULD GET AWAY AND THEN HE SWUNG ME WITH BOTH HANDS AND SLAMMED ME DOWN. THAT'S THE LAST THING I REMEMBER. I BELIEVE IF IT WERE NOT FOR HIM GOING TO GET YOU ANKO NEVER WOULD HAVE GOT HIS LEGS AND I NEVER WOULD HAVE LANDED THAT SINGLE HIT. HIS YOUTH DEFINITELY BURNS BRIGHTLY!"

Everyone within a square kilometer was now trying to clear out his or her eardrums after Guy's 'speech'. Asuma stretched his hand out to Naruto.

"Good fight, Naruto. Congratulations."

'Okay, now everybody has their answers. I need a drink.'

"Hey do you think one of you guys could go up there and get a few rounds of sake for all of us, my treat. They're my friends but I really do not want to get bogged down by them right now."

"YOSH! I SHALL RETRIEVE OUR BEVERAGES NARUTO IN CELEBRATION OF YOUR DISPLAY OF YOUTHFULNESS! IF I DON'T RETURN QUICKLY I WILL RUN 100 LAPS OF KONOHA ON MY HANDS!"

"Err. Thanks Guy-sensei, I think."

Guy soon returned with rounds for everybody at the table. After about 3 or 4 drinks, everybody started to act a little strange. Guy had quieted down considerably whereas Kakashi was becoming increasingly vocal. Asuma was lighting cigarettes with his finished ones (chain smoking, obviously over exaggerating even though I have done that once or twice before under the same circumstances). Kurenai was waving her hands in the air to try and get rid of the smoke while smacking him over the head.

"Leave me alone woman! I'm allowed to smoke in here."

"Put it out god damn it, I'm going to smell like smoke for days!"

"HAHA. Look at you getting beat like a 2 year old, Asuma! I don't know when you guys are together or not, but you still always seemed to be whipped, so I guess the only difference is if your getting any or not!" Kakashi blared.

"Umm, guys?" said Guy in actual normal human tone.

"What's up Guy!" exclaimed Kakashi after picking his head off the table recovering from a hit by both Asuma and Kurenai.

He merely points to the side of the booth. What greets them sobers all of them up almost immediately. Everyone at the table was blinking trying to see if what they were watching was real. On the other side of the booth opposite the 4 was Anko with her knees on the cushion straddling Naruto's legs. They could see Anko's hair was let down and Naruto's hand was buried beneath it, running it through her scalp. They could also see a lump in the back of trench coat that they assumed was his other hand gliding up and down her back at an achingly slow pace. Naruto synchronized a light scratch of his nails down her scalp with his other hand using only his middle finger to trace up her spine to the point where his hands almost touched each other from gliding a finger up and clawing his hand down, meeting at the base of her neck. Anko pulls away from his mouth and throws her head back to exhale. Naruto uses this opportunity to start kissing down her jaw line to the side of her neck. He lightly nips at her soft skin and soon finds the promised land near her collarbone where he kisses first, licks and pulls back to blow on his saliva. Her whole body shivers as she inhales sharply. At this point Naruto could see the stares from across the booth. Collecting his breath he says.

"Hey, what's up guys?"

The 4 face fault

When they get back up they see Anko getting her knees off the cushion of the booth and swinging one of her legs from one side of Naruto, effectively putting her back into a sitting position in the booth, only with her trench coat pulled in a little further than normal. Anko smiles.

"Something wrong? You guys look like you just saw a ghost."

Table 11

Jiraiya and Tsunade had escaped before they could get all of their questions answered, but they got the gist of it. He really did make sport of 5 of the most powerful shinobi in Konoha.

Afterwards the table had mostly been silent everyone trying to digest what they had just heard. They were all in awe and didn't know what to think. Was this Naruto? Eventually everyone's mind had pretty much run its course in thoughts. Now they were just sitting silently, every once in a while looking over at the other jounins booth in the back. The few that weren't sneaking a glance occasionally turned around immediately once they heard a gasp coming from Sakura and Ino.

"Neji, Hinata, can you do me a favor, could you turn on your byakugan, it's kind of dark back there and I'm not sure if I'm seeing what I think I'm seeing." Hinata was the first to activate hers and immediately passed out. Neji looked confused, so to humor his junior he activated his. His already bulged out Hyuuga eyes seemed to bulge out even further. Everyone at the table noticed the look on his face.

"What did you guys see?" ?Chouji

"Can you see anything, Neji?" ?Ino

He could only nod; words could not form coherently at this point.

"What can you see?" ?Tenten

"Well cit seems cthat Anko chas crawled con top cof cNaruto." Then Neji passed out with a trail of blood rolling down his nose. Tenten propped him up against the wall and wiped the blood from his nose.

"YOSH! HIS YOUTH BURNS BRIGHTLY!" -Lee

Shino raised an eyebrow.

" ctroublesome c" (1 Guess)

"Wow." ?Chouji

"Anko?" ?Kiba

'What does that damn hussy think she's doing!' ?Sakura

'What does that fucking harlot think she's doing!' ?Ino

Back at the Jounin Table

"Something wrong? You guys look like you just saw a ghost."

Queue the face fault

"What? When? How?" ?Kurenai

"You should know better than the rest of them, Kurenai." Naruto holds out his right wrist to show her hair-tie wrapped around it. She gasps while Naruto and Anko smile.

"I thought I was seeing things." ?Kurenai

"Well it looks like the kiddies found out, Naru-kun."

"It would appear so, Anko-chan. Look, both of the Hyuuga's have passed out."

"Haha, can't a couple get any peace and quiet anymore?" grinning evilly.

"You guys were making out right in front of us knowing we were here, what kind of peace and quiet were you planning on getting?" Asuma said while a sweat-drop had been hanging over his head.

"I guess he's right Anko-chan. You look kind of bushed, do you want to head out?"

"Wait! You still haven't answered my questions!" Kurenai said while trying to hold them up.

"Don't worry, Kurenai. We'll tell you all about it tomorrow. How about here noonish?" asks Anko while Naruto picks her up

"Okay, goodnight Anko, goodnight Naruto."

Crack!

Kakashi snaps his head up. "Since when could he do that?"

Outside Anko's apartment, approximately 10:00 PM

"Yikes, easier then last time though. I guess you're right."

"Haha, told you. I had a lot of fun tonight, Anko-chan, they were floored."

"Same here, Naru-kun. Hey let's just go back to your place. It's a better place for sleeping in 'till noon and it's closer to the Dango Stop."

Naruto just nods. "Want to go piggy back this time?"

"Surprise me."

Crack!

"Phew, sure am glad I left the window open to my place. I couldn't remember, that could have been messy."

"Sigh, you know, for being smart enough to prank everyone, you sure can be pretty dumb sometimes. You could have just took us to the door."

Naruto assumes the 'Position' ?. "Hehe, guess your right, well you know where my room is at." He says while unfolding his couch before she pushes him out of the way and folds it right back in itself.

"Dumbass, we take naps all the time out in the Forest, this is no different. Just take off some clothes and hop into your bed. At least than I won't have to hear you bitching about trees."

Weighing his options, he had to agree with her. They did sleep together all the time out in the Forest. "You got yourself a deal Anko-chan, I much prefer my bed anyways. Where are you going to sleep though?" He started laughing only to be silenced when she elbowed him. Naruto took off all his weapon pouches and laid them on top his dresser. He threw his shirt and undershirt off before taking his pants off leaving him in his boxers. Opening one of his drawers he pulled out a pair of black night pants and slipped them on. All the while he was in front of Anko. Almost being oblivious to her presence. 'He sure does look great. I'll give him that much. Not embarrassed at all either, I like that. Can't be dating a wuss, now can I?'

"Hey Anko, are you going to sleep in that or do you want to see if you can find anything in my dresser?"

"Let me rifle through it for a while and see if I can find anything. My trench coat isn't exactly comfortable to sleep in." Shuffling through his drawers, she settles upon a pair of orange boxers and a black shirt that was too big for her. She takes off her weapon pouches and puts them on the nightstand like he did for her last time. Taking off her trench coat she saw him turn around. 'Ever the gentleman I see, Naru-kun. I went too long without finding you. I'm glad you found me.' She pulled off her mesh shirt and just flung it across the room making an odd sound. Next came the thick bra she had to wear so as not have her nipples sanded off by her shirt, while cupping her now exposed breasts she thought. 'You know as a woman, it sure is nice to be packing heat, but wearing that prison is really fucking uncomfortable. Why do I wear a mesh shirt anyways? I can't even remember.' The skirt came off next She then pulled her mesh thigh protectors off while placing her leg against the bed for leverage. Tossing them into the corner with the rest of clothes. She then wiggles her way out of her thong to find this pair slightly damp as well. 'God damn it! Even when I was buzzed I still got wet. He's going to buy me a new pair for every one he's ruined!' Tossing those into the corner as well, she slips on the orange boxers. And throws the oversized black shirt over her chest.

"It's okay to turn around now, Naru-kun." She says while grabbing the top of his shoulders.

He turns around to see her in a pair of his orange boxers and a black shirt he hasn't worn in a while. Sure her trench coat and mesh wear with that tiny skirt looked great, but seeing her like this in his clothes was down right HOT.

"Yawn, I'm tired. Let's lay down." She says while covering her mouth.

With that, she climbs into his bed curling up into one side. Naruto soon follows, crawling in from the other side of the bed. Getting somewhat close to her, he throws an arm around her stomach lazily. This felt nice, but it was nowhere near as close as they usually slept in the forest. Without saying a word, she backed into him resting her entire body against his and pulling his arm a little higher right below her breasts so she could hold on to it in her sleep.

'I could get used to this.' They both thought before promptly passing out.

The Next Day at 10:00 AM, Naruto's apartment

Naruto had gotten up first. He slowly pulled his arm back from her grip, slightly grazing the bottom of her breasts causing her to inhale. Making sure she was still asleep, he slung his legs over the edge of the bed and got out making as little disturbance as possible.

'Haha, she snores in her sleep. At least it's not loud, just enough to be cute. I'm glad I woke up first; I'm as hard as a rock. Having her pressed so close to me wasn't helping either. Well, better go to the bathroom first.' He sits down on the toilet so as to make as little noise as possible. (I know every guy has done this at least once to keep the noise down.) Flushing the toilet, he pulls his pants back up and heads towards the kitchen to try and make something for the two of them.

Back in his room, Anko had just opened her eyes after he left the room. Him pulling his arm back from her chest had woken her up immediately, that and the twitching she felt on her lower back. She heard him close the door to bathroom, holding the handle before letting it go to make almost no noise. She then heard a very faint sound of him urinating. 'Is he sitting down? Oh, he still thinks I'm asleep, that's why.' Hearing the exact same silent door opening, she heard him walk down the hallway into his kitchen.

Naruto had opened his fridge to see what he had lying around. 'Let's see, eggs, good. Hash browns, good. No bacon, but I do have some sausage that should be good.' He turns his stove top on while breaking out a few pans. After they had heated up, he started getting to work on a breakfast for champions.

"You know, you just could have waited until we went to the Dango Stop to meet up with Kurenai, Naru-kun" Anko said leaning up against the doorjamb in the hallway.

Jumping a little, startled at her being awake so soon, he responded. "I guess your right, I could have, but I decided to make something anyways. Plus it's not like I won't have room for it later."

She couldn't help but turn her nose up inhaling the smell coming from the kitchen, than her stomach growled. She put her hand behind her head and smiled sheepishly.

"Haha, don't worry, there's more than enough here for both of us. I didn't know if you wanted breakfast or not, so I took a swing in the dark." He smiled.

"Well that's good then, I might have felt bad taking your food from you. I'm the same as you, eating now won't affect any dango later today."

He chuckled a little bit and told her to sit down at the table. Bringing the pans over, he used a spatula to sweep some food off and onto her plate while fixing his own. He then got a small plate and put all of the sausage on it and placed it at the center of the table.

Most of breakfast went by silently except for the near end.

"Damn Naru-kun. I could get used to this. I've always wanted my own butler." Anko said while leaning back in the chair patting her stomach after polishing off the plate.

"Haha. I'll cook you breakfast anytime you want as long as you're wearing my clothes in the morning. I can't tell you how hot you look in them." He replied while finishing off his plate then grabbing the dishes to take them out to kitchen so he could clean up.

She sat in her chair with a hand still on her stomach and using the other with a toothpick trying to get a last piece of the sausage out between her back teeth. Finally prying the last piece out, she gets up and walks over to the sink and shuts the faucet off while he was finishing the dishes. Confused, Naruto turns around.

"You could try."

"Try what?" He said while cocking an eyebrow up in confusion.

She started running her nails up and down his bare chest twisting her hands upward when she reached the hem of his pants and then started bringing them back up. She repeated this process until she could hear him purr. 'He's so cute when he does that. He also gets an animalistic look on his face sometimes. Oh, there it is.'

"Well you said a minute ago that you couldn't tell me how hot I looked wearing your clothes, so I figured you could try and tell me. I wasn't exactly sure what you meant when you said that. How about clarifying?" She took her eyes off his chest and looked up into his eyes faking innocence.

He looked at her face intently and smiled gently. He dried his hands on a towel and picked her up by her waist and led them back to the table. He sat down and put her in his lap with her back against his chest. He raised his legs up so she could sit on him comfortably without her sliding down. She was slightly confused. 'Why are we sitting like this? Unnn cahh. That's why. How do I always end up like thissssss.'

He had curled one arm around her stomach and lifted 'his' shirt high enough so he could rub, massage and tickle her from the side of her waist to the middle of her stomach. Now she was the one purring. After repeating this over, and over, and over again, she was starting to get frustrated. Without even having to look at her face he knew, and started to smile.

"Anko, I can see your neck is starting to get tense. Are you uncomfortable? I'll take care of that for you." After saying this he could hear her growl.

Smiling while never stopping his first task, he took his free hand and grabbed lightly at the base of her neck, sliding his hand through her hair. Spreading his hand at the top of her shoulders and closing them when he moved up to the top of her neck, he began softly kneading and massaging her shoulders and neck, using that pattern. She shook a little bit whenever he got to top of her neck, but after the first few times she dropped her shoulders and slouched forward a little, continuing to purr. He then stopped massaging her neck abruptly. Using his lower hand, he stopped tickling her and pulled her closer against his chest. He then used his upper hand to push her hair to the side and then let it set in front of her right shoulder. He then started massaging that shoulder moving his hand to the front, just above her collarbone and then back to the top of her shoulder blade in a firm circular motion, occasionally squeezing gently. She immediately hung her head down and to the left allowing easier access. Once he could feel she was putty in his hands, he started kissing right above her spinal column and then began leading his lips to her left shoulder continuing his kisses. Slowly leaning his head forward, he blew at the back of her ear and returned to advancing his kisses past her shoulder to reach the front her neck.

'MY GOD! What is he doing to me! I can't even move. My body is complete slush right now. That's it. I can't take much more of this. If he wasn't holding me, I would have fallen forward for sure. My hands are almost bleeding from scratching this seat. Ugh. Don't stop. Please, whatever you do Naru-kun, don't stop.'

He can feel her starting to shake between his legs, while trying not to rip the sides of his chair to shreds. Kissing and licking the center or her neck, he looks up to see her eyes shut almost painfully and biting her lower lip. Deciding to try and push her over the edge again, he keeps a firm hold to her front still, but returns to massaging her stomach and scratching her sides with a little pressure.

"OH MY GOD NARU-KUN! UUUUAAAHHH!" she screams at the top of her lungs snapping her eyes wide open and flinging her head up into the air.

Naruto had to withdraw his lips from kissing her and his hand from massaging her quickly to grab her tightly with both arms to stop her from falling off the seat. There she sat between his legs gasping for air while her body had a spasm randomly for a few minutes. Naruto just held her close to him waiting for her to calm down. About 10 minutes later, she had finally caught her breath and was able to sit without being held. He just held her lightly now rocking her from side to side while she had a small smile on her face.

'That's the first time I've ever screamed from having an orgasm. He makes masturbation pointless. I don't even know how loud I was. Here he is now, just holding me and swaying from side to side. After that bone breaking orgasm, he's still just sitting here trying to calm me down. So powerful and gentle, I know I like him, but I'm honestly falling for him, HARD. He's going to be the death of me. Not counting last night for obvious reasons, we've never even had our clothes off around each other yet. He's never touched my breasts. He's never felt me up, and the only time he touched my ass was a little smack for fun. I don't know how much longer I can hold myself off. I'm falling for him, I know, but would he think less of me? No. Not Naru-kun, he doesn't have to tell me for me to know he loves me. It's in his touch. It's in the way he holds me, the way he makes me laugh. He confessed to me only longer then a week ago, but now I believe every single word he told me. I have to let him know I feel about him. God, that was amazing.'

Naruto smiles softly. "You owe me a pair of boxers, Anko-chan."

She stood and turned before sitting right back down on Naruto's lap, legs on either side of the chair, still soaking, right onto Naruto's bare lower stomach. She felt a large bulge underneath, slightly touching her through the very thin fabric of his pants and her now drenched boxers. She fought a blush and moan back before leaning right into his chest and resting her head upon it; enjoying the rise and fall of him and the beating of his heart. Smiling against his warm chest, she thought.

'At least he was enjoying himself as well. I feel so selfish, but he's so quick and intent on satisfying me, I never get the chance to pay him back. He even stood in the same spot for 5 hours knowing he would win a stupid bet. He did that just so he could please me. I want to make him feel like I do right now, but I'm way too tired and he would definitely put up a fight; one I can't win right now. I want to go to sleep.'

Never lifting her head from his chest she spoke lowly. "Thank you Naru-kun. That was amazing."

"There's no need to thank me, I enjoy pleasuring you, Anko-hime." He says as he grabs her by the bottom of her chin, tilting her head up for a quick peck on the lips. He looks into her eyes for a while before letting go of her chin, allowing her to nuzzle right back into the same spot on his chest.

'God, those beautiful eyes of his answer everything. What did I do to deserve him? I'd slice anyone's throat if they ever called me princess, but it coming from his mouth doesn't bother me at all. I'm glad I'm in his chest right now, I don't want him to see me blush.'

The streets around Naruto's Apartment

Sakura's day hadn't started well; last night she was considering sending Anko's head, first class to the North Gates courtesy of a Super Sakura Punch ?. In fact, she was about to get up and storm over to their table when they both left in a trail of yellow. She sulked all the way home and fell asleep on her bed, face first without even getting under the sheets. So now we see her walking down the street to get in her early morning rounds at the hospital. As she was walking by a familiar apartment complex, she heard a loud shriek of someone calling out somebody's name. She picked up her foot and kicked up bit dust. "Someone needs to tell whoever the hell they are to shut a damn window." 'I thought you liked me, Naruto?'

Ino's day hadn't started well. Last night she had to watch a guy she had recently come to like being man handled by the famous snake woman of Konoha's Interrogation and Torture division. Her own boss! Ino had put her hands in a hand seal and was about to complete a clan jutsu before she saw both of them disappear leaving only a trail of yellow in their wake. She sulked the entire way home and fell onto her bed face first not even getting under the sheets. She woke up and was scolded by her parents for opening the store late. We now find her walking down the street with a delivery of flowers in her left arm. She almost dropped the delicate arrangement when she heard a woman screaming a man's name. "Someone needs to tell whoever the hell they are to shut a fucking window." 'Naruto, why her?'

Kurenai's day hadn't started well. First she almost passed out after watching one of her friends making out with another friends former student. She had to help Asuma walk home cause he drank too much, and then she had to punch him in the eye when he asked her to come in so they could fool around. She left him lying in his door stoop while he promptly passed out from too much alcohol and a nice hit to the face. We now find Kurenai walking down the street cursing herself for not taking a shower; her hair still reeked of smoke and it was pissing her off. She waived all of it off and was continuing her trek to the Dango Stop when she heard a woman cry out a man's name. "Someone needs to tell whoever the hell they are to shut a window." 'I can't wait to hear how this all happened in one week.'

Naruto's Apartment

Naruto is resting in the chair cradling a napping Anko when all of the sudden he sneezes. 'What the hell? Is there something in the air? HOLY SHIT! I never shut the window from last night. I hope no one heard her scream.'

Anko sneezes into Naruto's chest effectively waking her up. 'What the hell? Is there something in the air? HOLY SHIT! He never shut the window from last night. I hope no one heard me scream his name.'

They booth looked at each other with their eyes opened wide, then they shrugged their shoulders and started laughing their asses off.

"Well I think it's about time to go meet up with Kurenai, Anko-chan."

"Whose dumb ass idea was this?" She frowned

Naruto just started laughing until he got an elbow in his stomach. Both of them cleaned themselves as best they could within the allotted time. Naruto shut his window and they both walked out his apartment. Naruto turned around and shuffled for his keys to lock his door. Finding them, he finished what he started and they walked down his stairs to the street leading to the Dango Stop.

Dango Stop ? 12:01 PM

Naruto and Anko walked down the familiar aisle to the jounins booth except there was only Kurenai waiting for them. The two of them sat down on the booth next to each other.

"So Anko, how did all of this happen in ONE week?"

Anko shrugs and replies.

"Well that's where your half-way wrong, Kurenai. Most of this didn't happen in just one week. Naru-kun and I have been spending almost all of our free time together in the Forest of Death for a few months now. Myself and him have a lot in common, one of those things we have in common should be pretty obvious to you, right?"

"The villagers."

"Exactly. At first that's all I thought we had in common, but as the months went on, I came to find out that he loves pranking people as much as I do. We both have a borderline addiction to two different foods, and we both treat the Forest of Death like our second home. In the beginning, I was pissed off that he was spending time there. I pretty much tried to ACTUALLY kill him for the first few weeks."

Naruto laughed and Kurenai sweat-dropped.

"After that, it became just a game between the two of us. We like to call it 'snake and fox'. Just a simple game of tag or hide and seek depending on the day, except sometimes with kunais. We'd meet up at the same time of day, play until I came here to meet you guys and start all over again the next day, unless one of us had something to do. I was happy to finally have someone who loved the Forest as much as I do, and he was happy to find a place away from the village, which I guess is the reason we both like it so much, a place inside the village with nothing from the village inside of it for several kilometers."

Naruto nodded while Kurenai still had a sweat-drop over her head.

"Okay, but what about you guys being together?"

"That's where his jounin exam comes into a play. The bet I told you about was a complete lie. After Naruto finished thoroughly decimating you four, he told me that he had saved me for last on purpose. I raised an eyebrow at this but decided to listen with the lull in the action. I'm egotistical, I'll admit that, but after chasing the kid and never catching him once, then watching him throw you guys around like play toys, I knew I was beat, so I had nothing to lose by listening. That's when he offered me a bet. The conditions and the outcome I told you about are all true, just not what the prizes were."

"Well, I'm pretty sure I don't remember you telling her about how you tried to get out of the hold in the end."

Kurenai raised an eyebrow.

"Shut up. So as I was saying, the whole dango/ramen thing was bull. He told me that if he won, he'd give me a surprise and I'd have go on a date with him. He then said that even if lost, he'd still give me the surprise. At this point, I didn't really care. I'm not a surprise or gift kind of gal, but the way he put it piqued my interest; I was kind of irked about the whole date thing though. He won. He told me in the arena he'd been working the surprise for a while. After you guys got carted off, he told me to meet him in the tower in the forest. That's when he told me what the surprise was."

"So, what was it?"

Anko pulled her collar back and leaned her head to the side.

Kurenai gasped.

"How?"

"Most of it's over my head, but I was so pissed off at him I was barely paying attention anyways."

"Why were you pissed off at him?"

"Because he scared the shit out me! Apparently he took it off by putting another seal on top of my inhibitor, than he channeled some of the fox's chakra to his canines and bit right down on my cursed seal. His teeth broke the inhibitor and other seal he had just put on me, and then he literally sucked the part of Orochimaru's soul out of me completely destroying my cursed seal, leaving absolutely no trace of it left in my coils, it even fixed the damage in my coils that the seal originally caused. I'm a lot stronger and faster than I used to be."

"Okay, I still don't understand. Why were you pissed and scared?"

"He didn't tell me beforehand that the way he was going to destroy it was by sucking it into his own body, and waiting for the fox to purify the evil. This 'waiting' involved him thrashing around in a load of pain for a few minutes. When he got up, he laughed and explained how he did it. I was stunned and ecstatic so I walked up and kissed him on the lips in front of the Hokage and Jiraiya. After that I slapped him as hard I could for scaring me like that after we had gotten so close through the months. We were chasing each other in the forest again after that. When the sun went down he let me kick him into a tree. I put a kunai to his throat, and let's just say he passed a test I didn't even know I was giving."

Kurenai looked confused. "What test would that be?"

"I spun both of us around so she was against the tree and leaned forward to kiss her while pushing my neck against the blade getting cut."

Kurenai sweat-dropped. "You're crazy, Naruto."

"It was worth it."

"The next day he confessed to me, I was surprised at first, but only for about a second, because that's as long as it took me to figure out I felt the same way about him. The rest you can say is history. Isn't that right, Naru-kun?"

Naruto nodded and scooted closer to Anko wrapping his arm around her waist and kissed her cheek. "Yes, Anko-chan."

"Wow. That's pretty complicated. You guys do look really cute together though."

Anko and Naruto sweat-dropped.

"Well, you get to tell the story to the others now, Kurenai. It's long and I don't really feel like telling it over and over again."

"Couldn't have said it better myself Anko-chan, Who's up for some dango?"

Kurenai and Anko's eyes disappeared behind the menu, which was more then enough time for Naruto to escape and polish off a few bowls at Ichiraku's before returning in a yellow flash next to Anko. Anko pulled her head back from the menu.

"You can't fool me, you know?"

"What are you talking about, Anko-chan?"

"I know you were just at Ichiraku's."

Naruto shrugged his shoulders and sighed in defeat. "How did you know, I was gone for MAYBE 5 seconds."

"You've still got a noodle hanging out of your mouth, Naru-kun."

Naruto assumed the 'position' ?

"Hehe, oops."

He went to go grab the noodle from the corner of his mouth before Anko grabbed his wrist. He looked at her confused while she grinned back toothily. She closed her eyes and licked up the side of his face gliding the noodle with her tongue into his mouth. Before Naruto could respond, she had stuck her tongue in his mouth and fished the noodle out and swallowed it herself. She licked her lips.

"That's actually really good. I can see why you like it, we should go there some time, Naru-kun."

Naruto looked at her with his eyes glossed over before snapping himself out of it and ran his fingers up his cheek so he could wipe the excess saliva off. He grinned evilly.

"You got the last noodle, Anko-chan. How about letting me find out what it tasted like?"

She grinned back. "Sure, I think I can handle that Naru-kun."

And with that, they locked lips. They both opened their mouths and started sword fighting cthat is until Kurenai coughed.

Naruto assumed the 'position' ?

Anko just laughed. "Oh yeah, sorry about that. He's kind of a pain in the ass about ramen."

"No. I was letting you know that the waiter is standing right next to us waiting for your order."

Anko face faulted

"Damn you Naru-kun, you were holding up my dango order."

Naruto merely stuck his tongue out at her.

"Definitely not your typical couple." Kurenai said with a sweat-drop on the top of her head.

After finishing a little over 30 sticks, Kurenai had her mouth in an 'O' shape.

"Damn Anko, I've never seen you put that much dango away before, did you skip breakfast or something?"

Naruto smiled and Anko elbowed him in the ribs.

"Nah, I had breakfast, guess I was just still a little hungry." She grinned evilly.

Kurenai cocked an eyebrow at this. "Okay, whatever. Hey Anko you want to go shop or something? I'd ask you to come Naruto, but you'd probably get bored."

Anko thought for a moment and said. "Sure, that sounds cool. I've been looking to replace this coat for a while anyways, plus I'm getting real tired of this mess shirt. It's really uncomfortable and it's starting to get on my nerves."

"I thought you loved it. You always used to say it scared the shit out of the younger generation and make them ogle you so you could threaten to kill them for fun." Kurenai said a little confused.

"Yeah well, it's getting old and I don't feel like replacing it with the same one. Anyways, let's just get heading out. I'll see you later tonight, Naru-kun."

Naruto had a pretty good idea why she didn't want that mesh shirt anymore, but he wasn't going to say anything.

"Alright Anko-chan, I'm going to head over to Ichiraku's and then probably go see baa-chan and ero-sennin. See you tonight, Anko-chan."

Crack!

"Damn, he's fast. He never used that against us. Alright, now before we head out, how about a little girl talk?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Anko said honestly looking confused.

"Was last night the first time you guys fooled around with each other? I know you two, you probably did it to make us freak out."

"Well you're right about one thing. We did do it to freak you guys out, but it was by no means the first time. I also have to go shopping with you to buy some new panties." Anko said with an evil grin.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"The kid's got an amazing tongue and hands that I swear are magical. He's made me cum so hard I couldn't breathe, see or walk, the other times he has gotten damn close before we stopped so we wouldn't pounce on each other, or we had to leave to meet up here. He's ruined almost every pair of panties I own. I got a little revenge this morning though as I basically turned a pair of his boxers into a swimsuit." Anko said while tilting her head up obviously reminiscing.

"Well that's impressive, I've never seen him with anyone. I would have thought he'd be clumsy around a woman's 'assets'." Kurenai whispered. Anko may not have cared who heard, but she did. Anko started laughing her ass off.

"What's so funny?" she stopped whispering out of frustration and slight bitchiness.

"Kurenai, he's never licked or even touched my breasts and pussy yet. Hell, the only time he ever touched my ass was when he smacked it last night when we walked in here."

Kurenai's jaw dropped to the table.

"Hhhhhhow does he do that? There's no way. Asuma's never even made me cum without eating me out, and even then I still have to pinch and rub my own nipples to get off." Kurenai said, obviously dropping all semblances of embarrassment.

Anko continued laughing. "He's found places on me that I never even knew were sensitive, and he uses those completely to his advantage. He's slow, meticulous and frustrating, and knows just where to kiss my body to make me shiver. Our kisses are even better. He rubs my mouth everywhere, licking in certain places and flicking others. He usually bites me on my lip or tongue when he starts to feel me holding back a moan. Of course then I let it go and get weak in the knees. The idiot made me cum out of my mind just about an hour ago, he forgot to close his window last night, so I wouldn't be surprised if half of Konoha heard me. That's the first time I've ever screamed as well. He's so gentle too, when I was done dripping down his chest and pants, he just held me and started rocking me, trying to calm me down. You should thank him; we wouldn't have even shown up if it weren't for him waking me up from taking a nap on his chest."

"You have got to be kidding me, right?" Kurenai said, still bewildered.

"Not at all, I'm actually scared of when we start moving farther. He's pretty much the only reason I'm ditching this mesh shirt. My nipples have been hard for almost a solid week. I have to wear a really thick bra underneath so they don't get ground down by the friction. A really thick bra is uncomfortable, so I need a simpler shirt and a thinner bra. Personally speaking Kurenai, I don't know how much longer I can hold myself back. I really want to throw him to the ground and fuck him into oblivion."

"So that screaming I heard this morning was you? Next time, make sure you have the window closed, everyone in the street stopped walking to look in that direction. So what makes him scream?"

"That's the thing. He never lets me do any of the work. He's always the one taking care of me and he told me this morning he doesn't even care. I know he's not trying to pull some power trip either. I know he likes it too, or how about I can feel he enjoys it too."

"How about his cumm, well c" Kurenai started to stutter.

"His cock? You don't even want to know, trust me. That's another reason why I'm scared. I know him though, he won't be rough, at least not until I want him to be."

"Why are you scared of that, haven't you cbefore?"

Anko throws her arms up in the air. "No! Why does everybody think I'm some sadistic sex-queen who tortures her victims?"

"I kind of always figured you did that to scare guys off. I did think you would have, at least once."

"Oh, good point. That is why I act like that. I hope he doesn't think that. I did use to try and kill him all the time, though."

Kurenai sweat-drops

"You love him, don't you?'

"Yes. After piecing my feelings together from the few months and this past week, I do. I want to tell him. I know he feels the same way about me. I can tell by the way he holds me when we take naps in the forest together. I can tell when he looks me in the eyes. He goes out of his way to make me happy and laugh and never thinks twice about it. He cooked me breakfast this morning! Kurenai, he even sat down on his toilet to take a piss this morning because he thought I was still sleeping."

Kurenai was shocked, absolutely, completely shocked. "Wow. I've never met anyone like that, let alone dated one. I always thought the good guys were already taken. I was wrong. If what you're saying is true, there is only ONE good guy here. Just hearing you talk about him makes me want to break up with Asuma cagain. Would you mind if I borrowed him?"

Snakes started to slowly slide down Anko's trench coat and Kurenai saw their heads start to peak out, hissing loudly. Now it was Kurenai's turn to start laughing.

"HAHA! You should see the look on your face right now! Don't get so angry, Anko-chan. Then again, he is pretty bad at genjutsu, it'd probably be really easy." Kurenai said while touching her chin staring up slightly.

Anko started to seethe, venom threatening to pour from the corners of her mouth.

"Touch him, and I will kill you."

Kurenai just kept laughing. "Whoa, whoa Anko, pull back the snakes, I'm just messing with you. Let's go shopping now. Don't you want to plan something special?"

Anko settled down, shrugged her shoulders and started walking down the street with Kurenai. "I do, but I have no idea what to do. I've only got the speech planned out. I've never been one for this lovey-dovey shit."

Kurenai laughed. "Don't worry, I'll help you."

Anko hung her head "Great. This should be a lot of fun."

Ichiraku's

"So I see my student has finally learned the ultimate lesson from the great toad sage, irresistible to women, and men's worst nightmare, Jiraiya-sama!" he damn near screams while sliding a dish of sake down to Naruto.

He takes a swig and exhales. "Shut up ero-sennin. However I am glad you threatened to not teach me anything for a week unless I read one of your books. You may be a super pervert, but you know your shit. I'll give you that."

"I told you, my boy. I told you. I'm glad you finally freed your head from your ass and found someone you liked. I think you two are perfect for each other. Even though it is a bachelor's worst nightmare, do you love this girl?"

Naruto downed another dish and looked up at the roof. "Yes I do. I'm pretty sure she does too, but I'm not sure what to do. I'm just flying by the seat of my pants."

Jiraiya slung him another dish and Naruto sipped this one while Jiraiya tilted the small jug back and finished it off and slammed it down. "Woooooh! Nice. Hey kid, meet me in Tsunade's office." And with that he left in a swirl of leaves, leaving Naruto with the bill.

"Damn you ero-sennin!" Naruto dropped some bills on the table, thanked Teuchi and disappeared with a crack leaving a light yellow tail to sway in the air.

Inside Tsunade Office

Naruto appeared right beside Tsunade's chair, obviously beating Jiraiya to the office. "What up, kid?"

"Just give me a second, baa-chan, I've got a score to settle real quick."

Just then Jiraiya appeared beside Tsunade's chair in whirl of leaves. Before Jiraiya could even notice he was there, Naruto threw a left hook sending him sailing out the window towards the North Gates.

"Sorry about that. Ero-sennin stuck me with the sake bill at Ichiraku's. Don't worry, you know as well as I do, he'll be back in a second. I only hit him as hard as you usually do."

As if on queue, Jiraiya showed back up rubbing his jaw. "That's for shoving the entire bill off on me, ero-sennin."

"Hehehe. You deserved it after leaving us with those rookie jounin last night to have them torture us with a game of 20 questions, while you got to slip into the back booth to go make out with Anko. Okay, now that's settled. 5 card or hold em, Naruto?"

Naruto sweat-dropped. "This is what you told me to come here for ero-sennin?"

Jiraiya and Tsunade nodded. "After you destroyed our best, we figured we'd let you play with us in our everyday secret poker game." Said Tsunade after she took the deck and started shuffling.

"Sounds good to me. Jiraiya and I used to play all the time on the road. 5 card."

Jiraiya summoned gamakichi, Tsunade summoned tatsutan and Naruto summoned gamatatsu.

"Finally! I thought you'd never show up Naruto. Let's rock and roll." Exclaimed gamatatsu.

"Tsunade, we're not playing with money anymore. Trust me, the kid never loses. NEVER."

The legendary sucker sweat-dropped. "You think I don't know that, Jiraiya? I've known him for a long time too. All right ladies; let's get this show on the roll. Cards, Naruto?"

"Nah, I'm good." Naruto grinned.

Jiraiya and Tsunade face faulted, then the two said the exact same thing.

"This is going to be a long afternoon."

After a few hours Naruto sat on his end of the Hokage's deak with most of the chips, whereas Tsunade, Jiraiya and all of the summons were cracking their remaining chips into pieces so they could keep playing. The door opened up, Shizune walked in with a stack of papers, while Sakura walked in to talk to her sensei about a few medical reports; not to mention her personal life.

Shizune face faulted, STILL magically holding onto the stack of papers. "Not you too, Naruto?"

Naruto just shrugged his shoulders. "I've got nothing better to do. Want to pull up a chair you two? I'll split my chips so we can start up a new game."

Shizune and Sakura sweat-dropped and pulled two more seats up to the desk. "Well at least your not playing with the towns budget this time Tsunade-sama."

"With the kid playing, the town can't afford it. Alright, two more players. Want to break out the bottle eh, Jiraiya, Naruto?"

The two of them nodded while Sakura just sweat-dropped picking up her cards and looked down at the desk.

"You three play with your summons, too?"

Jiraiya, Tsunade and Naruto replied at the exact same time. "Why the hell not?"

Sakura face faulted. "You guys are weird. I need a drink; pass me a dish Tsunade-sama."

"I thought you were under-age, Sakura." Said Naruto while grinning evilly.

'It's weird not hearing ?chan. When did this happen?' Sakura sighed. "Old enough to kill, old enough to drink."

Tsunade laughed out loud. "That's the spirit my apprentice. Okay everybody, 1 chip in. For you Naruto, 5 chip in."

A few hours later, everyone found themselves in the same place Jiraiya, Tsunade and the rest of the summons were before.

"Okay, I think it's time we call it quits, Jiraiya. You and I are down to 1/64th of a chip. Sakura and Shizune are down to 3 chips. Naruto's got everything else. It's time to call it a night. Tomorrow, you only get 1 chip to start with, Naruto. And you only get to have 4 cards." Tsunade declared.

"What time is it, baa-chan?"

"It's about 7:30, why?"

"No reason, I've got to bolt guys. See you guys tomorrow Jiraiya-sensei, Tsunade-chan."

Everyone's jaw dropped. Jiraiya and Tsunade both spoke at the same time. "What did you just call us?"

"Well, you guys are used to it now, so there's really no point in calling you that anymore. You are my sensei and the closest thing I've had to a father, and you are pretty much my sister and mother. Goodnight everybody!"

Crack!

Jiraiya smiled softly looking out the window and tilted his head up to the sky, while Tsunade started to tear up. Shizune smiled and Sakura kept a neutral look on her face.

"Sakura, I think it's time for us to leave." Grabbing Sakura by the shoulders leading her out of the office and shutting the door to leave each other to their thoughts.

Jiraiya walked back to Tsunade and put a hand on her shoulder while she started to cry.

'You'd be proud of your son, Minato.'

'He saved me and filled the holes in my heart. You'd be proud of your son, Minato.'

With that, Tsunade started to sob into her sleeves while Jiraiya held her shoulder firmly. This went on for a long time before Tsunade lifted her head off the desk and grabbed Jiraiya's hand squeezing it.

"Who would have thought the brat; no, Naruto-kun would have turned out better than his father after all he's been through?"

"I don't know Tsunade. To this day, Naruto has never ceased to amaze me."

Forest of Death ? 7:30.1 seconds

"You're late." Anko fake pouted, poorly.

Naruto looked at Anko's chest to see a stomach length strapless black shirt with an orange stripe running diagonally across from seam to seam.

"So I take it you like the shirt?" Anko said while bending forward from the hip with an arrogant smile on her face.

"I don't know, it kind of screams 'kill me.'" He says smiling while walking towards her, barely leaving an inch between them.

She reached into her coat grabbing the top of her chest and spinning her new top to the back showing nothing but solid black on the back of it.

"How about now?" she says while the closing the gap by grabbing his waist and pulling him towards her.

"Where are you? I can't even see you now." He says teasing her.

She grabs the back of his head and brings him down to her lips. She holds him back intentionally waiting for him to engulf her mouth. Barely a second later, he takes her lips into his own licking her upper lip. More than willing to grant him access, she grips his scalp and plunges her tongue into his mouth circling her tongue around his and sucking on in at random intervals. She couldn't help but smile when she heard him lowly moan into her mouth. Before he could intervene she slipped her hand into his shirt and ran her nails hard against his lower back causing him to pull away from her mouth and lay his head against her shoulder. Knowing she had little time before he tried to start getting to her, she pulled his head back from her shoulder by his hair and ran her tongue along his jaw line; then immediately returned to his lazily opened mouth. Being completely taken over, he had no choice but to allow her into his mouth. She bit his lip hard and turned her head to the side allowing a maximum amount of length of her tongue to toy with his weak mouth. She dragged her tongue from the back of his molars across the top of his mouth and then reached the back of his mouth right behind the molars on the opposite side of his mouth. She could feel him losing his cool, becoming deadweight. He leaned into her weakly. At this point, she pushes him back by his shoulders.

She starts to giggle (Yes everybody, she actually giggled.) "You might want to try and hide that, it's about time we headed to the Dango Stop."

Naruto lifted his head with a dazed look on his face and could only mutter one word. "Huh?"

"Haha. Try to calm little Naruto down. You wouldn't want to scare anybody there would you?"

Naruto looked down and woke up from his bliss. "Holy crap. Just give me a second."

Anko laughed as loud as she could. 'My lord, that's as hard as I've ever felt him. It sure is fun watching him fall onto me. At least I caught him off guard tonight.'

Finally getting himself under control, he grabbed her and left in a trail of yellow.

Dango Stop ? 8:01 PM

Naruto still smacked her ass on the way in, not even attempting to give a reasonable excuse. 'Oooh. Another smack tonight. Wait for table 11, Naru-kun.' Anko and Naruto walked in and began making their trek to their table when Naruto stopped and said hi to everybody at the table. Anko walked behind him and pinched his ass continuing to walk back to the booth in the back. 'Ah! Guess I shouldn't have smacked her ass again. Pfft, who cares, it was a win for me, I love touching her ass, even if it is for a second.' He didn't know that at least two people at table 11 noticed it. Shino saw it too, but only raised an eyebrow.

"That's the second time you jumped, Naruto. Surely you can't be that clumsy." Sakura said while grimacing.

"My, hasn't someone become twitchy lately, is there something wrong?" Ino said while bearing her teeth.

"Nope. Nothing at all ladies, just some bad luck I guess. I'm just trying to get used to the new sandals." He said while assuming the 'position' ?

Naruto turned around and walked back to jounins table. "Did you really have to pinch my ass?"

"Did you really have to smack my ass?"

After some consideration, Naruto replied. "Yes I did actually."

Anko smiled. "I had to as well."

Both laughed while the table sweat-dropped.

Table 11

"I can't believe that woman. This is a public place for crying out loud." ?Sakura

"Does she have no decency?" ?Ino

"What are you guys talking about?" ?Chouji

Nobody saw Neji and Hinata with a trail of blood running down their noses.

"She pinched his ass. If I had to guess, that's what made him jump yesterday. The pieces fit." ?Shino

Everybody but Sakura, Ino, Neji and Hinata looked him in the face.

"Guys lets move to a booth farther back. This place doesn't belong to them." ?Ino

" ctroublesome c' ?Shikamaru

Back booth

"Looks like you got the rookie jounnin setting up shop back here, Naruto." ?Asuma

"As long as they don't pester me or you guys about that fight, I don't have a problem."

Everyone at the table nodded.

Newly named booth 11

"There we go, much more comfortable. You guys got the right idea back here. A booth is much more comfortable than a table." ?Ino

"Hnn? What was that?" ?Kakashi

"THAT HIP ATTITUDE, YOU ARE TRULY MY ETERNAL RIVAL, KAKASHI!' ?Guy

"Hey Guy-sensei, could you do me a favor and go grab us some sake?" ?Naruto

"WHY YES MY YOUTHFUL COMRADE NARUTO! I SHALL RETURN QUICKLY OR I WILL c"

"Yeah, we get the point Guy. Thanks." ?Anko

"Aren't you underage Naruto?" ?Ino

Naruto tilts his head around to Ino. "Old enough to kill, old enough to drink, right Sakura? She was drinking up a storm earlier."

Everyone sweat-dropped clearly shocked about Sakura and Naruto drinking in the middle of the day.

"What are you talking about Naru-kun? You were drinking during daytime?"

Naruto nods.

"And you didn't even invite me? Bastard." ?Anko

Everyone face faults.

"Jiraiya, Tsunade, poker. I'm sure you can fill in the blanks. Plus you were out shopping anyways. It may be a few shirts, but I'm sure it took you all damn day, ugh." She elbowed him in the side.

"Oh, that's right. Their 'secret' game of poker that no one knows about. Next time I come though, I knew you tasted like sake earlier."

Asuma scooted close to Kurenai. She smacked him. Kakashi and Guy sweat-dropped. Kotetsu and Genma were sitting on the other side of the booth trying to figure out why they haven't made an appearance in the story since the important people came back. In the other booth Sakura and Ino were foaming at the mouth. The Hyuuga's passed out and the rest of the table sweat-dropped. The recently returned Guy sorted the dishes amongst the table and started passing the bottle around the table.

Sakura had convinced her booth to do the same. "I thought the same thing, but it's actually pretty good. It's like I said earlier." Nobody put up a fight, so Kiba returned with a bottle and dishes for everybody at their booth as well. About an hour later, Lee was about to tear the place apart when Naruto smacked him on the back on the neck, knocking him out. Kurenai was constantly pushing Asuma back before she sent him to 'Yaoi Yaoi Paradise', courtesy of her new anti-pervert jutsu. Kakashi was trying to get Guy to stop crying over his passed out student, to no avail. The Hyuuga's had passed out again due to having the alcohol tolerance of a poodle. Kiba was ranting and raving about how he and Akamaru had been playing a game of catch and he ended up swallowing the ball. Shino was trying desperately to talk to his bugs; he was confused as to why they weren't talking back. Shikamaru bummed some smokes off of Asuma's unconscious body. Anko had once again straddled Naruto and they were making out furiously. Saliva coated the sides of their lips, when they missed each other's mouths due to sake induced poor aim. Sakura and Ino's rage had only risen as their nails were starting to tear into the leather covering the booth. Their anger shot through the roof when they saw Anko pull back from Naruto hovering above his head. Anko saw the jealous fury in their eyes and decided to toy with them. She grinned evilly while wiping the saliva that was running down her chin and stuck her finger in her mouth.

That was the final straw. The two stood up almost knocking over the center table. They were about to say something when Anko took one of her hands off of Naruto's shoulders. The two stared curiously when they saw two snakes slither out of the sleeve of her trench coat. Before they could do anything, the snakes shot out and bit them on their exposed forearms knocking them out. Anko withdrew the snakes and put her hand back on Naruto's shoulder.

"Let me guess. Sakura and Ino?"

Anko nodded smiling.

"You didn't kill them, did you?"

"No, just knocked them out."

"Okay then. Could you come back down here?"

"What's the magic word?" Anko said with a toothy grin.

"Now?" He laughed. "Ugh. I mean please, Anko-chan?"

She descended and removed her hands from his shoulders and wrapped her arms around his neck. Later that night, Kakashi had returned to his silent self, Guy had successfully woken up Lee. Neji and Hinata had finally woken up. Kiba was trying to figure out where he was. Shino had stopped talking to his bugs. Shikamaru started choking on the cigarette he was smoking. Kurenai was laughing at a now conscious Asuma who had his legs pulled up to this chest quivering. Sakura and Ino woke up with a terrible headache and decided that trying to deal with Anko was a big mistake. Slowly but surely, all of the jounin started shuffling out of the Dango Stop, some walking, some still quivering, and most of the rookie jounin trying to walk in a straight line. Anko and Naruto watched them walk out and laughed saying at the same time.

"Rookies."

Crack!

A/N Pretty funny end to a chapter if you ask me. Same as last time, see ya next chappy.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Finale to my story. Humorous and happy endings for everyone. I don't own Naruto.

Outside Anko's apartment.

'Puppy eyes no jutsu!'

"All you have to do is ask, Anko-chan. And when did you learn that? I thought Moegi was the only who knew that technique."

"What are you talking about, that technique's been around almost as long as ninja have. It's an S-Rank interrogation technique."

Naruto face faulted. Anko laughed.

"Okay, for that technique, you ride back fireman style tonight?"

"Fireman sty c?"

Crack!

Naruto fished his keys out his pocket while Anko was pounding with her fists on his back. He walked into his apartment still packing Anko over his shoulder, much to her dismay.

"Someone could have seen my ass, you prick!"

"A. I was holding your trench coat and B. How many times do I have to tell you? NO one can see me when I'm moving like that."

When Naruto put Anko down, he could clearly see a look of defeat on her face with a smidgeon of pout.

"Hey look at it this way. You don't even get dizzy anymore." He said smiling at her in the Naruto 'position' ?.

'Sure is hard to stay pissed with that smile on his face.' Anko stretches her arms, shuts off all the lights and walks down the hallway swaying her hips on purpose. Naruto just watches her move from side to side with his eyes wide open. He walks into the room to see Anko had already taken her trench coat off and was loosening the straps to her weapon holsters. Naruto grabbed a tshirt for her and threw it on the bed. He grabbed a fresh pair of boxers and went to the bathroom to change. Walking back into his room to grab a set of pajama pants. He started to open the drawer and when he went to grab them when he had his hands shoved to the side and watched another hand close it. He looked up to see Anko in one of him tshirts, but not the one he picked out, this was one was shorter, probably from when he was younger. It didn't even reach her midriff, and below all he could see was a pair of dark purple panties. He barely kept his jaw shut.

"Anko, are you even comfortable wearing that?"

She smiled sweetly. "Yeah, I took my bra off and this shirt is pretty stretchy, and my underwear is very comfortable, I can barely even tell it's there." She turned her lower torso around to show exactly why she could barely tell they were there. In the back all that was there was a barely visible purple triangle that sat at the top of the crack of her ass. After that, if there was any other part of her underwear, you couldn't see it because her round shapely ass covered it.

Naruto's face flushed uncontrollably. He didn't know she was fighting back a blush too. 'Damn. I love his chest, and look at those legs. His ass is gorgeous too. What a body. I better calm down, this shirt is stretchy and all, but it's also really thin.'

She grabbed a shoulder reassuringly. "It's not a big deal, Naruto. I'm in my underwear and you are in yours, so just calm down and crawl into bed with me, I'm tired. Kurenai dragged my ass all over town today."

"I'm not exactly sure you can call that underwear, Anko-chan. It's two triangles attached by a piece of string."

Now she grabbed both of his shoulders and shook lightly. "Just chill out already. Your shirts are comfortable, but the smaller ones are much more comfortable for me. My thong is really comfortable too, as I'm sure your boxers are for you. I'm pretty sure if I wasn't here last night, you wouldn't have worn those pants, would you?"

Naruto just shrugged. "You're right about that. Deal then. I just didn't want you think I was staring at you like some pervert."

Anko shrugged as well. "We're together Naruto. I don't care if you stare. I mean let's face the facts, this IS one hot ass." She said while turning back around and pointing.

Naruto face faulted. Anko laughed.

"HAHA! See, all calmed down now?" Naruto nodded.

"Okay then. Let's go to bed." She said while stretching her arms above her head.

She pulled back the sheets and climbed into bed. Closely behind, Naruto crawled in as well and rested his arm around her stomach. He kissed her on the back of the head. "Goodnight Anko-chan." She merely just rubbed her head back and forth against his face and said goodnight as well. Anko could feel his chest on her back and loved the feeling but realized that his hips were nowhere near hers. She smiled and backed into him. Naruto didn't say a word; he was too busy trying to ignore the feeling of Anko's bare ass against his pelvis. He eventually figured it out before he embarrassed himself. Silently sighing in relief, he extracted his revenge. He moved his arm up from her stomach and rested it right beneath her breasts. Anko suppressed a gasp, inwardly musing at the fact that he got her back. Slowly after their game resulted in a draw, they both fell asleep.

Morning ? 10:00 AM

Anko woke up first this time with a rather annoying pressure against her lower back bending downwards to where the top of her legs met. Confused she softly lifted the sheets to see what was bothering her this morning. What she saw almost made her eyes fly out her head. It was Naruto. Naruto at 100 bent in what was probably an uncomfortable way. She looked at his face and saw his eyes were still closed and he was breathing at a steady pace, signaling he was still asleep. Once she was done burning the image in her mind, she decided to get out of bed. Her position was a bit difficult to escape but she was pretty sure she could pull it off. She lifted his arm lightly and rested it where her upper body used to be. Now was the difficult part. She knew if she moved her lower body too quick he would definitely wake up from the bed moving. However, if she moved too slow, the friction she'd cause against him it might arouse him out his sleep, as well if it rubbed against her in the 'wrong' spot, she might say something to wake him up. She slowly stretched her legs forward rigidly and moved the rest of her body at the same time, not just her back. Sighing inwardly she got off the bed. She went to walk out of the room, but quickly returned and lifted the sheet up again. It had completely spring boarded and all of it was outside of his boxers now, via the slit in the middle for easy access. Setting the sheet down she crept out of the room shaking her head.

Naruto woke up about half an hour after Anko did. He stretched his arms over his head and went to take care of business. Afterwards he walked out into his living room to see Anko sitting on his sofa bed leaning against the arm of it with her legs stretched out running the length of the couch.

"Morning, Anko-chan."

Anko tilted her head to the side smiling gently. "Good morning, Naru-kun."

"Want some breakfast?" Naruto said while rubbing his eyes still trying to get the sleep out of them.

"Screw breakfast, we can go grab lunch later. Come over here and watch some TV with me."

Naruto just shrugged. He wasn't a big fan of cooking anyway; he just did it for her. He walked over to the sofa. She leaned forward and scooted up a little so he could get in behind her. He brought his leg to the other side of the sofa and sat down, encasing her with his own legs. She leaned back against chest while he brought his arms forward around her stomach. She started flipping through the channels. Settling on some stupid new cartoon about an annoying kid trying to be a ninja, they sat there in peace, occasionally cracking a joke at how the kid would end every sentence with '-ttebayo!'

Two hours later they both yawned and stretched. Deciding to get dressed, they both left the apartment and headed to Ichiraku's. Naruto had 10 bowls of pork miso ramen. Anko only ordered 1 bowl. After sipping the first batch of noodles, she ordered 9 more. Naruto finished first, but Anko was a sore loser and stated that the only reason he won was because he had a 5 noodle head start. Both satisfied with their meal, they patted their stomachs and exhaled a little.

"About time for the game. How are you going to ride today?" Naruto asked.

"How big is her window again, I'm rarely in there and I can't remember how big it is"

Naruto stretches his arms in a vertical and horizontal fashion showing her roughly how big it is. Satisfied, Anko nods.

"Okay then, good. Today I'm going to ride on top of your shoulders."

Naruto started to laugh and knelt down allowing Anko to get on top of his shoulders.

Crack!

"Hey, what's up Tsunade-chan, I've got another sucker to play with us. Ugh. Not on the top of my head, Anko-chan."

"Then set me down so I can hit you in the ribs."

Naruto knelt down so Anko could get off of his shoulders. Tsunade sweat-dropped.

"Alright, let me get Jiraiya."

By this time in Konoha, every ninja and citizen knew of the infamous 'Jiraiya Call', so no one was afraid of this empty threat. However there was one person who would never take the chance of it actually coming true, so he always came.

"Jiraiya! If you don't get your ass in here right now I'm shutting down every hot spring in Konoha!" Tsunade raises up a hand and lowers 5 fingers down until she reaches her last digit.

Jiraiya appeared in a swirl of leaves panting hard. Naruto and Anko face faulted.

"I'm here. I'm here. Wheeze. What can I do for you, oh great Tsunade-sama?" Jiraiya said while kneeling down and keeping his head down as low as he could.

Tsunade started laughing her ass off while Naruto and Anko face faulted again.

"Works every time. Hey Jiraiya, we've got another player, flip me the deck."

Jiraiya got off his knees looking embarrassed and slightly pissed. He tossed the desk at Tsunade and pulled up a seat. Jiraiya summoned gamakichi, Tsunade summoned tatsutan and Naruto summoned gamatatsu. As per custom of the 'secret' card game, Anko was given the choice of either 5 card draw or Texas hold em'. Shizune opened the door and heard the sound of cards shuffling. She didn't even try to go in. Sweat dropping, she took the stack of papers back down to her desk. Anko was a much better player then Shizune and Sakura, but Naruto still ended up winning a few hours later. Having quite a few hours left before everyone was supposed to meet up, Anko told Naruto to go to the Forest and she would follow in a second.

"I have to talk to Tsunade-same for minute, Naru-kun. I'll be there quick, okay?" She said a bit apprehensively confusing Naruto a little bit, but he just shrugged it off and left in a trail of yellow.

Tsunade quirked up an eyebrow at Anko. "What can I do for you, Anko?"

"I need to know if there's some sort of technique that could be used cfor cprotection." Anko said barely able to keep her eyes looking at Tsunade.

"What is that supposed to mean? There are all sorts of techniques you can use for cohhhh." Tsunade said.

"I plan on telling Naru-kun something tonight, and well, if it leads somewhere I'd like to know if there was a way. You're the best medic there is, so I figured you were the person to ask."

Tsunade put her elbows on the desk and set her hands under her chin.

"There is a contraceptive technique that women have been using for years, but before I show you, you're going to have to tell me what you're going to say, he's like my little brother and he's the only reason I'm even in this village. He means a lot to me. If I see him hurt, I can't promise I won't kill someone, got it?"

Apparently Orochimaru and Naruto weren't the only people who scared her. Another sannin did as well. She shook off her fear; and with a determined look on her face she spoke up.

"I love him. It's just that simple. I could sit here and tell you every reason why, but it would take a while and it doesn't change the way I feel. I love him."

Tsunade narrowed her eyes to look into Anko's. Seeing no sign of deception, she smiled.

"You're lucky, you know? He may be a knucklehead every once in a while, but even when he was younger he was one of the best males I've ever known. If I were younger, you wouldn't be standing here. I wish you luck, he's got a lot of love to give, and I see the way he is around you. I've never seen him so happy, or you for that matter. Now here are the hand signs, once you perform it, just hover your hand over your navel for a second or two. It can be done before or after, even up to one day later. I made this version myself. Dismissed." Tsunade proclaims while pounding her chest chuckling.

Anko sweat-drops.

"Thank you, Tsunade-sama" and with that, Anko leaves in a hurricane of leaves with a giant smile on her face.

Forest of Death

Naruto is leaning up against a branch with one knee pulled up.

"Hello, Anko-chan." Just then 'Hurrican Anko' decides to show up.

"Hello, Naru-kun." She says

"You must be in a good mood. You only use that much power when you're happy."

"I am. Naru-kun there's something I need to tell you. I figured this would be the best place to do it."

Naruto was slightly confused for a moment but did not show it. He knew what was coming, he just didn't know if it was what he wanted to hear, or what he dreaded. He wasn't going to wait, he would say it and wait for her reaction. He'd much rather tell her now lest he not have the guts to do it if she shot him down before he could get it off his chest. He started walking up to her, slowly closing the gap between the two. Naruto grabbed both of Anko's hands and squeezed them gently. She looked up into his eyes to see a look of absolute certainty.

"Mitarashi Anko. I love you."

She smiled at him and started to tear up. Wiping the side of her eye with her shoulder she looked right back up at him, never letting go of his hands.

"You have to ruin everything, don't you? That's what I came here to tell you, Namikaze Naruto." And with that she dropped his hands and jumped up into his chest throwing her arms around his neck and resting her head on his shoulder.

"I love you." She whispered into his ear.

They stood there in the forest like this for what seemed like forever. Her dangling from his neck while he was holding her waist firmly.

She let go of his neck and backed up a little bit. "I want you."

He was about to say the exact same thing back when he figured out what she meant. His face went stoic and he looked her straight in the eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"More so than I've been about anything in my life. I want you. Only you, forever."

"A beautiful woman once told me great minds think alike." Naruto said with a small smile.

Anko's face softened. "Sounds like a smart girl."

Naruto walked up to Anko looked at her for a moment and then laid a soft kiss on her mouth. They kept it at chaste kisses for a while, not wanting to rush anything. Naruto grabbed the back of her head and let her hair go, wrapping her tie around his wrist, like he always did. He began massaging her hair and then used his other hand to grab her waist before she grabbed his hand and put it in her trench coat and cupped his hand around her ass. Picking up on the hint, he started to grip and release her through her skirt. She gasped and pushed her mouth into his demanding entry. He obliged and opened his mouth. He went to stick his tongue into her mouth, but was fought back into his own by hers. She started to circle his tongue. Naruto never liked being pleased as much as he liked pleasing her. He took his hand and started to make rotations from cheek to cheek fluctuating between soft and hard pressure, occasionally grabbing and releasing her and grazing the tips of his fingers across her upper thighs that rest below her skirt. She moaned deeply into his mouth giving him the time he needed to push her tongue back into her mouth. She realized her mistake, but it was too late, he now had her mouth, her head and body. As if reading her mind, he brought his hands up and slid off her trench coat laying it neatly to the side.

"Anko, I'll be right back." Before she could complain he was back with a rolled up futon that she thinks he had gotten from inside the tower. He unrolled the futon close to the back of the tree.

'Isn't he going a little fast? This isn't like him at all. I don't mind, but this wasn't what I was expecting.'

He led her by the hands to stand on top of the futon. He turned her around and brought her back with him and he stood against the back of the tree.

'What's he doing. I thought he was going to lay me down, now were leaning against the tree standing on top of the futon. What's going onnnnnnnnnn cthat'll teach me for doubting him.'

While Anko was thinking Naruto had started kissing all around her neck, slowly. Painstakingly slow to be precise. He had licked the back of both ears this time and blew on them. She quivered and hung her head, almost as if he had blew her head down. He held her close wrapping his arm across her shoulders. While still kissing her neck in random places, constantly surprising her not knowing where they were going to be next, he used his free hand to start massaging her stomach. Starting with small circles and moving to larger ones, he started to move his hand from side to side, alternating between drawing circles and running his fingers up her sides. She would moan occasionally and jerk back into Naruto. Surprising her and pleasing her to no end, he started to get a little bold, knowing she didn't care. He brought his hand from her sides and with one finger he put it on her shirt and started to trace the bottom of her ribs right underneath her breasts, he continued this movement back and forth, changing direction after moving one way for too long. Out to in on one rib, in to out on the other. Her mind was racing, thoughts clouded by ecstasy at the sensual tickling. After feeling her shivers getting closer and closer together he took his forefinger off her ribs. She stopped moaning for a second, and then picked up louder when she felt he had changed his style. He replaced his forefinger and started using two fingers with his free hand. He was now using his thumb and pinky to tickle her ribs in a closing and opening motion. She moaned louder and stiffened up when he moved to the other rib to continue his work. Her breath became stressed. He removed his hand and put it on her back starting at her ass, he ran his hand up with his middle finger slightly pressed into the slight crease of her skirt, picking up speed he brought his hand all the way up her back running his finger on every single bone in her spine, pressing harder when he got farther up to her shirt to keep the same amount of pressure. She started shaking and then he grabbed her ass one more time pulling his fingers in while applying pressure through her skirt.

"OHHHHHH GODDDDDD! NARUTO!"

She had been slouching before, but now she was complete dead weight. Naruto sat her down with him, letting her rest on the comfortable futon with her back still resting on his chest as she was trying to breathe. He kissed the back of her head and started to run his hand through her hair in a soothing manner.

'Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. That's what the futon was for, he knew I wasn't going to be able to stand and he wanted me to sit on something comfortable. He is simply amazing. This sounds demanding, but I knew he'd make me cum before we had sex.'

Before she could come down from her high, she felt him start to knead her breasts through her shirt. She gasped loud. "What are you doing?" she panted

He smiled sheepishly. "I'm not done yet."

She looked back at him slack jawed. Before she could even comprehend, she had started to lift her shirt over her head. She then unclasped the front of her strapless bra and set it off to the side with her shirt and trench coat. She gasped and bit her lip when she felt him start to cup her breasts gently. He started to run smooth cupping gestures along her breasts. He took one hand tickled the underside of her left breast causing her to laugh a little bit through her teeth. He continued his slow teasing of her before he took both of his forefingers and started to slowly spiral his fingers toward her nipples. Right as he reached her areola's she opened her mouth and moaned deep into the forest. He pulled his fingers back only to hear her moan turn into a feral growl, before she could turn around and protest he stuck both of his fingers into his mouth and coated them heavily with saliva. She turned back just to watch his fingers return to her. His wet fingers circled her areolas getting just close enough to knick her nipples from every side. She started breathing heavily again and lurched forward every time he got close to touching her nipples.

"Please! Just touch my nipples, rub them, do whatever, just do something please!"

"As you wish, Anko-hime"

At her behest, he stuck his fingers back in his mouth and started gently rolling his fingers around her nipples directly. He started rolling them between his fingers increasing and decreasing pressure while using the other free fingers to cup her breasts. She was quickly losing her cool again. She hadn't recovered from her last orgasm and was still extremely sensitive. It didn't help that he really seemed to know what he was doing. He could feel sweat starting to run down her chest. He took one finger and pinched it hard while he pushed the other one back down inside her breast. She threw her chest out and started panting. With her back off his chest he started to nibble on her earlobe. Continuing the assault on her breasts he moves from her earlobe down her neck. She's losing it and she knows it. He licks a trail down to her collarbone and starts to suck, knick and kiss. That was it.

"AHHHH! GOD! GOD! AHHHH!"

'Pant. Pant. Pant. I'm going to pass out. Wait, what is he doing now?'

Naruto picked up a topless Anko by her waist and turned her around so she was facing him, legs hanging lazily at his side. He smiled at her and the laid a chaste kiss on her lips. He pulled back and laid his forehead on hers. She was breathing hard into his face, but she couldn't calm down, and he didn't care. Sweat was pouring off of her face and her chest just kept swelling up and down. The wind was breezing by them keeping her nipples hard even after that much stimulation. Naruto took his forehead away from and lifted her up a little so he could cross his legs so she could sit directly on his lap giving her some height on him. Naruto looks Anko in the face.

"Ready for round 3, Anko-hime?"

"WHAT! Naru-kun I can't take anymore! Just let me , ahhhhh c"

Her added height had allowed him to be able to descend upon her chest. Taking one breast in his hand, he starts barely stroking the top of her nipple. Touching, just barely. Despite her request, she started moaning and shaking again as Naruto placed her nipple in his mouth and started circling it and running it vertically and horizontally, throwing her mind out of control. Never repeating the same pattern twice, she grabbed the back of his neck and forced his mouth further down onto her breast. Her grip was almost painful, but Naruto wasn't complaining. Much to her disappointment, he pulled his head out of her grip and removed his mouth from her breast. Her breathing slowed down cthen he came close and blew sharply on her nipple. She grabbed his back and almost tore his jacket off as she threw her head back and tried to moan, but no sound came out, only a struggled grunt. He took his hand off her other breast and gave it the same treatment while his hand did the same. She started to slowly grind against his lap trying to feel more and more. She pulled his head up from her breasts and shoved her tongue into his mouth darting it around erratically. Naruto took his other hand now and occupied the now lonely breast. He just kept kneading and massaging her while sucking on her tongue that had long went limp a while ago. She had stopped grinding too, she just sat their shaking tearing a hole into is jacket. He continued these actions. Knowing she just needed one more foreign nudge, he took one hand off her breast and slid it into her skirt and guided his finger forward starting at her asshole and gliding towards her folds and resting on her clit. She pulled his jacket in two almost falling backwards now not holding anything. Her body wracked and convulsed, over and over and over again.

"AHHHH! HNNNNNN! HAAAAAA!"

'Pant. Pant. Pant. Pant. Pant. Pant. Pant.'

Naruto took off his shirt and pulled it over her head to try and stop her shivering. It was loose enough so not to cling to her body drenched in sweat. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a bear hug. Rubbing her back down, open palmed. They were literally sitting in a pool of her juices. Naruto loved the smell. He couldn't get enough; it was like a drug. After she stopped shivering and quaking he pulled her shoulders back and looked down into her eyes. She looked up but couldn't focus. She could only see Blonde and blue.

"Anko, I'll be right back." She tried to ask but he had just made it back. Over his shoulder was another futon.

He pulled her up and supported Anko by putting an arm underneath her shoulder. He then rolled out the futon on top of the original. He didn't want her lying down in a puddle for what he was about to do to finish up the night. He could see she didn't have any gas left in the tank, but this shouldn't take long if he did it right.

"Naru-kun, what are you doing? I don't think I can right now."

"Shhh, Anko-hime, it's not what you think. Could you lay down?"

"Pant. Pant. Okay Naru-kun."

Anko tried her best to lie down but ended up falling on weak knees. Naruto put his hand on her lower back and laid her head down while he hooked her under the knees and laid her flat on her back. She was about to pass out when she felt Naruto lowering her skirt and the now destroyed thong. He picked up her calves up and slid them off putting them with the rest of her clothes. He started backing up till his face was above her pussy and then he lay down on his stomach. She didn't have time to tell him not to. She had been tingling all night and was probably so sensitive right now it would hurt her. He was aware of how sensitive she was, so before he did anything, he took a finger and lightly scooped up some of her and coated his tongue with it, rolling it around his tongue so he could get rid of all the friction he could.

'What is he doing now? Is he drinking me, god that's hot. Why did he have me lie down then? Wait a minute, he didn't drink it, he's rolling it around in his mouth?'

Naruto slowly lowers his head down to Anko. With a slick tongue he could lick her clit without worrying about hurting her. Very lightly, he takes his honey tongue and barely drags his tongue across the top of the bundle of nerves. Anko rockets off the futon screaming. Naruto grabs her hips to hold her down. The coat around his tongue gone, he takes another finger to her lips and gets some more to cover his lips. He coats another finger and places it near her asshole not touching it to surprise her yet. He lowers down to her clit again, and slowly cups it with his mouth covered in her thick cum. She shoots back up again moaning about to pull his head away when he shoves his pinky finger into her anus to just past the first knuckle. She growls and rips a chunk out of the futon before pulling Naruto up by his hair and slamming her mouth into his. She tries to open her mouth to kiss, but she can't. Naruto removes his pinky finger and she grips his head tighter pulling him to the side so she can throw her head over his shoulder and scream. She shakes violently and can't stop. She squirted all over of the mattress. She finally stopped screaming and let her death grip on Naruto's head go. Supported by nothing but her chin hanging over Naruto's shoulder, she continues to heave uncontrollably. Gaining a little strength, she wraps her arms around Naruto's waist lightly. She keeps heaving and blowing hot breath down Naruto's bare back. Naruto just keeps his arms at his side waiting for her. This was the knockout. It probably was after the first one, or maybe even the second, but he wanted to treat her to every possible pleasure he could think of. Her breath starts to begin regulating and her heaving had slowed, but her heart was still beating a million times a minute. Now Naruto brought his arms up, one circling her waist and the other petting her hair. Her heartbeat started to slow down when he was stroking her head. With her vision starting to blur, she chokes out one word.

" csleep c"

Naruto sped off to his house and let himself in. He walked down the hall and tucked Anko into his bed still wearing nothing but his shirt. After he solved that problem, he flew back to grab all of her clothes and burn the futons. Cradling the clothes in his arms, he disappeared in a trail of yellow back to his home. He folded all of her clothes as neatly as he could in the corner by the bed. Looking at his watch, he still had some time before the guys were going to leave. He wasn't planning on staying, but he would show up to say Anko and him weren't coming. He put on a shirt and headed off to pound down some bowls of ramen, before talking to the guys.

20 bowls of ramen. Then later at the Dango Stop 9:30 PM

"Hey guys, I just came by to say Anko isn't feeling very well tonight, so I'm going to head back and take care of her."

Everyone lifted an eyebrow, but before they could mock/question him.

Crack!

"Suuuuuuuure." Is all Asuma had to say.

Kakashi just giggled perversely which got him a hit upside the head by Kurenai.

"YOSH! NARUTO'S YOUTH BURNS BRIGHTLY. TAKING CARE OF HIS COMRADES IN TIMES OF NEED IS TRULY YOUTHFUL!"

The 3 of them sweat-dropped.

Next morning at Naruto's apartment 10:30 AM

Anko wakes up to the smell of food being cooked. She tries to clear her throat, but finds it really hoarse. Looking around trying to figure out where she is, she sees her clothes folded in a corner and a glass of water on the nightstand with a note attached. 'You'll probably want this, Anko-chan.' She grabs the glass of water and downs it like it's the nectar of the gods.

"Ah! Much better, my voice is still hoarse though." Suddenly she looks down and sees her wearing nothing but Naruto's shirt from last night.

'Oh my god! I remember. I passed out. My pussy is completely numb. No wonder my voice is gone. I was screaming for about 2 hours.'

Anko gets up off the bed and walks down the hallway towards the kitchen to greet her walking, talking orgasm machine.

"Good morning, Anko-chan. Did you sleep well?" He smiled warmly.

"Yes I did. I slept VERY well. I slept EXTREMELY well. Although, I'm not exactly sure you can call passing out in a forest after being rocked 4 times without a break sleeping."

Naruto assumed the 'position' ?.

Anko pulls Naruto down by his neck and kisses him. She bites his lower lip and reaches down with her hand and grips his dick firmly. He grunts lightly closing his eyes. She pulls her teeth off his lip and loosens her grip on him. She strokes him once and lets him go. She points down to her still bare pussy and says.

"When I get feeling back down here, that's mine. Are we clear?" She says with a serious look on her face.

"Why doesn't this sound like a question?" Naruto said.

"Because it isn't. Now get me my breakfast. I've got some serious bragging to do today." She states thumping her chest.

"You know I normally don't give a shit about anything, but don't you think we should have SOME secrets?" he asked with a sweat-drop above his head.

"Yeah, I do. Not this, though. I'm not going to walk down the streets with a megaphone or anything. I'll just probably track down Kurenai. She knows everything else anyways."

Naruto face faults and Anko laughs. He walks over to the table and divides up the food between the two. They exchange small talk with each other for a while. Naruto goes to grab the plates, but Anko picks them up instead and walks over to the sink and starts to wash them.

"You don't have to do that you know."

"I know, but I figure it's the least I can do after last night. You sure know how to make a girl feel wanted, Naru-kun." She blushed.

Naruto walks over to her and wraps his arms around her waist resting his head on her shoulder. Anko finishes washing the dishes and turns around, kissing him on the cheek. She heads back to the room to put on whatever was salvageable.

"Alright, I'm going to head out. Love you, Naru-kun"

"I love you too Anko-chan, poker later on?"

She nods and hops out the window turning to blow him a kiss.

Ichiraku's ? Noon

Naruto walks into the ramen stand and sits down next to Jiraiya. Naruto orders a bottle of sake. Pouring a dish, he slides it down to Jiraiya who catches it with expert precision.

"I told her I loved her last night."

"That's good Naruto. I'd ask what her answer was, but I don't have to, do I?"

"Nope. I'm not going to lie, I was a little nervous. I knew she felt the same way, but I couldn't help but think there might be a reason she wouldn't feel the same way." He says while taking another chug and sliding another dish down to Jiraiya.

Jiraiya ruffled his hair a little bit. "You've gotten smart Naruto, but you can still be a little dense. I'm sure she had the same thoughts running through her head. Soooo, did anything happen?"

Naruto face faulted.

"I should kill you, but for your information, yes, some things did occur."

Jiraiya burst into tears and started to hug Naruto. "You truly are a wonderful student, Naruto! You have made me proud to be your sensei."

Naruto sweat-dropped. "So we down for cards later, Jiraiya-sensei?"

Jiraiya nodded and disappeared in a swirl of leaves to continue his 'research'.

Naruto ordered a few bowls of ramen and finished them. Thanking Teuchi he dropped some bills and decided on just walking to Tsunade's tower, rather than flashing in.

Dango Stop ? Noon

"I knew I'd find you here, Kurenai." Anko says while pulling up a seat across from her ordering a set of dango.

"So are you feeling better today Anko? Naruto dropped by last night saying you were sick and that he had to head back home to take care of you." Kurenai said with an obvious amount of curiosity behind it.

Anko smiled from ear to ear. "Oh, he took care of me last night alright."

Kurenai sweat-dropped. This is what she thought. "So did you take my advice?"

"Hell no. I went to track him down and found him exactly where I thought he would be. Lying up against our tree in the Forest of Death. Sorry, but that whole candles and flower petals shit just isn't up our ally. Thanks though."

Kurenai face faulted.

"No, that's okay, don't worry about it. You two definitely aren't a typical couple. So did anything happen?"

"Yeah, a lot happened. I hate to get all mushy, but right as I was about to tell him that I loved him, he came up and grabbed my hands. He looked down at me with those blue eyes of his and told me first. I couldn't contain myself. I jumped into his arms and told him I loved him too." She said while looking through Kurenai and apparently everything else.

"I'm happy for you, Anko. It's been frustrating for all of us to sit back and watch you deny yourself happiness."

"I don't know why you thought that. I was happy with my life the way things were. That's one of the reasons I love Naruto. He has never thought I was some damsel in distress. He just happened to walk into my life and neither of us cared why. He thought that me trying to kill him was hilarious. I intimidated every man, and that's the way I liked it. He just laughed at me. At first I was pissed, but after a while, it was just natural between us. We both knew each other enough to just play without having to 'pour our souls out' or 'cry our eyes out on each others shoulder'." Anko said mocking movies and romance novels.

Kurenai sweat-dropped.

"I don't know Naruto all that well, but why I am not surprised you guys are perfect for each other is a mystery to me."

"Hell if I know why you don't. I just know we are. I'm only sad that it took us so long to find each other."

Kurenai started to grin from ear to ear.

"You told me he took care of you last night. Was the sex good?"

Anko started to laugh her ass off. "We didn't have sex last night. I passed out. From the attention he was giving me, I'm pretty sure he didn't even WANT to have sex last night."

Kurenai eyed her curiously. "What are you talking about? No man denies sex when the opportunity arises. Am I missing something?"

Anko continues to laugh trying to talk at the same time. "I may not have any experience Kurenai, but that was the last thought on his mind."

Kurenai raises an eyebrow.

"Can't you realize how hoarse my voice is today, Kurenai? He worked me over four times last night without stalling or giving me a chance to stop him. Trust me, after the first time; I wanted to call it quits. I didn't have enough time before he went back to town on me."

Kurenai's jaw dropped.

"How did he do that? I've never had four orgasms in one whole day, let alone a night. I can't even get myself off four times in one night."

Anko stopped laughing. "Most of it I can barely remember. He started to go for one of his normal routines when I took his hand and led it to my ass, with my skirt still on. I didn't know I had awoken a silent beast. I screamed for about a solid two hours. The first time, he got me with my shirt still on, only grazing my ribs and kissing my neck. The second time he took my shirt off while I threw my bra to the side. He teased and tickled me until I begged him to touch me, he fondled me and as I got comfortable. He surprised me by nibbling my ear and sucking on my neck. The third time he propped me up on his legs and started sucking my breasts. I pulled him up to my mouth to stop him, but he kept fondling me. I started to calm down before he pinched me and ran his middle finger from my ass to my clit. I lost it, again. He laid me down and I almost fell asleep until he pulled my skirt and thong off. I was way too sensitive to be touched. I thought he would hurt me. That was until he coated his tongue with my OWN cum, effectively turning it to silk. He licked my clit once and it blew my mind. He then covered his lips with myself and sucked on it. I almost blacked out, but he stuck his pinky into my ass and that finished me off. I blew up. Literally. I squirted Kurenai. I shot like a fountain everywhere. I couldn't even see or breathe and just held my head on his shoulder. He ran his fingers through my hair for a while and I blacked out."

Kurenai blushed and almost fainted after hearing all of this.

"No way. You're j-j-joking right?"

"Kurenai, I can't feel anything between my legs right now. It's all numb."

"Okay, now I really am going to take him from you, Asuma only licks me so he can fuck me. I got wet just listening to you."

Anko waved her finger in the front of her face. "Nope. He belongs to me, forever. I belong to him as well. Even without the pleasure of last night, it changes nothing about the way I feel about him."

Just outside of the Dango Stop on a roof nearby, a blonde ninja smiles and disappears on a trail of yellow.

Later on at the Hokage's Tower

Anko appears in a typhoon of leaves out front of Tsunade's office doors. The ANBU waved her by and Anko knocked on the door. Hearing nothing, she knocks again. Anko looks at the ANBU only to see them hanging their heads with a sweat-drop. She takes the hint. Opening up the door, she walks up to the desk and sits down on a chair. Smiling lightly she exclaims.

"Hokage-sama, Jiraiya-sama is trying to take your sake!"

Tsunade flings her head up immediately looking around with dazed eyes looking for the pervert. Baffled, she opens up the Hokage's secret drawer to find her sake in good condition. She closes the drawer and sees Anko sitting across her desk with her arms folded across her chest.

"It's a little bit early for our game, Anko. I was trying to sleep."

Anko sweat-drops.

"I'm sorry Hokage-sama, I just thought you'd like to dish about Naruto for a while. I know he's like your little brother, but I think you'd like to hear how your 'little brother' has grown up."

Anko retells the story to Tsunade. The Hokage couldn't help but get a little wet as well, after hearing about her 'little brother'.

Just then Jiraiya and Naruto arrived. Tsunade looked at Naruto. She looked at his hands and mouth. Merely a second later, Tsunade rocketed back in her chair knocking herself out by a massive nosebleed. Jiraiya went to pick up Tsunade while Naruto lifted an eyebrow at Anko. She smiled with an evil grin. Jiraiya shook her by the shoulders to wake her up, allowing him to watch her breasts fly around uncontrollably while being able to use the excuse as waking her up, bypassing the beat down he should have received. Tsunade regains her composure to start the game, but realized she couldn't look Naruto in the face without getting a nosebleed. Naruto once again ended up winning. This game took a little longer as gamakichi went on a run for a while. Nodding at Jiraiya and Tsunade, Anko jumped on Naruto's back.

Crack!

As soon as Naruto left, Tsunade flew back again in a massive nosebleed. Jiraiya started shaking her shoulders again while giggling perversely, but she wasn't unconscious. Seeing him eyeing her tits. She sent him sailing towards the North Gates.

Dango Stop ? 8:00 PM

The two walked to the booth with Anko still hanging on his back like a monkey. Naruto knelt to let her down, but she still hung there on his back. Sighing in defeat he just sat himself on the booth while she still clung to him. With Anko behind him, Naruto's ass was barely sitting on the cushion making it hard for him to get comfortable. Before everybody started talking and drinking, Kurenai looked at Naruto's hands, then back up at his face focusing on his mouth. She repeated this process for a while before passing out with blood shooting out her nose. Anko had to hold back a laugh. Naruto slapped his forehead while sighing.

Asuma looked over at Kurenai who had a dreamy look on her face, a trickle of blood remaining on her nose. "Ha. She must be thinking of me."

Once again, Anko had to hold back from laughing. 'If only he knew. I might have to kill her for fantasizing about him though '

"YOSH! YOUR YOUTH BURNS BRIGHTLY ASUMA! SATISFYING A COMRADE IN THE THROWS OF PASSION IS TRULY YOUTHFUL!"

Anko turned her head to the side and spoke under her breath. "More like tries too."

The booth ordered a few rounds of sake and was just chatting up a storm. Kurenai had regained consciousness and was trying desperately not to look at Naruto. Anko was stretching with her arms above her head and leaned backwards to booth 11 clearly trying to scare the shit out of the girls; which she was succeeding in. She never even had to let her snakes manifest. Guy had reverted into quiet drunk mode. Kakashi had turned into a chatterbox. Asuma was chain smoking. And Genma and Kotetsu were floating in limbo somewhere outside of the plot. While Naruto was asking Kakashi about how he could talk so much without inhaling or exhaling. Anko smirked and signaled to Kurenai. She looked up at her friend in a confused manner wondering why she hadn't said anything. Anko smirked again and made sure she watched her arm wrap around Naruto's torso and disappear beneath the table. A second later Naruto spit out his sake all over the table. Everyone but Kurenai eyed him with a strange look on their faces. Kurenai's eyes almost bulged out her head knowing exactly what Anko was doing.

"Unnn csorry guys csake cmust have cwent down cwrong pipe." Naruto said while flushing. He knew he couldn't say anything to Anko, so just tried to bear with it. Everyone was satisfied with his answer, so they went back to their separate conversations. Kurenai was looking at Anko's face and then at her elbow to see it pivoting and bending. Kurenai was trying to get her to stop without saying anything. Anko just mouthed silently at her 'Just paying him back.' Kurenai slapped her forehead and went back to drinking and trying to hide Asuma's cigarettes. This went on for a about thiry minutes before Naruto unceremoniously fell off the booth and slid underneath the table. Still underneath the table, Naruto turned his head around to look at Anko and bear his teeth at her. Anko just laughed.

"You sure you haven't been drinking too much, Naru-kun? That was pretty clumsy of you to fall down the booth like that."

He just picked himself off the ground and climbed back up to the booth, accidentally hitting his head on the table on his way up. He made sure to pull himself up only enough to still be able to hide his pelvis below the table. Rubbing the top of his head and smiling at the surprised people at his booth. He just kept smiling while occasionally looking at Anko who he had now pushed to the side batting her hands away when they got too close.

"You're probably right, Anko-chan. Ha. Clumsy me."

Kurenai face faulted. She mouthed to Anko, 'did he?'

Anko shook her head. 'I don't think so. I guess his legendary stamina isn't just in fights.' she smiled evilly.

Kurenai passed out, blood rocketing out of her nose.

Asuma put out a cigarette before looking over at her. "Well, it looks like she can't help but be thinking about the 'Super-Special Asuma' techniques."

Everyone at the table sweat-droped.

"Who said I was fantasizing about you?" Kurenai said looking at Asuma with two tissues sticking out of her nose, then looking over at Naruto.

Anko couldn't help but let a snake peek its head out of her left sleeve, visible only to Kurenai. Now it was her turn to start laughing. Anko pulled the snake back not even knowing she had let one slip.

Asuma spoke up. "Alright guys, it's probably time to call it a night. Want to come over Kurenai?" He said winking at her. She elbowed him in the gut and slid out of the booth and started walking away.

"Humph. You wish."

The rest filed out in order except for Naruto who was still sitting down. Kakashi asked.

"Aren't you coming, Naruto?"

"Oh yeah, yeah. I just need a second, head's still hurting a little, trying to recover before I get up. Wouldn't want to get a head ache." He said while rubbing his head.

Anko started laughing. "Oh don't worry about it Naru-kun, getting up shouldn't be a problem for you."

Kurenai who had just reached the exit could still hear Anko and proceeded to face fault. Naruto finished rubbing his head and slid out of the booth.

"Ah, much better. You ready, Anko-chan?" He said, grimace completely gone from his face.

"Yeah Naru-kun, let's head home." With that, she jumped into his arms and the two of them left with a crack.

Naruto's Apartment

As soon as they shut, the door, Naruto threw Anko's trench coat off and began kissing her passionately, holding her body and drawing his body to hers. Anko pulled back a little and looked at him in the face.

"You're not upset?"

"No, how could I be Anko-chan? It felt great, and it was hilarious watching Kurenai's eyes almost pop out of her head. Ha." He said with a look of mischief on his face. Anko smiled back at him and grabbed the side of his face and gave him a light kiss on his lips.

"Well I was kind of hoping for more of a reaction that that, but I guess I'll just to have to be satisfied with you spitting your sake out, so I guess I'll to just have be pleased with that." She said with a defeated look on her face.

"Oh no, you won't be satisfied with just that. I know you can't feel anything between your legs, but you never said anything about your breasts not being able to feel anything." Naruto said while pushing her onto the couch pulling her shirt off her head and taking her bra off. Naruto knelt down onto the ground. He grabbed one of breasts and took it into his mouth. Anko just relaxed against the couch and started to inhale deeply resting her hands on his shoulders.

"Oh. Naru-kun, that's the spot. Just get up on the couch rest against the end of the couch." She said with barely a whisper.

Naruto released her breast, got up and propped himself against the end of the couch. Anko slid down and straddled his above, resting on his lower chest. She leaned forward over Naruto's head leaving her breasts hanging near his face. He took her breast in his mouth again and started to slowly suckle her nipple eliciting a small sigh of relief and a smile on her face. She reached behind her back and unzipped his pants. Pulling his flaccid penis from his pants she started to rub up and down trying to get him at full attention. He groaned into Anko's breast causing it to vibrate a little. She gasped a little, but kept up until she could feel him rising quickly. Once he was in the air like a flagpole, she grabbed the base and started stroking up and down while spinning her hand back and forth. He pulled from her breast with an audible pop.

"Unnn, that feels so damn good Anko-hime." He said quickly before switching breasts and placed a hand around the other. Naruto started flicking his tongue across her erect nipple. Now it was Anko's turn to stop and moan. Gathering her senses, she enjoyed the pleasure and returned back to her task. He was even harder now and Anko could barely wrap her whole hand around his cock. It kept twitching and once she got to the top she felt some pre-cum at the tip of his head. Pulling her breasts away from Naruto, much to her and Naruto's dismay, she circled her forefinger around his head making his dick twitch a little. She gathered the bead, and licked it off her finger. Naruto eyed her passionately.

"That's hot, Anko-hime, want to share it with me?"

She was a tiny bit shocked, but it also turned her on too, she wanted to taste herself as well. She lifted herself back so she could reach his mouth. Naruto grabbed Anko by the back and pushed her body down onto his getting a loud exhale from her with her nipples pressed against his chest. She parted her mouth and so did he before they even met in the middle. He licked the tip of her tongue taking his pre cum into his mouth. Smacking his lips, he could taste the bitterness but also it's silky texture and the way it almost changed to a little sweet as it spread over his tongue.

"Not bad, if I do say so myself." He smiled inches away from her mouth.

"I was hoping I could get it in perfume." Anko smiled back.

Without another word they went back to engulfing each other's mouth. They continued to make out for an hour or so while Naruto would move a little every once in a while to make Anko moan into his mouth feeling her nipples once again rub against his chest. After their make out session, both got up feeling a little dizzy after closing their eyes for so long. They both made their way down the hall and shed the clothes down to their skivvies. Crawling into bed, Naruto faced the other way tonight and went to sleep with Anko's arms wrapped around his waist and her breasts pushed up against his back and a leg flung over one his.

Next morning

She woke up the next morning before him again. Lazily opening her eyes, she used her other hand to wipe her eyes. Curious, she looked under his sheets again to see him rock hard, pushed out his boxers because it just couldn't hold it in without snapping the elastic. Giggling she lowered her arm down and started stroking him. Anko could hear him grunt and pushed himself against her hand. She kept holding back her laugh because she could tell he was still sleeping. Or so she thought c

"You know Anko-chan, all you had to do was ask."

Anko jumped a little bit letting go of him immediately. Naruto started to laugh. He turned around and looked at her and stopped laughing. He kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Good morning, Anko-chan."

She said with a smile on her face. "Good morning, Naru-kun."

'This is so nice. I should just get rid of my apartment; I haven't been there at all. I never knew waking up could be this wonderful.'

'This is so nice. I should ask her to move in with me. I'll never get tired of waking up next to her.'

"I know this is rather sudden Anko, but would you like to move in with me? I know it's not all that big, but c" Anko put her finger on his lips to cut him off.

"A beautiful woman once told a handsome man that great minds think alike. Plus, it's got everything we need. I'm going to go turn in my keys today."

Naruto smiled and kissed her on the lips. They both just lay there in bed exchanging small kisses for a while before both decided to get up. Anko got up first and went to the bathroom. As she came out, she could see Naruto starting to pull out some pans.

"Nah, let's just go to Ichiraku's to get some ramen, Naru-kun."

Naruto smiled. "Okay Anko-chan, that sounds good right about now."

"It always sounds good to you, ramen freak."

Naruto cupped his hand around an ear and replied. "I'm sorry. What was that, dango freak?"

They both started laughing and left his apartment.

Street outside Naruto's apartment

Naruto and Anko walked down the street holding hands. Every once a while, the very few of the villagers that didn't like the two would cast pitiful stares at the couple. Anko slipped a few snakes through her sleeves that were pointed at the ground while Naruto would just flash his eyes red.

Ichiraku's

They both entered into an eating contest once again. Naruto ? 12 bowls. Anko ? 11 and a half bowls. He told her 'nice try' while laughing, until he got elbowed that is. They parted ways. Naruto to the tower, Anko to drop her keys off and cancel the contract.

Hokage Tower

"Good morning, Tsunade-chan!" He said smiling a toothy grin.

"I'm not sure I'll ever get used to you calling me that. You sure seem to be in a good mood today. Did you get laid last night or something?"

Naruto face faulted.

"No! You don't have to know about my sex life. I just came by to say that Anko is moving in with me." He said still smiling from this morning.

"Well I may not need to know about your sex life, but Anko's just going to tell me anyways. From what she told me, she's pretty lucky. Hell, I might just make it an S-class mission to get the details. So I heard you're swinging a Louisville slugger."

Naruto face faulted.

"I don't really want to hear that coming from you, plus how the hell would I know? I figure I'm average." Naruto said while blushing.

"Only one way to find to find out. SHIZUNE! GRAB SOME NURSES AND GET UP HERE STAT!"

"Alright, Tsunade-sama. I'll be right there."

Naruto was confused as to what was going on. Before he could ask, Shizune came in with four nurses. Tsunade cleared off her desk and the nurses set him down on it. They held his arms and legs down. Naruto was looking around at the nurses and Shizune. Tsunade went through a few hand seals and her hands glowed green. She started at Naruto's navel and scanned down his torso. She roved her hands past his pelvis. All the nurses gasped and passed out. Shizune's nose exploded blood everywhere and she fell down. Before she started, Tsunade had already stuffed her nose with tissue so she was still conscious. She unconsciously licked her lips and kept staring.

"Is there anything wrong with me Tsunade-chan?" This snapped her out of her daze and she cancelled her technique.

She sat down in her seat, gesturing for Naruto to sit down as well. She cleared her throat. "No Naruto, you're fine. Oh, and by the way, you are NOT average, not by a long shot. Just make sure you don't kill her with that." She said while pointing.

Naruto finally understood what happened and a vein appeared on his forehead. He bunched up his fist. "Was that really necessary? Do you know embarrassing that just was?"

"It shouldn't be, you just knocked out 5 women. Now calm down before I tell Jiraiya so he can use it for his 'research'."

Naruto sweat-dropped. "Well at least you won for once, Tsunade-chan."

Tsunade smiled as she removed the tissue from her nose. She had the ANBU escort the nurses and Shizune out just as Anko and Jiraiya arrived.

Dango Stop ? 8:00 PM

The night went by as usual, except Anko picked Naruto up out of his cushion as the sake arrived and they both left in a swirl of leaves. 3 of them were about to say something before Kurenai held up her hand and said "Don't worry, they just didn't want to drink tonight." Kakashi started to giggle before Kurenai smashed him into the table. Asuma attempted to laugh but got sent to 'Yaoi Yaoi Paradise.'

"YOSH! NARUTO IS GOING TO BE EMBRACED BY THE FLAMEFUL ACTIONS OF THE NIGHT! HE WILL FINALLY EXPERIENCE c" Kurenai then sent Guy into a genjutsu where he had to shop for clothes and couldn't find any green spandex, than it shifted into a world with Lee wearing a facemask reading a book saying 'What was that?'

With one knocked out and two others curled up into a ball on the floor, Kurenai sighed and decided to go see if she could track down Tsunade and spy on Naruto. She found Tsunade sleeping on her desk. She woke her up with the only kind way she could think of. She cast a genjutsu showing her that she was winning the lottery surrounded by a pile of sake bottles. Tsunade in her mind knew this was too good to be true. She woke up confirming her thoughts. Needless to say, she wasn't mad officially making this the ONLY way to wake the Hokage up without having to incur some sort of wrath. Kurenai opened one eye worriedly to look at the Hokage and saw she wasn't mad. She exhaled heavily.

"To what do I the owe the honor of the genjutsu mistress of Konoha?"

"Well, you see Anko told me she cancelled the contract on her apartment and moved in with Naruto today. She had a real large smile on her face. Not the usual 'scary Anko' smile, but the 'Naruto' smile we've all been seeing for a while now. Tonight when we met up like we usually do, as soon as our sake arrived, Anko grabbed Naruto and left in a swirl of leaves with a massive gust. She's only done that when she's really happy. So I just kind of figured, Anko plus Naruto, same apartment, really happy; well I'm sure you can piece the two together."

"Oh, I see why you're here. You want to go spy on them, or more specifically Naruto, don't you?"

Kurenai nods while blushing.

"I can understand that. I ran a 'medical exam' on Naruto today, and if it happens, she's going to be walking bow legged for a while. I only saw him flaccid for obvious reasons, but if he's anything like I think he is, he's going to tear her in two. I want to see it too. Let's go."

Tsunade and Kurenai arrive at a roof across from Naruto's living room window. Sensing something wrong, Tsunade grabs what appears to be a piece of air. She knows exactly who it is and sends him flying towards Wave.

Naruto's Apartment

A flash of leaves and the two appear in the center of his living room.

"Didn't you want to hang out tonight with everyone, Anko-chan?"

"No, I didn't. I want to hang out with you Naru-kun. You and only you tonight." She said looking into his eyes.

Naruto looked back into her eyes and saw love, desire and determination. He walked up to her and grabbed her by the hips. He lowered himself to her face and kissed her on the lips. Anko pulled herself closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. They kissed like this for a while before opening their mouths and started to slowly invade each other. Pulling, massaging and nipping each other, they slowly moved their heads side to side. After inhaling and exhaling to the side of each others mouths for a long time while taking each other on, they finally had to pull back to get a full breath. Exhaling heavily they stared into each other's eyes. Naruto leaned forward and down. He reached her neck and started kissing her while slipping her trench coat off. Anko unzipped jacket and took it off of him. After holding her neck to the side for his lips to caress, she moaned once more and pulled back. She took her hair-tie off letting it flow down. She grabbed the bottom of his shirt and undershirt and lifted it over his head. They returned to frenching each other while Anko rubbed her hands up and down his chest. Naruto was purring into her mouth while never losing pace on her mouth. She stopped moving her hands and pulled back from Naruto. He still had his grip on her hips as she crossed her arms to remove her shirt. He took one of his hands and looped two fingers, one above, and the other below; he flicked the 'S' shaped hook off it's loop letting her bra fall to the ground. They then went back to kissing each other again. Anko wrapped her arms around his waist and started to run her hands up and down his muscular back, gripping his shoulders when she reached there. Without pulling back, Naruto withdrew his hands from her hips and slipped them in between the two of them and cupped her breasts. Anko took her mouth from Naruto's and leaned her head over his shoulder pulling only her chest back so he could reach in further. With her head over his shoulder he started to kiss the back of her neck while moving his hands in farther. He slid most of his hand on the underside of her breasts while using his index fingers to move around her areolas a bit and circle the sides of her nipples following with tapping the tips and applying pressure. She let go of his shoulders and grabbed his ass pulling him against her. Her moaning became louder and her exhales beginning to get erratic. He slowed his movements on her breasts to a frustrating pace and moved from the underside to rotate his hands all around them, never taking his finger off her nipples. She started to quiver and grabbed his ass tightly trying to hold on. He took his lips from the back of her neck and started to run his teeth across the side of ear downwards and then back up her neck. That was it. Her upper body almost fell back limply before Naruto grabbed her.

Roof across Naruto's apartment

Tsunade and Kurenai sat there with their jaws on the floor.

"You've got to be kidding me, right? He just made her cum by fondling her tits and kissing her neck! She almost fell over!" Kurenai exclaimed.

Tsunade was just as surprised. "He's a pro. A natural. I've never even heard about anything like this. I'll be honest; I didn't believe half the shit Anko told me. I'm a believer now."

Kurenai couldn't help but gasp. "The worst part is that they're just starting."

Tsunade nodded. "I'm not sure whether I'm happy or jealous."

They both nodded and jumped to the other side of his apartment as Anko led Naruto to their bedroom by his hand interlacing their fingers together.

Naruto and Anko's bedroom

"That was wonderful Naru-kun." She said with a dreamy look on her face.

Naruto turned his head to the side obviously embarrassed. "I'm glad, Anko-hime. I want this to be special."

Anko smiled and than she looked at him harshly with narrowed eyes. "Take it off. Everything. Now."

He looked at her with an affirming look. She nodded and he took his pants and his boxers off.

"Lay down."

Naruto got onto his bed with his back propped against the wall. He had a nervous look on his face as he saw Anko crawl on the bed on all fours in an animalistic manner. She softened the look on her face looking at him.

"Just calm down Naru-kun. I want to make you feel good too. I love you."

After he heard Anko, Naruto let the tension in his shoulders go and rested his arms from stiff to fluid on his sides. She approached slowly and looked down at a fully erect Naruto. She had felt it on her back and held it in her hands before, but this was the first time she had seen it fully. She stared for a few seconds. Anko then wrapped her hand on the base and lowered her head down. Licking the head in circles a few times, she pulled back and collected saliva in her mouth. After she felt she was properly prepared she stretched her mouth and took his head into her mouth. Licking the underside of the head, she could feel him moving slightly. Pulling back, she brought her mouth down again and took more into her mouth. She bobbed her mouth as far as she could while she started stroking him below to cover the ground she couldn't reach. Moving up and down slowly, she continued to salivate his cock and stroke while she took a break a few times. He was fully coated in his pre cum and her spit. She dove down as far she could take it before he hit the back of her throat. She held herself there for a few seconds stroking him from beneath. She rose up again licking her tongue around him from one side to the other. Naruto had started to clench the side of his bed and grunted through his teeth keeping his eyes shut tightly. She kept up her movement, slowing down and speeding up at random intervals. Anko pulled back to breathe and stroked all of him. He had let his clutch loose and lost the tension on his eyelids. She smiled and dove right back onto his cock, much to his surprise. She bobbed as fast as she could grabbing his dick hard and brought her mouth up sucking tightly and lowering down licking in circles. She kept this up and started to get tired with an ache in her neck. As she was about to give up, then she felt him thrust just a little into her mouth. She smiled with his cock still inside her mouth. She buried him into her throat and sang, vibrating him. After this, she cupped his balls and started rolling them between her fingers. He threw his head back denting the wall moaning into the air. She pulled back and started to run her tongue underneath his head moving fast then slow. He kept moaning and gripping the bed as she held his balls and licked his head and sucked the top. Naruto couldn't hold back anymore. He warned her.

"Anko cpull back cI'm going cto c"

She smiled. Anko put her mouth onto his head sucking and licking at the same time. She took the hand she was stroking him with and ran her finger around the border of his balls. His whole body stiffened, his sack withdrew in and his dick throbbed without his consent as he burst into her mouth.

"Ahhhhh! Ankoooooooo!"

He filled her mouth with streams and streams of thick cream. She swallowed, swallowed and swallowed. She managed to keep up with his thrusts and cum until he fell back down to the bed. She pulled back and stroked him to get the rest. A little more poured out and ran down his shaft. She licked it up and stuck her tongue out at Naruto. He pulled her all the way up and enveloped her mouth into his own. They shared cum between each other's mouths before swallowing a little bit between the two of them. Looking down between her thighs, she saw a still massively erect Naruto.

'He just blew into my mouth like a fire hose and it didn't even go down for a second? I was just joking about his stamina, but this is unbelievable! I blew him for a solid half an hour and he's still good to go?'

Naruto looked into her face with a sparkle in his eyes, showing no sign of exhaustion.

"Anko-hime, that was incredible. Do you want to go to bed? I don't mind."

She just looked at him with her eyes bulged. She rolled her head around cracking all the bones in her neck.

"No Naru-kun. I want you inside of me. I don't want to go to bed."

Opposite roof of Naruto's apartment

"Do you see the size of that? He's a horse! She just took him to town for thirty minutes! She's going to need a chiropractor. How is he still awake! He's still hard as a rock too! I can't get Asuma to drink me and I don't know if I would want to taste myself, but Naruto and Anko just spit into each other before swallowing at the same time. I'm getting even more hot. This isn't fair!" Kurenai gasped.

Tsunade wasn't fairing much better. "I can't believe this. She's screwed. If it took her that long to blow him, no matter how tight she is, it's going to be a rough night. I may be old, but I'm starting to lose my cool. They even shared his cum together. I don't know why, but that is so hot. This isn't fair."

Naruto's bedroom

"Could you give me a second, Anko-hime? There's something I need to take care of that I just became aware of."

Anko looked at him still with an ache in her neck and said, "You'll just be a second right Naru-kun?"

He nodded. Crack!

Opposite roof of Naruto's apartment

"You know what's really not fair. Seeing your girlfriend's friend and my older sister peeping on us like Jiraiya. I guess it's my fault for not drawing the curtains."

Both of them spun around like a top and gasped looking at Naruto completely naked.

"I love you Tsunade-chan. You are a great friend to Anko-chan, Kurenai. However, if you two don't leave right now. I WILL kill you. Just be glad I'm not going to say anything to Anko-chan. Trust me, she'd be a lot slower tearing you two apart then I would. As far as I'm concerned this conversation never happened. Now leave."

Before they could apologize Naruto left in a flash.

Naruto and Anko's bedroom

"What was that Naru-kun?"

"It was nothing. I just forgot to lock the door. Wouldn't want anyone busting in on us, would we?"

Anko just laughed. "Who gives a shit? If anyone does, we can just kill them or charge them for watching a show."

Naruto laughs back. "I guess you're right." Naruto lies right up next to her looking at her eyes. "Now where we're we, Anko-hime?"

Anko looks sort of nervous for a moment looking to the side before whipping her head back around. "I want you in me, Naru-kun."

"Are you sure Anko-hime? It's going to hurt your first time. I don't want you to regret anything."

"You think I'm a virgin, Naru-kun?"

Naruto cups her chin and kisses her lightly. "There's a reason were together Anko-hime. Do you really think I bought into that whole 'sadistic sex-queen' act? You pushed people away just like me. I used to do the same thing by acting like an idiot."

She starts to tear up. Wiping them from both of her eyes, she pulls him into a deep kiss. "I never regret anything when I'm with you Naru-kun."

Anko rolls onto her back and spreads her legs. She guides Naruto right to her entrance. Still holding onto him, she looks at his face.

"Don't worry Anko-hime. I won't do anything until you tell me to." He said with a concerned look on his face.

Slowly she pulled him to her inner lips. Immediately encountering resistance she looks up at Naruto. "Slowly, please."

Naruto looks down to her and slowly strokes her hair, never moving from her position. "Anko-hime, I'm going to lean down right now. Put your teeth on my shoulder. I don't want to see you biting your lip. I can see you getting ready to do it right now."

She went to say something but he hushed her lips and pulled her head to his shoulder. With a little defiance still in her, she only places her head on his shoulder. He strokes himself a little to coat himself as much pre cum he has. After gathering all he could. He takes a finger and runs it up her slit causing her to shiver. Taking that finger, he runs it around his head. Satisfied that he's lubed up as best he could, he places himself at her entrance again. Using one hand to hold her head on his shoulder, he uses his other the guide himself into her slowly. She groans and bites down on his shoulder to silence her self. Groaning a little himself, he slips his head into her causing her lips to close around him. She lets up on his shoulder for a bit until he slowly slides into her. She clamps down again stifling a deep grunt. He reaches her hymen and speaks up.

"Anko-hime. Do you still want me in you? After I break this, it's never going to be there again." He says looking at his shoulder.

She pulls her mouth away enough just so he can hear her. "Don't make me say it again, Naru-kun. I love you. Only you. Forever."

Nodding his head he places her teeth back into his aching shoulder. In one stroke he shoves himself into her as hard as he can. She bites clean through the skin on his shoulder screaming and drawing blood. Naruto lie above her completely motionless. He feels her loosen up slightly then contract again. This continues on for quite a long while before she pulls her teeth from his shoulder coated in blood. She looks at his shoulder and feels her teeth and looks him in the face.

"I'm sorry Naru-kun. I didn't mean to hurt you." She says concerned.

"I didn't mean to hurt you either, Anko-hime." He licks her teeth clean of his blood so she wouldn't feel bad. He then points her eyes down to the bed. She sees a little blood seeping out of her.

"We can stop now. It's still going to hurt for a while. The only difference will be that you will be able to stretch a little easier now. If you can't, I'm going to pull out with or without your consent. If you do want to calm down, I can help though."

Still grimacing a little, she tries to smile at him. "Just stay here please."

"Alright Anko-hime. This should help a little."

Naruto pulls one of his hands off the wall, licks his finger and starts to rub her clit lightly. Anko moans a little and bucks her hips. She's still hurting but the stimulation of her clit is drowning out a little pain. He licks his finger again and rubs circles around her clit. Anko's mind is split between pain and pleasure and she doesn't know what she wants. Feeling Naruto inside her as her pussy clenches and lets loose of his dick, while at the same time he's massaging her clit; her mind is set She wraps her legs around his waist.

"Please, Naru-kun."

"Okay, Anko-hime."

He starts to rub her clit a little more vigorously while he pulls his mouth down to hers. Before he kisses her, he pulls back slightly and pumps slowly at the back of her walls, inch out, inch in. She screams and moans at the same time. He slows down his tempo and circles her clit again as he lowers to kiss her. She rams her tongue into his mouth and starts to suck on it. He let's go of her tongue and slides his into her mouth to rub her canines and lick the roof of her mouth. She moans into his mouth as he speeds his finger around her a clit a little more. While he's keeping her occupied with his tongue and finger, he pulls back two inches now. She bites his tongue slightly before letting it go as he stops and returns to one inch at a time. This continues for hours before he can get half of himself in and out her. She was still hurting, but he was making it easier for her, moving slow enough for her to adjust bit by bit. He backs down to three inch thrusts at her back walls picking up speed and tonguing her mouth relentlessly. She pulls her head from his mouth and throws it back, almost hitting the wall screaming. Right after she starts screaming, Naruto takes the time to pinch her clit. She damn near flies off the bed throwing herself into his chest wrapping her arms him and clawing straight down his back, easily drawing blood. Pressured liquid blew out from around Naruto's cock. After her body stopped racking she fell back to the bed only to be caught with Naruto's arms supporting her from behind. Holding her until she comes back to reality, he tells her not to move as he slides out. She tugs tightly against him stifling a scream as he pulls out as quickly as he can. Knowing there was no way to put new sheets on the bed, he waits for her to go to sleep, which was not very long. He picks her up as lightly as possible. Carrying her out to the living room, he balances her on one arm while pulling out the sofa bed. He brings her down with him and pulls the sheets over them both. He rolls onto his side facing her and kisses her cheek. Laying one arm on her stomach, he drifts off to sleep.

Next morning

Anko wakes up to the familiar smell of eggs and hash browns. She rolls around to see that she's lying on Naruto's sofa bed. Confused and extremely sore she asks.

"Naruto, what am I doing on the sofa bed? Did you sleep out here too?"

Naruto turned around to face Anko. Assuming the 'position' ? he smiles "Good morning Anko-chan. Yes, we slept out here last night. You kind of squirted last night after I tried to finish dulling the pain. I tried to make you feel as good as you could before putting you to sleep. I'm sure you didn't want us sleeping in soaked sheets so I brought us out here. I'm sure your still probably hurting and I apologize, but it shouldn't be as painful next time."

Anko raised an eyebrow.

'He's right. I still hurt, but it's nothing compared to last night. Even if I was hurting, he made sure I had an orgasm to dull the pain so I could sleep it off. He took hours to make sure I got used to him. Well, at least part of him. He didn't even cum once. He was too busy taking care of me. I bit a hole through his shoulder and pulled skin off his back, and he never said a word. It isn't exactly the way I pictured my first time, but he did treat me exactly like I dreamt he would.'

"Hello Anko-chan; is there anyone in there?" Naruto said while waving his hand in her face.

"Oh yeah, yeah. Listen Naru-kun; I really want to thank you for last night. You probably don't believe me, but it was the best night of my life." She said with a weak smile, a tear threatening to fall from her eye.

Naruto turned down the stove and walked over to her. He sat beside her and wiped the tear away. Hugging her, he spoke into her ear.

"It was the best night of my life too, Anko-hime. You don't need to thank me, I just hope next time you can enjoy yourself. I'm sorry it had to be that way. Regardless of whatever book you read, or movie you watch, that's the way it is for everybody."

"Naru-kun, I've been wondering for a while now; you know everything to say and do. Weren't you a virgin too until last night?"

"Yes Anko-chan, last night was my first. However, my older sister is a doctor and my sensei is a pervert. After a few years you pick things up, even if you don't want to :cough: Jiraiya :cough: That and I listen to your body. Even if you're still feeling great, when I feel you get comfortable, I move to another spot on your body while making sure to keep focus on the original place as well. I can feel when you're near the edge, so I stop temporarily to throw you off your concentration and return harder to a place I know you love and another I haven't explored yet."

Anko smiled. Naruto turned the burners back up; a few minutes later he walked over to the table and split their food up. Anko smiled at Naruto and went to get up. She stood up, or tried to at least. She wobbled for a minute before being caught by Naruto.

"Don't worry, after breakfast, I'll take you to see Tsunade-chan. She'll fix you right up. We have to come up with a good cover story though." He said while rubbing his chin.

Anko may be sore, but this didn't make her any less Anko. She grinned evilly. "Who said anything about making up a cover story? We kick everyone out of the office and tell her you popped me like a water balloon last night."

Naruto face faulted.

"I'm pretty sure I can't change your mind, and considering I have to take you there or else it'll take you all day to get there, I'll just have to live." Naruto lied convincingly, knowing damn well Tsunade would already know when they showed up.

Anko started laughing. "Well then let's hurry up and eat breakfast. After she heals me, I've got to go tell Kurenai you snapped me like a wishbone."

Naruto face faulted. Anko kept laughing.

Hokage's Tower

Naruto appeared at Tsunade's office in a flash of yellow holding Anko bridal style. Anko smiled at Tsunade with a cheeky grin.

"Hokage-sama, I'd like to ask you for a favor if that's alright. You being the best doctor, I figured you could fix a few muscles of mine." She asked.

Tsunade smiled inwardly. "Sure, just let me know where they are and I'll take a look." Wearing her best professional face.

Anko grinned and pointed at her pelvis. "Here."

Tsunade sweat-dropped and told her to prop her feet on her desk. She couldn't, so Naruto had to lift her legs up while she squinted a little. Tsunade when through two hand seals and her hands glowed green. She moved her hands up from her knees up slowly. Once she reached her thighs she saw tension. She laid her hands there for a while before moving back up. Reaching her intersection she saw massive overstretching. She had to keep her hands here for a long time to set the muscles as they naturally would. Anko felt the soreness leaving her lower legs and smiled. Tsunade moved up past where her hymen used to be and set those muscles as well.

Tsunade coughed to clear her throat. "Well it's pretty obvious why you're here Anko, but there are a few things I saw that surprised me. Except for your hymen being gone, there were no signs of unnatural bleeding and although you muscles were definitely stretched, your inner walls showed no signs of tearing."

Anko smiled sweetly. "Well, you can thank Naru-kun over here for that. He sat there with me for hours on his hands starting at the back of me, pulling back a little at a time extremely slowly. When he'd move farther back, he'd kiss me and rub my clit so I couldn't feel it as much. He kept doing this forever until I got used to it as much we could in one night. After he decided it was enough for me, he pulled back to small strokes that were comfortable to me by then, assaulted my mouth and pinched my clit. I exploded all around his cock, completely soaking our sheets. My sweet lover here waiting for me to go to sleep then took us both out to sleep on his sofa bed."

Naruto sweat-dropped

"Did you have to tell her EVERYTHING?" he said with an outward sigh.

"Yes, I did. I'm no professional or anything, but I can't imagine an easier or less painful way than that to go about it." Anko said crossing her newly healed legs putting her hands behind her head.

"Well, I am a professional, and you're right. It's never roses and fluffs a girl's first time. Naruto here did everything by the book, you just had a case of severe muscle exhaustion, and none of them were torn. You're lucky; most guys just go for the goal without making sure everything is okay first. Healing stretched muscles is easy; ruptured walls and torn muscles are not. You should be perfectly fine now. Dismissed. Naruto you stay."

Anko stands up perfectly lax, walks around and jumps up and down a little bit testing her muscles. "Wow. Thank you Hokage-sama. Talk to you later, Naru-kun. And I'll see you tonight." She says the last part under her breath before disappearing in a typhoon of leaves.

Tsunade walks back over to her chair and sits down crossing her arms across her chest. "I'd like to say I'm surprised Naruto, but you've always been the most gentle and caring man I've ever met. You handled that exactly the way every man should. I can't tell you how many times I've had to fix torn muscles. You even made her squirt at the end so she could go to sleep."

Naruto assumes the 'position' ? "I just didn't want her to hurt anymore then she had to. Sleeping it off was the best thing I could think of without having to wake you up to fix her. Oh, and sorry for being so harsh last night, but it was both our first time. I wanted it to be special even if I knew she wasn't going to end up enjoying herself that much."

Tsunade waved her hands in the front of her face. "Not a problem, it was a low blow on our part. It's a good thing you found us. The two of us most likely would have started crying seeing how you treated her like a princess. I could get away, but Anko would have skinned Kurenai alive and made her into a wallet. Haha."

Naruto sweat-dropped.

"Okay, so I guess I'll see you later at the poker game. Now get the hell out of here before I hug the shit out of you or give you another 'medical exam'."

Naruto gulped and left. Crack!

Ichiraku's

"So I heard Anko moved in with you? Anything happen last night, eh tiger?" Jiraiya said sliding a dish down.

Naruto caught it and downed it. "You know, I should kill you for that. In fact, you'll like this. I caught Tsunade and Kurenai last night outside of my window. I made it clear that Hokage or not I would kill her and Kurenai. Being the wonderful teammate she is, she told me this morning that before they started peeping that someone was there before them. She wouldn't say whom, but it appears that I just might have to kill someone else as well. You wouldn't happen to know who that was, would you sensei?"

Jiraiaya gulped audibly and shook his head.

"But yes, things did happen. I know it's not the way she planned it, but peoples first times aren't the way you write it in your books, Jiraiya-sensei."

He slid another dish down to Naruto. "I don't know if I'll get used to you calling me that, but you're right. My teammate is a medic, and despite what you think, I took a girl's first time slow as well. But come on though, how many people would buy my books if I put those details in?" he caught Naruto's dish.

"Good point sensei. We down this afternoon? I'll start with only 5 chips again." He asks.

"You got it Naruto, thanks to us, the nations are peaceful. It's not like we have anything better to do. My next book is being edited, so I got time to kill before I have to start my 'research' again." They tip their glasses, down them and drop bills. Jiraiya leaves in a swirl. Naruto leaves in yellow.

Dango Stop

"So how was last night, Anko-chaaan?" Kurenai says with a Cheshire cat smile on her face.

Anko laughs. "My, my, Kurenai. What ever could you mean? Maybe we were just really tired and wanted to get some shut eye."

Kurenai starts laughing. "Oh come on, with the look on your face and the way you took off out of here practically screamed 'Night guys. I've got some serious fucking to do.' Question is, if you were telling the truth about Naruto; how are you still walking?"

Anko smiles softly and retells last night's story and their meeting with Tsunade this morning.

"Whoa. My first was nothing like that. I was screaming and tearing up in my eyes. He just thought I was in ecstasy, the moron. I didn't want to hurt his pride, so I didn't say anything. I broke up with him a week later. Naruto didn't even want to cum either? That reminds me, Tsunade told me that you're supposed to go on an S-rank mission to the other side of the world, indefinitely."

Anko laughs maniacally. "A little jealous are we, Kurenai? Well, it was not fun at all last night until he made me pass out, AGAIN. Tsunade said because of the way he treated me last night that I should be good to go. Considering how I'm not hurting anymore, I think it's time for round two tonight. Well maybe one night I'll charge you an entrance fee and let you take notes for the 'Super Asuma' techniques cNOT! If I ever caught anybody during our time alone with each other, I'd skin them alive and make a wallet out of them."

Kurenai gulped silently.

'For some reason, I completely believe her. I'm glad Naruto warned us last night.'

"Haha, between you two? I'd feel bad for anyone who tries something stupid like that. Between you and him, there wouldn't be enough left to fill a paper bag."

Anko took a fist and pounded her chest, looking at the roof. "Damn straight."

Just then Naruto arrived in a flash.

"How are you feeling, Anko-chan? Ready to go?"

"Perfect Naru-kun, fit as a whistle; tip top shape." She says holding onto her raised, flexed bicep.

Naruto laughs. "Okay, glad to hear it, hop on, my hime." He bends down leaning forward and picks her up by the back of the knees letting her throw her arms around his neck.

She blushes lightly than points ahead and says. "Onward!"

Crack!

'Did she just blush? Oh never mind, time to go. I'm really horny right now; maybe I can get Asuma to last for a minute or two and I can masturbate in his bathroom after. Sigh. I'm sure Tsunade and I are on a list of women waiting for Naruto. Not those two though. They're perfect. Sigh.' Kurenai disappears in a swirl of leaves.

Hokage's Tower

The players arrived, and the summons were called. Tsunade shuffled the cards and dealt out 7 hands. Anko pushed hers back. Tsunade looks at her with a confused look on her face.

"Aren't you going to play today Anko?"

Anko nodded and hopped onto Naruto's lap in his chair. "We'll be playing together today, if you two don't mind."

Figuring this would help their chances, the summons and their summoners agree. For the most part, the first half of the game went just like it always did; Naruto plundering everyone's chips. However the tides started to turn for everyone else shortly thereafter, rather unfairly at Naruto's expense. At this point, every other hand dealt, Anko would grind her ass into Naruto silencing him so she could pick how many cards to exchange. This did not go unnoticed by everyone at the table, but no one spoke up because they started to win all their chips back. After things started to look bad for Naruto and Anko, she stopped grinding. Naruto smiled evilly at everyone on the table. A few hours later, they had won. Tsunade pounded her fist lightly enough as not to shatter the table.

"I could have sworn you were on our side for a while, Anko!"

Anko started to laugh. "I figured it was more fun this way. The game lasted longer, you guys got most of your chips back, and then Naruto took them all again. Personally I thought it was hilarious."

The other players face faulted.

'That and it was really hot. I could feel his cock get hard between my skirt, and I got wet dry humping it. This is definitely the way to play poker.'

"Alright guys, it's been fun but we've got our nightly meeting to attend to at the Dango Stop. Adios." Anko grabbed Naruto's shoulders and left with leaves flying around.

"I may be the legendary sucker, but I got money that says they're not going anywhere near the Dango Stop."

Jiraiya nods. "Only one way to find out. I don't feel like getting slaughtered by Naruto, so I suggest we just go to the Dango Stop to see if they show up."

Tsunade agreed and they both left in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto's Apartment

"Haha. How did I know we weren't going there? By the way, that was probably the best game of poker I've ever had. Only problem now is that I'm hard." Naruto smiled.

Anko licked her lips. "Well, I'm soaking, but I don't think either of those is a problem at all."

Naruto smiled as they both went back to his room and took each other's clothes off. They started kissing each other holding their bodies together, Naruto's cock angling down Anko's stomach and rubbing her. They both gasped at the contact and soon they fell onto their bed sideways. Anko rolled Naruto on his back and straddled his upper torso. She bent down and started kissing him again. After a while of toying with each other's mouths Anko started rubbing her ass back on him pushing his dick back as it slid from the back of her ass and between her moist lips. Moaning into each other's mouth. She pulled back while holding him down by his shoulders. She took her hands off his shoulders and placed them on either side of his hips. Pushing herself up from his chest using the bed as leverage, she hovered above him. Seeing her having both her arms occupied, he grabs the base of himself to keep it in the same place. He looks into her eyes and she simply nods. Lowering herself down, she rubs herself in a small circle on his head to make sure it's lubricated. She passes his head still having to put pressure on it to get him to start sliding in. Hearing a wet pop as her lips wrap back around him, she exhales heavily lowering her head. After a moment she starts sliding down him again slowly. As she continues to lower herself, she pauses for moment to pull back up a little before returning to the same spot and keeps going down. Naruto could feel her wrapped around tightly. Anko slides down a little more; stopping, she inhales sharply and drops herself down on him hard. Screaming and moaning at the same time, she finally released the breath she's been holding all this time. She falls down onto his chest breathing rapidly.

"Are you okay, Anko-hime?"

Panting she responds. "Yeah, the hurt's gone. You're just huge, give me a second."

Naruto starts petting her back with both of hands. With one hand he tickles the top of her ass crack making her giggle a little bit into his chest. Regaining her breath, she pushes off his bed again and brings her knees forward so they're in front of her body. Taking a deep breath, she pulls up and goes back down with half his length slowly. She stops at his base again and pulls back up and down again a little faster. She starts to moan with a deep low voice as she starts to up it to a medium tempo. She pulls her hands behind her shoulder and rests them back down on the bed. Sitting there she pants and moans. Anko pulls herself up a little higher and rams herself hard against him at a backwards angle. She screams a little and does it again; over and over. Happy with the length, she pulls back and picks up speed fast, throwing her head back moaning loudly. At first it was a deep long moan, but as she kept riding him, it turned into a higher pitched slow moan. Slowing down and picking up speed randomly, her voice ends up turning into a light squeal. Stopping completely, she pulls her back forward again. Breathing hard, she changes her angle. Lying down on his chest, she grabs him by the shoulders and pries his mouth open so she can kiss him. They lie like this before Anko starts to ride him up and down again. As Anko takes more length into her, she has to pull her mouth off Naruto's and moans into his shoulder. She starts to pick up speed up and down, up and down. Anko slows herself down and then moves up only a small length and brings it down quickly rolling her hips forward to stimulate her clit. She grabs onto Naruto and repeats the process until the squeal returns and she's stopped riding him and just keeps rolling her clit on his chest. Naruto can tell she's starting to get frustrated, so he grabs her ass tightly causing her eyes to open and make her gasp. Even though she was already down on him, he starts to thrust what he can from his position while she continues to push and pull her clit forward and back against him. Her breath becomes ragged as he mini-thrusts into her. Prying another one of her palms off his shoulder, he sticks his hand to her chest with the small room he had. He grabs one of her aching nipples and tweaks it forwards and backwards. He twists once and then pinches hard. She ceases movement and screams into his chest for what sounded like a lifetime. Soon he finds his hips and thighs being coated lightly with her liquids. She starts to return to the universe and lifts her head took look at him with glazed over eyes. He smiles at her, and while still inside he grabs on to her shoulders and flips them around. Anko looks at him when a revelation strikes her.

'He never came. I can still feel him throbbing in me. I wanted to do all the work this time, but he ends up getting the credit again. He even warned me this morning how he always gets me off, but if I can't tell what he's going to do, I can't avoid it. Not like I'm thinking all that clearly right now anyways. I don't even know what 2 + 2 is. Ohhhh god god c'

Naruto props Anko slightly against the wall, picks her legs up by the ankles and spreads her legs in the air. He pulls himself halfway out and slams himself back into her. She gasps with her eyes wide open. He then pulls him three quarters out and slams into her. This time she moans opening her mouth in a huge 'O' shape. He leaves himself there for a moment before he pulls his cock all the way out except for his head. Starting off slow the first inch, he slams back into her again causing her to scream at the top of her lungs with a catch in her throat. Letting her rest for a moment; he then pulls halfway out again and starts thrusting at a medium pace in and out. He keeps the same pace and length until her moans start to get louder again. He picks up the pace a little bit. She's still moaning until he decides to take her legs by the ankles and pull them together still raised in the air causing her to tighten up harder then she has all night. She starts to scream as he keeps thrusting into her at an increasingly quicker pace. She grabs his back with her nails trying to hold on. Keeping the pace he starts to hit her harder thrusting his hips all the way in and rolling a bit. He slows his pace but hits her even harder and rolls his hips in complete circles when he imbeds into her. Anko's eyes roll into the back of her head and she uses her hands to grab as much of his lower torso as she could and tried to pull him in further, but her hands are shaking. She blows up inside launching her juices when Naruto pulls out, spaying onto his lower chest. Naruto lowered her legs to the bed. Anko could only lay with her back against the wall, arms completely limp and legs motionless, minus a twitch every other minute. Naruto smiled at her and bent down to kiss her on the lips lightly. Her eyes snapped forward at that moment. She tried to keep him there for a deep kiss, but the hand she put on the back of his head slid down his shoulder. He pecked her and then started to pull back from the front of the bed. He got off the bed and knelt down on the floor. He reached forward and pulled her legs toward his head, having hers drop from the wall unceremoniously to the pillows. He pulled her until her legs and part of her ass were hanging off the front of their bed.

"What are you doing, Naru-kun? I'm beat up and tired." She said weakly staring at the ceiling.

"I'm just making sure you get cleaned up, Anko-hime." He said with an evil grin.

"You've got to be kidding me." Anko lifted her head up to look at his face.

"No, I'm not. Don't worry, this won't take long."

"You are amazing, Naru-kun." She said as she laid her head back down with a dreamy smile on her face, eyes barely open.

Being at head level all Naruto had to do was lean his face closer. Starting with her inner thighs, he began to lick from the bottom to the top of her left thigh; it sent shivers up Anko's spine. He repeated this action on her right leaving only a light layer of his own saliva. He then put his hands on Anko's hips holding her down. He set his tongue right below her anus (A/N She's perfectly clean down there, so don't anybody say anything about her getting a UTI.) where some of her cum had trickled down to. She shook violently as he ran it from the crack of her ass all the way all the way up to her clit. After that, he licked her outer lips clean. When Anko had thought he was done, he slipped a finger into her and fished the rest of her cum out. Her head snapped up to look at Naruto cleaning his finger with his mouth. She lay back ready for him to bring her back to the bed and go to sleep, she gasped as he slipped one finger, then two back into her. Anko started to moan as he pumped into her back and forth. Feeling bliss take her back over, she decided to just stay still and moan as he fingered her. It felt great, so she had nothing to say. Her body reacted severely as she moaned heavily when on his was back out he curled his two fingers back into a 'C' shape and dragged back slowly. He straightened out his fingers and pulled out only to dive back in and continued the same process for what she thought was eternity. She started shaking and then it happened. He put his mouth over her clit and sucked on it releasing with an audible pop. Her eyes opened from a half a closed state to wide open as she pulled her body up as much as she could with Naruto holding half of it down. She stretched her legs out stiffly on both sides of Naruto's head and grabbed his head shoving it down. Taking this as motivation, Naruto increased his pace on fingering her, slowing it down drastically on his way back with his two fingers. Anko tried to say or scream something but her voice was caught in the back of her throat. He looked up with his eyes never stopping his actions; he could see the look on her face. Naruto sped up his fingers even more and sucked her clit once before removing his lips and started to trace and flick the top. She couldn't take it and had another orgasm. Anko fell back down onto the bed, tears in her eyes; she blacked out. He pulled his fingers out finally and really did get the last of her cum; licking himself clean, he smiled broadly. Naruto stood up and picked Anko's limp body up and went back out to living room where they would end up sleeping again for the second straight night.

Next day

Anko smelt the familiar scent and propped herself up on her elbows knowing damn straight she was on the sofa bed again. Naruto had heard the squeak of the bedsprings and turned around smiling at Anko.

"You know, I should probably replace that sofa with another bed, Anko-chan."

"No need, it's pretty comfortable when you pass out before you can go to sleep on it." She told him while she smiled back.

"Breakfast will be ready in a bit, but I'm not sure if you call it that. It's one in the afternoon." Naruto said turning his back returning to cooking.

Anko looked around the room trying to find a clock. Sure enough, it was one. "I'd say I'm surprised, but after last night I can believe it."

Never turning around Naruto added his two cents. "Neither am I. You were incredible, absolutely amazing. I'm glad you got to have fun last night."

Anko's eyes bulged out. "Fun! You call that fun! I passed out again, Naru-kun! Fun isn't exactly the word I would use to describe it. I rode you like a bike for an hour. You almost split me apart like a piece of string cheese before pulling me back together like a pair of scissors, and to top it all off you pretended to clean me before giving me another mind shattering orgasm! Fun! Ha! I think I'd use Euphoric. Last night made me feel like everything else we've done was child's play!"

Naruto put all of the food on one dish, than he walked over to the bed and handed it to Anko. "You need this more than I do. I grabbed some ramen from Ichiraku's earlier. When you finish, I'll take you over to Tsunade's."

Anko's stomach growled and she smirked a little bit. "Okay."

Hokage's Tower

Naruto let Anko down and she wobbled over to Tsunade.

"Hokage-sama, I was wondering if you could help me with something. You see I kind of jumped off something really high this morning and didn't land so well." She smiled at her evilly.

Tsunade laughed out loud. "Okay. Can you prop your legs up on my desk?"

Anko shook her head.

Tsunade kept laughing. "Okay then, Naruto grab the other chair, pick up Anko's waist and let her lay back on the chairs."

She walked up with green hands to try and look at the damage Naruto caused. Blood started trickling down her nose. She obviously wasn't there to see, but by the way she was stretched out and how her uterus had been shifted, (A/N I know a woman's uterus can't be moved. If someone's hung, he'd just hurt the woman and would end up bruising her, but it's my story. So I can kind of half way make shit up.) ; She knew that Anko had been pounded pretty hard last night. Wiping her nose on her sleeve, she spoke.

"Well, I can kind of half way fix this Anko. You're not damaged or anything bad, but Naruto must given it to you pretty good, because I can just take away a little bit of the soreness. You'll walk fine, but until you get used to him, you're going to have to walk with your legs slightly apart. Nobody will notice unless you tell them, if that's any consolation. However, this is going to cost you." Tsunade said with an 'Anko' like smile.

Anko picked up on right away and started laughing. Naruto hadn't until Anko started laughing. He hung his head, drew up a seat with a sweat-drop over his head.

Anko told Tsunade what happened with so much detail you'd swear they were watching a video, Tsunade passed out with a fountain of blood shooting out her nose. Anko laughed her ass off before telling Naruto she wanted to find Kurenai. Naruto sighed and kissed her lips before saying goodbye. Anko said she would join them at poker. Naruto just stuck around waiting for Tsunade to wake up. She woke up and put tissues in her nose. Even after that though, when she looked at his eyes, the tissues shot out and she passed out again. Naruto face faulted. Once Tsunade had regained consciousness again, she was too woozy from blood loss to faint again. Now they just sat there chit-chatting until Jiraiya and Anko showed up.

Dango Stop

Anko walked in to see Kurenai finishing off the rest off her food and standing up to leave, grabbing some money to leave on the table. Anko 'walked' up to say hi to Kurenai. She looked over at Anko watching her 'walk' to her table. Kurenai raised an eyebrow.

"Considering your legs and the smile on your face, I'm going to assume you had a good night. We missed you guys last night. I thought one of you would show up and make up a lame excuse, but when neither of you did; I couldn't stop anyone from assuming something. I hope you don't care. If you two show up tonight, you're going to get a good razzing."

Anko leaned her head back and cackled. "You've known me long enough to know I don't give a shit. I was giving him a hand job the other night for crying out loud. Sure, it was under the table, but if everyone saw it, I wouldn't care. There's another reason I love Naru-kun. He may have slid off the table, but if anyone saw, the words 'I don't give a fuck' would have slipped out his mouth almost as quick as mine."

Kurenai face faulted.

"So not the typical couple. Nice to see a little wobble there Anko-chaaan, feel like sharing? I'm curious to see how the rookies handled themselves."

Anko told her slowly and emphasized almost every word she spoke to pay her back for mocking them. Everybody knows that Kurenai is well reserved and level headed. Only a few minutes into the story, Kurenai was hanging onto every word for dear life. After Anko had finished her story, she could see Kurenai had her hands under the table almost the entire time. Anko pointed it out and Kurenai denied everything until Anko put her hands up spreading them out to a certain amount. Kurenai then shot out of her seat spilling blood everywhere. Anko looked over the table and saw a certain moist Kurenai. Anko simply sat back in the seat waiting for her friend to wake up. Shortly thereafter Kurenai picked herself off the floor coughing to clear her throat and trying to imply seriousness. This is the time Anko had been waiting for. Seemingly out of nowhere for Kurenai; Anko started laughing her ass off.

"I guess you think we're not too bad for 'rookies', eh? Don't say you don't, I could see your wet panties when you fell down on the ground. Not very ladylike if you ask me."

Kurenai flushed.

"Okay, fine. That story was better than any novel I've read or any porno Asuma TRIED to get me to watch. Are you happy now?"

"Yes, I am. That's what you get for mocking me." Anko grinned.

"Three times, and he never got off once?"

"Nope, from what I can tell he wasn't even close. I feel so selfish. Except for that blowjob I gave him the other day that almost broke my neck, I've never seen him cum. The great thing is that he's so happy when he makes ME happy. It's like he doesn't even care. I do feel selfish, which when dealing with anything other than him has never bothered me my entire life. When he smiles at me, my heart flutters. If you EVER repeat any of this I WILL kill you. We don't care about a lot of things. Our sex life, even if he tries to play fox I know him like the back of my hand. He doesn't care, he thinks it's funny and I love to brag. Our love life is a completely different story. That's for us and us only. He may not know it, but he tells Jiraiya and I tell you. We trust you two unconditionally. That doesn't mean I won't kill you, and Naru-kun surpassed Jiraiya a few years ago, so he can kill him. I know that Jiraiya is a pervert, but if Naru-kun trusts him about us, I trust him. Oh another thing. Naru-kun doesn't know that I know, but I knew you were all there. The only reason I haven't done anything is because you're my friend. Plus Tsunade and Jiraiya are like his parents."

Kurenai's jay dropped.

"I'm sorry Anko. I'd love to give you some elaborate reason why, but I don't have one."

"Don't worry about it. As far as I'm considered it's old news. Plus I figure he said he'd kill you both. I may have not heard it, but I didn't buy his 'door locked' story. He looked a little frustrated. I've seen his flash so many times that I knew he went a lot farther then his door. I'll see you tonight, Kurenai. I've got a poker game to go to."

Kurenai sweat dropped. 'How can she be so calm after finding out we peeped on her? That's Anko for you. I was kind of scared there for a while.'

Hokage's Tower

"Well, it looks you finally won tonight Tsunade-chan." Naruto smiled.

"Don't smile Naruto, she cheated. Didn't you see those aces in her sleeve?" Jiraiya said while crying.

"Oh, guess I didn't notice. I already got lucky last night. I just plum forgot." Naruto grinned.

Tsunade and Jiraiya sweat-dropped. Anko just threw her head back and started laughing as Naruto leaned over. He grabbed her by the waist. Crack!

"He may have grown up and learned respect. He still got that attitude from his father, though."

Tsunade just nodded

Dango Stop ? 8:01 PM

Instead of walking in, Naruto just flashed into an open cushion with Anko on his lap.

"Hey what's up guys, sorry we missed you last night. He was too busy fucking my brains out." Anko said with a deadpan look on her face.

Everyone at the table face faulted.

"It's funny you say that. We were all making jokes about that last night, but I didn't really think it was true. We all just planned on teasing you guys." ?Asuma

'YOSH! NARUTO HAS BECOME A MAN!" ?Guy

"Here I was thinking my knuckleheaded student would never get laid." ?Kakashi

Kurenai sweat-dropped.

"I'm sorry Kakashi, I didn't mean to disappoint you. So everybody want some sake?"

The table nodded and once again Guy ended up being the waiter He arrived with the jug of sake and empty dishes. Everyone reached for their own dish. Once the bottle arrived at their side of the table, Anko leaned forward to pour two dishes. In a very slight and almost invisible yellow, Naruto never moved from his place. In reality he unzipped his pants, pulled Anko's skirt up and moved her thong to the side inserting him into her before she had started to move back. Anko flushed deep red and dropped the dishes, shattering the porcelain. Thinking on her toes she disguised her moan with a fake sneeze. Anko apologized and asked Guy to get two more dishes. Anko held her place trying to get used to his size again until Guy returned with the extra dishes. She poured the dishes with slightly shaking hands, almost spilling the sake. She put the dishes down in front of themselves on the table before hanging her head, closing her eyes and biting her lip as she slowly pushed her way down. Anko sneeze-moaned again. Desperately trying to get rid of the flush on her face she spoke in a struggled tone.

"Must be csomeone talking cabout cme. Ha cha."

Everybody raised an eyebrow at her for a while before starting back up the teasing again. Kurenai sitting next to them had seen the whole thing. Not Naruto's flash, but within a millisecond, Anko had been resting and leaning forward to being penetrated right before her eyes. Staring directly at Naruto's dick merely a few feet away made her eyes bulge. Naruto had pulled down her skirt quickly after, so in case someone looked they wouldn't suspect anything.

Anko had managed to rid the red of her face, for now.

"Thank you for pouring my sake, Anko-chan. I appreciate it. I swear you spoil me." He said smiling as he leaned forward angling himself forwards against her inner walls.

Anko sneezed again. She grabbed her dish and downed it fast and poured herself another, downing that one as well. She exhaled.

"Woooh! Nothing like some sake after a long day, right guys?" she said trying to blame the red on her face on alcohol.

They looked at her for a moment. Reminding themselves that this was just normal Anko, they downed theirs and poured another. A few drinks later, Naruto had kept leaning forward to grab his drink. She had sneezed a lot. Finally Naruto spoke up.

"You sound sick, Anko-chan, let me check your temperature." He said as he hoisted his hips into her further and put his hand on her forehead.

She actually did moan this time. "I'm sorry guys, she's burning up. I think she overdid the drinking." He said as he pushed her clit down through her panties. She tried her best, but she still moaned, but she covered it as best she could while pouring down Naruto's pants.

"Don't worry Anko-chan, I'll get you an ice pack. Goodnight guys." Crack!

"Man those two really don't know how to hold their liquor." Three of the jounin said.

Kurenai face faulted. 'Idiots. She just came right on his pants. Maybe it's just because I knew, but that sneeze wasn't fooling me.'

Naruto's Apartment

Anko and Naruto appeared in a flash still on a sitting position on Naruto's sofa. Anko was panting and still soaking a little bit of Naruto's pants.

"I guess you owe me a pair of pants, Anko-hime."

Anko growled a little bit before pulling herself off him causing both to gasp. She turned around and kissed him the lips softly. She smiled at him.

"Eye for an eye, I assume?"

Naruto nodded and pecked her on the lips. "I flipped the mattress and changed the sheets, so we can actually sleep in an ACTUAL bed tonight. Want to go to bed?"

"That sounds great, Naru-kun. I'm still sore from last night and we haven't held each other for a while." Anko said with a sweet smile.

They walked back to his bedroom and stripped off all of their clothes and got into their bed. Anko curled herself into his chest throwing a leg over his. He grabbed her lower back and pulled her into him. They both fell asleep in each other's arms.

Next morning

Naruto felt her chest rising and falling into his at a steady pace. He went to get up to make some food for them when he felt her hand tighten on his back.

"Fuck breakfast Naru-kun Just stay here. I want to go back to sleep and I know you do too. So put your hand back above my ass and go to sleep."

Naruto simply kissed her on the top of her head and she moved in a little closer in response. A few hours later they both stretched their arms above their heads. Getting up to go to the bathroom respectively, after they finished; they looked at each other's eyes and nodded. Naruto brought her back to the bed and he laid flat on his back. She crawled up onto him and rested her head onto this chest, fingers of both her hands lying slightly behind his shoulders. He pulled the sheets back over them and wrapped both of his arms around her lower back. They stayed in bed all day, skipping breakfast, lunch and their poker game. Eight rolled around and they looked at the clock. They looked at each and shook their heads. Anko put her hand behind her and grabbed Naruto. He gasped a little while she stroked him until he was hard. Not one willing to deny his lover he put his hands on her breasts and started fondling her until her nipples were hard. She pushed her chest forward a little begging him to continue. Anko now had a fully erect cock in her hand and let it go so it could slide in between her ass and rub againt asshole and the lowest part of her pussy. She pushed her chest out a little farther so she could lean back far enough to grab his balls while gliding her ass back and forth on his cock. They both started moaning. Naruto moaned while having his balls gripped and the friction of his dick between her legs. Anko moaned while her nipples were being toyed with and his dick sliding against her making slight contact with her asshole and the rest of him sliding between her legs. Anko brought her hand from his balls and felt the tip of his head moist. Naruto was starting to get his abs moist as well from Anko. Suddenly stopping their movement, they looked at each other.

"Naru-kun, I want you to do something for me."

"Anything Anko-hime."

"I want you to fuck me any way you want or need to cum inside me. I want it. I need it."

"Well, I don't know Anko-hime, it kind of takes me a while."

"I don't care. I've been sleeping all day, you didn't know, but this is why I wanted to. I know I can't keep up with you until I'm more used to it, but I want you to fuck me as hard as you can, anywhere you want until you fill me up. I'm not going to be selfish anymore. You are not here to serve me."

"I don't think that at all, Anko-hime. I love seeing you happy."

"That's not what I'm talking about. Do you think I don't know that? I can see it in your face everyday, every night. Please listen to me. I love you."

" cOkay cbut if I'm hurting you for even ONE second, I'm done for the night, no matter what you say."

'Shit. I can guarantee this is at least going to hurt a little. No! I'm tired of this shit. If I can't pull up the bootstraps now, it'll never be fair to either of us. Bite your tongue. Bite your lip Anko! Scratch and claw, that doesn't bother him at all.'

"Deal. Now please, fuck me Naru-kun." She says with a sad look on her face aimed at him.

Naruto just shakes his head with his eyes closed and head hung trying to rid himself of any images of him hurting her just so he can get his rocks off. Naruto lays her on her back in a position they had been in the other night. This night though, he never spread her legs at all. He kept her legs snapped shut and slipped into her tight flesh like embrace all of him at once. She gasped loudly and he could feel her tighten around him. He didn't move slow or adjust. He pulled out all the way each time and slammed into her faster and faster. She lost it after a few minutes and clenched down him like a press. After he felt her loosen after her first orgasm, he pulled her hips down and her body off the wall, her head landing softly flat onto the bed. He let go of her hips and picked her waist up, her ass slightly floating above the bed placing her pussy in almost vertical position. He wrapped both her arms underneath her waist keeping her in place. This position surprised her; she didn't know what he was going to do to her. He leaned his body forward with his arms pulled back to support this spot. Without use of his hands he slowly moved down so he could align with her. He slipped his head past and pushed himself at a curved angle stimulating the bottom of his head all the way in by brushing her walls. She immediately put her hands up grabbing his hips starting to moan his name. She couldn't believe it. His cock was only hitting the backside of her walls but the pressure was so much harder. Anko knew what was happening to her now. He's using her in a vertical spot so he could press his head into her all the way through instead of just when he pulled out when she was propped up. She was going crazy though, he was putting a lot of pressure into her, but as he slammed into her, he slowed down at the last moment. She was confused until she realized every time he buried all of himself into her, his lower chest would touch her clit. She kept moaning his name over and over again. He was even starting to tighten up at this point, but the sensitivity of his lower head was starting to go numb. He was losing the build up. He needed to do something fast, so he kept pumping keeping at least pressure on the top of his head. He sped up and started rubbing her clit vigorously so she could get off before he moved her again. She clawed into his side and screamed liquefying the sides of his cock. Seeing this as his chance. He withdrew his arms and spun her onto her stomach with himself still buried into her. He groaned as her skin rotated against his entire self still being crushed from the aftershock of her orgasm. Getting feeling back in his arms, he picked her up by the hips and asked her if she could support herself with her arms off the bed. She nodded looking back at him. She lifted herself off the bed weak from her last orgasm, but she was damned to give up. He put his hands in front of her legs grabbing the sides, resting his fingers against her pelvic bone. He pulled back as far he could and buried himself into her. Anko was almost rocked off her arms as she felt him move into her. He pulled back again and slammed harder this time. He picked his speed up rapidly burying himself waist deep while pulling his thighs slightly up to get all of him inside of her. Anko's head was spinning. He was so much farther inside her she couldn't believe it. She knew she'd taken him all in when she was on top, but this was more. He was getting harder inside her than he has before. It was by sheer will power that she was still on her arms, he was slamming into her so fast she couldn't keep up. Naruto was thrusting and pulling her hips back into him at the same time. Anko was starting to get really sore, but she had to have him release. It occurred to her; he had once told her that he got her off when she had gotten comfortable but was still moaning. Naruto was grunting as loud as she's ever heard him but it seemed to be at steady note. She placed one her arms in the center of her chest right under her neck and reached back with the other and started squeezing and flicking her clit without him noticing. She started to moan louder then she already was. She could feel him pump faster now hearing her getting louder and clamping down a little tighter against him. She started pushing back with his thrusts before he could pull her back causing a harder thrust. His balls slapped and swung to the top of her lips. She was losing it and she could hear him start to get a little sloppy with his thrusts. She took over most of his work and before she knew it, Anko couldn't feel his balls smacking against her anymore meaning they were pulling back. In a last ditch effort she ran a finger over the top of her clit and pinched herself hard. She threw her head back and screamed losing balance on her arms falling face first into the bed but not before she felt Naruto shoot load after load into her, spilling outside of her. It hit everywhere inside of her. And massaged all of her in a thick mess; shooting forward and rolling back hitting her G-spot on the way out. Before her first was done, she clenched down again harder and screamed into their bed, losing her voice, turning into a mere squeak and then a few words escaping between high pitched silence. She sprayed all around him, shivering at every touch and sensation around her. For his part, Naruto had moaned Anko's name into the night, almost growling. Exhausted, he slumped forward onto Anko's back still inside her, dick twitching, being sucked clean from her insides. Naruto fell over onto his side; sliding out of Anko, breathing heavily. Anko still had her face on the bed with her ass sticking out in the air. She opened her eyes finally and collapsed near Naruto. Both of them breathing harshly, hearts beating like a hummingbird just stared into each other's eyes.

"That cwasn't cfair Naru-kun c"

"What are cyou ctalking cabout?"

"I cgot you conce cand you cstill got cme cfour times."

"Ha cha cI guess cI cdid c"

"Shut cup and cget us cto the csofa."

"Just give me ca csecond cI think cyou bruised cmy cock c"

"Ha cha cserves you cright."

After panting profusely, Naruto somehow manages to limp over to Anko and pick her up with wobbly arms. Anko uses a few hand signs and circles her navel. Barely making it down the hallway, he almost falls down on the sofa with Anko in his arms. Anko clumsily gets behind Naruto and hugs him close. Both tired, they fall asleep on the sofa bed horizontally not even bothering to grab the sheets to cover their naked sweat covered bodies.

Next morning

They both wake up at the same and find themselves cold from the dried sweat from the night before. Groggily wiping their eyes, they turn right ways on the bed. Naruto pulls the sheets over the both of them and they rapidly pass out again, Naruto to the top of her head, Anko the crook of his neck. A couple of hours later, Anko raised her head to look at the clock. Naruto clutched her shoulder and pulled her back into his neck. Naruto wakes up a few hours later and finds his clock. Anko bites his chest and growls. Both of them look outside and see the moon coming up. They were hungry, but it was just not worth leaving the bed. Shrugging, they grab each other, kiss lightly on the lips and rest back down in their same spots.

Next morning

Naruto wakes up to hear banging on his door. He gets up, wipes the sleep from his eyes and answers his door quite angrily.

"What? It's kind of early and some people are trying to sleep." He says before realizing it's Tsunade

Tsunade's eyes travel down his chest, to his navel, finally resting at his pelvis. She drops her jaw and just stares. Naruto is completely oblivious.

"You might want to take a picture Hokage-sama, it will last you longer. Hell, after the past few weeks, I'm about to tattoo 'Property of Anko' on it." Anko grins.

Naruto finally understands the situation and dashes down the hallway to throw some clothes on. Anko, with the sheets still pulled up past her chest just starts laughing.

Naruto returns to see Tsunade wiping the blood from her nose onto her sleeve.

Pretending nothing ever happened, she speaks up. "Where have you guys been? Two days without poker, two days without drinking with your friends. These were my questions until a minute ago."

Naruto assumes the 'position' ? "Haha. I bet."

"One day of rest led to an all night fuck-a-thon Hokage-sama. Naru-kun over here is ridiculously difficult to get off, so I had to have him beat me up all night. We've been asleep for a solid day and my entire body STILL hurts. He plowed me like a snow mobile for I don't even know how long. I finally got him though. My Naru-kun shot like a fire-hose. I got some revenge though, I'm pretty sure I bruised his cock pretty good." She says bluntly.

Tsunade proceeds to face fault.

Picking herself back up and brushing the dust off, she pulls up one of table seats to the bed next to Anko. "Details."

Naruto sweat-drops

"First you've got to go find Kurenai, I'm tired and I don't feel like repeating myself. And after I get your sorry asses out of here, Naru-kun and myself are going back to sleep. Aren't we?"

"Hell yeah we are Anko-chan. Only reason I'm wearing these clothes is because Tsunade-chan is here. You know what, screw the clothes. She saw me a second ago, and then of course there was the 'medical exam'. I'm stripping. These are downright uncomfortable." Naruto tosses his clothes off and crawls back into bed with Anko turning on his side next to her, and propping one side of his body with his elbow.

"What medical exam, Naru-kun?" She asked.

"Oh nothing. Tsunade-chan just wanted to make sure I was 'okay' as she put it at the time. She did this by having Shizune and four nurses hold me down on her desk, so she could scan me from my stomach to my knees." He started to laugh his ass off at the thought of his girlfriend tearing them apart.

"Okay, now I really am going to tattoo your dick, Naru-kun." She growled at Tsunade.

Tsunade started to wave her hands in front of her in defense before Anko stopped growling and started to stroke her chin. "Where am I going to find that much ink though?"

Tsunade face faulted again.

Quickly changing the subject before she had to make a beeline out of their apartment she said. "Okay, let me get her so we can dish."

"Sounds good to me. Do me a favor though and stop eyeing my boyfriend's cock Hokage-sama." She said with a downright frightening smile on her face bearing her teeth and closing her eyes sweetly.

Tsunade gulps, snaps her finger and four ANBU show up; giving them their orders they reappear holding onto Kurenai. She snapped her fingers again and they disappeared as fast as they appeared.

"What's going on Hokage-sama, did I do something? Oh god, this place reeks of sex." Kurenai said confused before she realized where she was. Turning her head around and checking the place out, she finally looks down to see Tsunade in a chair next to a bed that had what she had to guess was a naked Anko and Naruto laying down with the sheets covering them.

"No, I just came by to see if these two were okay. I found them in bed here and I decided to ask Anko about their recent sexcapades." She said deadpanned.

Kurenai face faulted. Naruto and Anko laughed their asses off.

Anko retold the story pulling dry erase boards out of seemingly nowhere to set on an easel by the bed. She started to place timestamps on the side. After that, she drew intricate diagrams with arrows in certain patterns as she pointed at certain places with a metal pointing stick. After she was done explaining, she retracted the pointing stick.

Tsunade and Kurenai's jaws were hanging from their mouths. Once Anko got to the end and said 'multiple', they both flew back off their chairs passing out from a nosebleed. Anko and Naruto laughed rolling around on the bed holding their sides. Once they woke up and stuffed tissues in their nose, Anko pointed towards the door. Getting the hint, they both got up from the seats and walked out of their apartment. Kurenai opened the door back up and popped her head in.

"And buy some candles or air conditioner for crying out loud." She managed to get out before the two started throwing things at the door.

"I guess we're just naturals." Anko said

"I don't know, but I don't care either. Now come over here. I want to go to sleep Anko-hime." She smiled and pecked him on the lips before scooting over to ball herself up into his body. They both went back to sleep.

Outside their Apartment

Kurenai was walking down the street quickly heading towards the direction of her apartment. She saw Asuma turn the corner. She grabbed the collar of his shirt pulling down, and threw her tongue into his mouth. After a minute or so, she let him go leaving him a bit woozy and confused. She opened a pouch in his jacket and pulled out his cigarettes. Popping one out and breaking a match off his book, she put the two in her pocket and walked past him not saying a word. About 10 minutes after getting to her apartment you could find Kurenai stark naked on her bed and lighting up a cigarette. She inhaled deeply, and then exhaled tilting her head back to blow the smoke up. She laughed a little.

"Bitch."

Walking in the opposite direction trying to get back to her office, Tsunade was almost stomping. Getting closer, she saw the back of Asuma's head. Walking fast she got in front of him and stopped. Before he could say anything she grabbed his collar, lifted him off the ground and pushed him into a wall causing a slight crack to form from the top and bottom. She opened a pouch up on his jacket and pulled out a cigarette, stuffing into it her pocket, she broke off a match off the book and put that into her pocket too. She released the grip on his collar and turned back around to stomp back to her office. Asuma slid down the wall and landed on his ass. 'What the hell is going on today?' he thought. Tsunade walked in the tower and before Shizune could hand her any paperwork, she put her hand up, palm facing the paperwork. She stopped stomping and walked up the stairs to her office. Relieving the ANBU of their guard duty today with a quick sweep of her hand she opened the doors and unceremoniously slammed them shut and wedged a chair underneath the handles to keep them that way. About 10 minutes later, you could see Tsunade with her shirt pulled to the side of her breasts. Her bare legs were spread eagle on top of the desk with her pants hanging off only one foot. She lit up the cigarette and inhaled deeply. Looking up at the ceiling she exhaled. She started to chuckle.

"Bitch."

Naruto and Anko's apartment

Still in deep slumber, Anko's nose twitched a bit and she sneezed.

Next morning

The two finally crawled out bed and stretched forwards and backwards cracking a few vertebrae. They rolled their heads from side to side, cracking more bones. Naruto and Anko grabbed a few dozen glasses of water and exhaled a deep "Ahhhhh."

"Alright, I'm going to cook as much as I possibly can, but I'm pretty sure it's not going to be even close to enough. My stomach is killing me. Where are we heading after the appetizer?" Naruto said hastily grabbing things from the refrigerator.

"Whatever is the closest. Someone's going out of business today." Anko said with a laugh.

Naruto finished rather quickly and spread the mountain of food between each other. Without a single word, they started to devour the food sitting on the chairs still naked as the day they were born. Much to their displeasure, after the food was gone, they had to put clothes back on so they could go outside and finally put away some serious food.

Dango Stop

Naruto and Anko walked into the Dango Stop with drool falling from the sides of their mouths. Placing a ridiculous order as they sat down at a table, they took the napkins and stuffed down them down their shirts. Kurenai walked in to see the two of them looking like Pavlov's dogs.

"Hey what's up guys? I see you two finally decided to get out of your apartment."

They only nodded as the food was brought to their table, plates being supported by two waiters. Kurenai face faulted.

"Haven't you guys eaten at all?"

With food already in their mouths they looked up quickly and shook their heads. Kurenai face faulted again. She went up to order some dango, but once she reached the counter, a waiter placed a 'Closed' sign by the register. A sweat drop formed over her head and she left to find somewhere else to eat, leaving the wolves to their kill. After they had demolished a record amount of dango they leaned back in their chairs and rubbed their slightly bloated stomachs.

"There we go. That's what I'm talking about. So what do we do now? I've pretty much lost track of time." Anko said while picking her teeth.

"Same here. We can stop by the office and see if it's time for cards yet. Either that or I could take you back to our apartment and play 'poker'." He smiled sheepishly.

"Whoa, hold on there slugger. I still feel like a rag doll."

Naruto started to laugh. "That's okay, I'm still pretty sore too. I think I should have Tsunade check on me for real this time."

"Hell no, you're just going to heal up the old fashioned way. It'll give me time, and that pervert keeps her hands away from you."

Naruto stopped laughing and smiled. "You got it, Anko-chan."

"Thank you Naru-kun, now let's go check it out. I'm hopping on, giddy up!"

Naruto sweat-dropped. Crack!

Hokage's office

"Well I see you guy's decided to get off your asses today." Jiraiya said leaning up against a wall.

Naruto assumed the 'position' ?

Anko decided to finish for him. "Well you see, we kind of got lost on the road of life."

Jiraiya and Tsunade face faulted. Naruto and Anko laughed.

"Alright whipper snappers, pull up a seat. I've steam rolled the pervert over here for the past few days. It's time for you to lose Naruto." Tsunade said honestly believing her own words.

Anko decided to give Jiraiya some ammunition as payback. "I'm sorry, Hokage-sama. I heard you say pervert, but you never said if it was you or him."

Tsunade flushed and Jiraiya looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What's that supposed to mean, Anko? This is the famous pervert punisher you're talking about." Jiraiya pointed at Tsunade.

"Oh is that so? Take a look at her face right now and ask her about the 'medical exam' she gave my boyfriend the other day." She said using over exaggerated bunny ear quotations.

Tsunade was trying to desperately to rid herself of the tint, but after Anko brought up the 'medical exam' again, a trickle of blood started to run down her nose.

"Haha! You have got to be kidding me! After pounding me relentlessly for the last 30 years, you've finally turned to the dark side, Tsunade. Well, how does it feel? You liked it didn't you? At least I'm an author." Jiraiya laughed holding onto his sides.

Tsunade wanted to hit him; really, really hard. But he was right. She may be a loose cannon, but she was no hypocrite.

"Don't go comparing myself to you, Jiraiya! It was a one time thing, okay!" She yelled using nowhere near the force she usually does.

"If I'm not mistaken, Hokage-sama; counting this morning, it's twice." Anko said innocently.

"Oh really? Tsunade; I never would have guessed, this is priceless!" Jiraiya kept laughing.

"Well, if we're going to start getting technical about it. Last week would make it three times, Tsunade-chan." Said Naruto angling his head slightly upward imitating a thinking position.

Jiraiya slid off the wall and started rolling around on the ground.

"God damn it, Jiraiya! Get up. It's in the past now, get over it. It's not THAT funny. Can we just play now?" She said, trying to calm the situation down.

Jiraiya stood up suppressing his laughs while wiping tears away from the corner of his eyes. "Okay, I guess you're right. My silence does come at a cost though. I don't want you or your female ANBU bothering my research for a week, okay?"

She just gave off a loud humph and started dealing.

Dango Stop 8:00 PM

"Well it sure is nice of you two to join us tonight. What happened, did you break the bed or something?" Asuma said before getting a slap upside the head by Kurenai.

Kakashi was crying. "My student!" he said while trying to reach across the table only to keep having Naruto push his head away.

"YOSH! THEIR YOUTH BURNS! THIS TIME IT MIGHT ONLY BE AT THEIR HIPS, BUT IT IS STILL YOUTHFUL!" Guy tried to continue until he saw Anko's snakes hovering way too close to his face for his comfort.

The night went by like they usually have in the past. Drinks being passed around, stories told; constant razzing of Naruto and Anko. This continued until they all got up to walk out. Asuma suddenly remembered something.

"Kurenai, why did you take one of my cigarettes earlier?"

Everyone stopped to look at Kurenai, all of them knew how much she hated them.

"You must be drunk, Asuma-kun, you know how much I hate cigarettes." Kurenai said trying to suck up to get him to shut his mouth.

"Oh, don't try that on me. I'm not drunk, and kissing my ass isn't getting you out of this one. The funny thing is, after that little fiasco, Tsunade threw me into a wall and stole one too."

Naruto and Anko put one and one together and started laughing.

"We're surrounded by perverts, Anko-chan."

"Tell me about it, Naru-kun. I'm feeling better now, let's go give them another reason to light up again."

Crack!

The two left Kurenai alone with the others to try and desperately dig herself out of a hole. 'Shit. I don't regret it though. I needed that to come back down to earth after fantasizing. Bitch.'

Naruto and Anko returned to their apartment feeling buzzed and a little frisky. Anko took his jacket off and threw his shirts into the corner. She dragged her nails down his chest drawing a little blood. Naruto gasped, leaning his head back a little. He pulled Anko into him and started kissing her out of a sense of need. As he was occupying her mouth, Anko slipped her trench coat off and pulled back so she could pull her shirt and bra off. He went back in for her mouth and felt her nipples push into his chest causing her to moan weakly to the side his mouth. They kicked their sandals off and pulled each other's pants off, flinging them with their feet to the corner of the living room. Clad only in underwear below the waist, Anko and Naruto started fighting for dominance. Naruto ended up getting pinned against a wall opposite his refrigerator. Anko grabbed his hands and put them above his head. She kept the invasion on his mouth and started to slowly rub her body against him from top to bottom. Naruto moved his head to the side and moaned. Trying to get his hands free, Anko slipped her knee in between his legs and pushed her pelvis against his semi-erect dick. He stopped trying to free himself as his hands feel limp against hers grunting into the air. Anko herself let a moan escape her lips as she pushed a little harder against him, letting her head rest on his upper body while she breathed softly. Somehow keeping her iron grip on his wrists, she brought her head back and started to suck and bite on his upper chest. Naruto grunted and pushed himself against her, causing her to bite a little harder on him and sigh through her mouth on his chest. Pulling her head back, she licked around the teeth marks she had just left on his chest. Trying to stand on her tippy toes to get to the side of his neck, she moaned when she felt the friction against her. This loosened the bind she had on his hands and he immediately pulled them free to cup the bottom of her ass so she could reach his neck. She gasped as she felt him grab her. Gathering her cool, she started to lick a small circle around his neck causing him to shiver. She looped one more time before she sunk her teeth in right between it. He grunted and leaned his head to the other side while grabbing onto her a little tighter and pulling her in further. She cried out a little and pushed against him harder putting his ass right back onto the wall again. She dragged her front teeth down to his collarbone and started sucking, pulling back to kiss it afterwards. Laying butterfly kisses on his collarbone, she sucked his skin as hard as she could and pulled back holding a little skin with her teeth before letting go. He grunted and threw his head back against the wall, while bucking his hips to the side. As he rubbed beneath her to the side she gasped and pulled back a little. Naruto turned her around and picked her up by her ass into the air and held her against the wall. She moaned and let out an eep as she was hoisted into the air. Wrapping her legs around his upper torso, Anko watched with lust filled eyes as Naruto took one of her breasts into his mouth. Slowly sucking, he narrowed his lips further inward to the center of her breast stopping at her areola to lick circles around the goose bumps that had formed there. She dropped her head and let a feral moan leave her mouth. Anko grabbed the back of his head holding onto his hair and pushed him, trying to get more pressure on her breast. Naruto ran laps of her inside his mouth for what Anko thought was forever. She started to breathe harshly and he finally wrapped his lips around her nipple and let go with a smack. She moaned and picked her head back up. He then tilted his head to provide the other breast with the same treatment. Anko shifted slightly to make it easier for him to get to. He continued where he left off of at on the other breast. Without teasing, he took her nipple into his mouth and sucked sharply and then let it go. She began to lose herself and started moaning in rhythm with his suck and release. He let go of her nipple and started to flick it back and forth. She put a death grip on his head and started to shake. He went back to sucking, only in shorter intervals and when he'd pull back he'd graze the sides of her nipples with his teeth, gripping softly when he got to the top. Anko had begun breathing harsh a few moments ago, and his teeth weren't helping at all. Her breath started to mix between gasps and moans irregularly as she pushed his face in even further, almost painfully tight to her chest. Naruto decided to finish her off and bit the base of her nipple and circled the top with his tongue rapidly, flicking at times. She screamed and her legs squeezed the air out of his lungs clamping tightly around him. Her cum slid down his chest as her hands let go of his head and lay on the back of his shoulders and her legs went limp, hanging in the air with Naruto still supporting her against the wall. He set her down and pulled her into a hug.

"I swear this never gets old, Naru-kun."

Naruto ran his fingers through her hair for a moment. He let her go from the hug and pulled his boxers off letting himself swing fully. He reached down Anko's side tickling her sides until he reached the hem of her thong. He slid them down her legs and she stepped out of them. She placed her lips on his and they made out a while before Naruto picked her up again by the ass and pinned her against the wall, a little lower this time.

"Anko-hime, my hands are kind of busy right now, can you lift me and guide me into you?"

"Sure thing, Naru-kun."

Anko reached down between his arms and grabbed his dick. She could feel it throbbing in her hand; it excited her to no end and it felt like all of her energy was back. She smiled and angled it up as Naruto started to lower her down to him. Anko moaned as she felt Naruto slide into her.

"Damn you're pussy is so tight, Anko-hime."

'Take a note. Talking dirty turns me on. End of note.'

"Bring me down lower, Naru-kun. I need your huge dick."

'Take a note. Talking dirty turns me on. End of note.'

Naruto slowly pulled her down making her moan and growl, giving her pleasure and frustration at the same time. He was gritting his teeth trying to stretch her out. Once she was brought halfway down, Naruto thrust his hips up into her as hard as he could. She lurched forward smashing her lips into his as she grabbed his shoulders holding on for dear life. He started to bend his knees withdrawing slow and thrusting hard, keeping her stationary with his arms. She kept her mouth on his, no tongue, just sucking and biting on his lower lip while screaming and moaning. He started to move faster and she started throwing herself down on holding onto his shoulders, almost knocking him down. He drove as fast he could when he could feel her start to tighten around him. She pulled her lips back and laid her head on his side moaning out loud.

"Oh god. Oh god. Fuck me. Fuck me. Fuck me. FUUUUUCK!"

Anko felt herself ooze out around Naruto's cock and she relaxed against him, wrapping her arms around his body. He lifted her up a bit and slid out, getting a small gasp from Anko as he did. Standing straight up, Naruto's legs were wobbly due to the stress on his legs from plowing her up against a wall. Anko noticed this and grabbed his hand.

"Follow me over here, Naru-kun." She said, honey dripping from her voice.

She led him over to the table and pulled a seat out into the middle of his living room. Letting go of his hand, she lightly pushed him down into the seat. He looked into her eyes and saw her smile back at him. She walked over so her legs were on either side of the chair and she was hovering right over Naruto. Anko gripped his penis and put it at her center. She rolled his head around her outer lips once and lowered herself down eliciting a grunt from Naruto and a sigh of bliss for her as she closed her eyes and smiled. Sitting there for a while, Anko started to rock her hips back and forth sliding her clit on his lower chest and feeling him stretch her front to back. He moaned deeply as she sighed loudly.

"I can feel you throbbing inside me Naru-kun. No matter how many times, I just can't get used to your size, it's driving me crazy."

"Un. It feels like your gripping me all the way down, you're so wet, Anko-hime."

"Naru-kun, I'm going to show you a trick you taught me. Enjoy."

Before Naruto could ask what she meant, Anko had lifted herself all the way to the bottom of his head. Anko then pulled her knees as close as she could together and slid back down on him causing him to throw his head back and moan. She smiled. Anko rocked again at the bottom, pulled her knees apart and drew back up. Shutting her knees again she came down quicker this time. Going up looser, coming down tighter and rocking her clit, both of them were starting to lose their minds. Naruto had started to meet her on the way down. When she started picking up the pace, he pulled his hands up and started to tweak her nipples and fondle her breasts. She gasped, but kept going, Anko was doing this for him. She refused to let herself go, but once Naruto had taken a hand off her breast to rub her clit for the only second she was up on him, she had an orgasm immediately, falling onto him disappointed. She twitched and oozed down onto his thigh, little did she know she hadn't failed and was about to be surprised again. Naruto felt her clench down on him tighter then she had been all night. He pulled her down by her hips hard and blew into her like a cannon, lightly thrusting at the same time. Anko cried out as loud as she could, the pressure of his seed on her insides was too much. She ripped his hands off her and pulled off him and sprayed all over him and the chair, squirting on the floor as well. She panted hard and her arms lowered to her sides and her knees became weak, but she refused to fall down anymore, they would be equals she repeated in her head. Naruto got up from the chair weakly and walked over to Anko. He put his arms around her as he started to go limp, a few drops still falling to the floor. He spoke into her ear.

"Anko-hime, I need you to do me a favor."

Still panting from her multiple orgasms for the second time, she responds grabbing around him tighter. "Anything Naru-kun." She purred.

Naruto led her over to island in his kitchen. He sloppily moved our just threw everything off of it and laid his back down, legs hanging off the end. Anko looked at him with a confused look on her face.

"Please climb on the island and set your pussy on my face."

"Naru-kun, I'm getting tired. I'm getting better but c"

"Shhh. Just do me this favor. I love the way you taste."

'My lord, hearing him say that makes me so hot. Come on, Naru-kun. You're a beast. I think we've ended every night with each other with you eating me out. Look at him; he's already hard again Thank god he knows my limit. I just can't pass out this time. If I pass out, I can't cuddle with him to go to sleep.'

"O-okay Naru-kun, just be careful. I'm really sensitive right now."

"I know, my tenshi. I promise."

'I'm an angel now. What did I do to deserve him? I don't even know why I said that. Our first time fooling around with our clothes off, he treated me like a princess, making sure he didn't hurt my clit.'

Anko crawled somewhat stressed onto the island inching forward to Naruto. Laying her knees a little past his head, she sat her pussy on his face. Naruto took an explorative lick of her lower lips and watched her quiver biting her lip. Figuring out just how sensitive she was He stroked himself a little gathering a little pre cum on his index finger. He flicked her upper lips so light she could barely feel it; but it still sent electricity through her body. Anko gasped heavily losing her balance and fell all the way forward before Naruto pushed her back lightly with his other hand. Realizing this was going to be tough, she put her hands on the side of her legs resting on the island and put herself back above his face. Naruto licked lower on her lips and coated himself again. He flicked her upper lips quickly but lightly. She screamed his name. His tongue was still coated so before she could recover he dragged his tongue over her clit at an agonizing pace leaving a trace of her own cum on top of it. She lost control of her arms and fell forward. With that angle, Naruto stuck his index finger into her ass and rotated it quickly before pulling it out. She came hard. Losing all control, Anko pulled herself back up subconsciously and cried, tears literally pouring out her eyes. She quaked without control pouring herself on Naruto's face. He licked all that came out and swallowed it exhaling with a sigh of content. She felt his breath and came again. He tried to keep up swallowing her. Her legs gave out a little and her clit grazed his nose with pressure, she came one last time crying her eyes out the whole time. He softly picked her up by her waist and he rose forward off the island. Swinging his legs over, he moved her over to the chair sitting her down. He knelt down in front of her and ran the back of his of hand across her cheek until she started to calm down. He grabbed her chin and kissed her lips. She opened her eyes, completely glazed over. After staring through him for a while, her eyes cleared up and her breathing returned to a slower pace. Gasping one more time she looked into his sky blue eyes and cupped his chin with her hands. He closed his eyes and rolled his face in her palms for a second. She laughed softly.

"Satisfied, Naru-kun?"

"More then you can imagine, tenshi."

Anko wasn't used to being called an angel and brushed profusely. "Don't call me that Naru-kun."

"I call them as I see them, Anko-hime."

She blushed again. "Okay, as long as it's you I don't care."

Anko leaned down and hugged him, placing her head to the side of his. She held him like this for a while before standing up and falling into his arms

"Can we go to sleep, Anko-hime?"

Content with the work she had done tonight, she started to close her eyes. "That sounds great, Naru-kun."

Naruto picked Anko up and brought her down to the sofa bed with him. Anko rested on his chest. To balance herself, she slipped her arms beneath his shoulders and put one of her legs between his.

"Goodnight Naru-kun."

Naruto wrapped his arms around her lower back to keep her close. "Goodnight, my tenshi."

Next morning?

Deciding not to piss Anko off again, Tsunade and Kurenai snuck into their apartment. Kurenai started to make breakfast with what he had left in here. She noticed all the broken plates and silverware on the floor and pointed it out to Tsunade. They both covered their mouths and giggled. Kurenai had to find two more plates and a few knives and forks, but managed as quietly as possible. Setting both plates on the table, they both sat down on a chair, minus the one that was pulled far away from it. Both Naruto and Anko had woken up by the smell of food. They opened their eyes and looked each other in the face without moving and decided to play possum for a while. Waiting for the plates to be set down and chairs creaking, Anko spoke up first.

"Naru-kun, how did you accomplish making us food without me noticing?"

Tsunade and Kurenai silently eep'd.

"I guess I'm just that good, Anko-chan."

They both knew they were caught but didn't say anything.

"No Naru-kun, I'm talking about the food, not how we fucked like rabbits all night long. You're pretty strong too; making me cum with your mouth and fucking me up against that wall for so long, that couldn't have been easy. After that, you even gave me multiple orgasms while I was doing all the work riding you like a horse on that chair."

Tsunade and Kurenai desperately covered their noses blocking the flow of blood.

"It's because you milked me like a cow using my own technique against me. My hat goes off to you, after you poured onto me the first time; I came like an elephant. Then you pulled out and sprayed all over me. I can't tell you how hot that was."

Blood was starting to creep through their fingers as they kept quiet, both of their panties starting to get wet.

"And to top it all off, you just HAD to eat me out. How you pulled it off without hurting my sore throbbing pussy, I'll never know. I swear you're getting addicted to my cum. The first orgasm in your face was good, but the next two were even better. I guess that ups your multiple orgasms to me 3 at a time. You're going to kill me one of these days."

"What do you want me to say to that? You're delicious, and I get to lick your folds all I want. Plus the way you scream when I put a finger in your asshole is priceless. I just can't believe my breath and you falling on my nose caused those final two. Those are more of a testament to you than me."

"I can't believe I was crying my eyes out like someone stole my dango. I'm done fighting though; Eat me anytime you want, Naru-kun, your tongue is magic. I don't even care if someone's in the room right now. I'm still disappointed though. You only shoot your load deep into my cunt once, but you make me cum seven times."

Naruto and Anko snapped their heads around to look at the two. "I'm going to assume that's why you two came over here. Detailed enough for you two perverts?" Anko said

They both nodded and walked out the door. Asuma found himself missing two more cigarettes again today.

"I've got an idea, Anko-chan, how about you put your pussy in my face again and you suck my cock at the same time? I'm already hard and I can smell that you're wet."

"Mmmm. I like that idea. I haven't got to taste your dick in a long time Naru-kun. Just let me arrange myself real quick."

Naruto pulled the sheets back to show himself fully erect hanging in the air. Anko got off his chest and turned around so she could set her pussy in his mouth. Naruto grabbed her ass and started to run his tongue up and down her lips, inserting it once in a while. Anko shook a little bit then grabbed the base of his cock and started stroking him. She then placed her mouth over his head and took as much of him as she could. Naruto shivered and moaned into her damp pussy, causing her to moan on his cock. They both shook feeling each other vibrate on their respective genitalia. Anko pulled back and spit in her hand and went back to stroking the base, twisting her hand and gripping in different amounts of pressure. She then threw her mouth down onto him pushing him to the back of her throat. Naruto pulled back and groaned throwing his head back. Seeing as she decided to up the ante, he put his face back onto her and spit on her anus and started to circle it with his tongue, occasionally trying to poke his tongue in. He pulled one hand from the side of her waist and placed it right onto her lips palm up, pressing against her lightly. He started to massage her clit back and forth with his middle finger like a metranome. She screamed onto his cock and relaxed her jaw so she could push him farther back. Naruto refused to surrender, so he just pushed his tongue harder and managed to penetrate her asshole slightly. He wrapped his lips around his extended tongue and hummed while poking her clit by bouncing his finger up and down, and moving his palm back and forth. She cried into his cock keeping her jaw relaxed and sprayed right around his palm. Still resting on her knees, she took her stroking hand and cupped his balls rolling them between her fingers while pressing on and off. Removing his tongue, he took his palm off her pussy and pushed her waist up a little higher so she could lean down farther. She bobbed licking down and sucking on the way up. She deep throated him one more time pulling her lips together, wrapping her tongue to the front of his shaft and hummed lowly. His balls retracted and he started to throb hard in the back of her throat. She pulled off quickly and stroked him hard while keeping her mouth open just above his head. He began to buck his hips and clench the sides of the bed and shot a thick stream of cum into the back of her throat. She swallowed immediately and kept stroking him until she had drunk it all. He panted and let his hips fall onto the bed. Anko licked the small bead running down him and turned her head back to hold her tongue out to Naruto.

"I see you want to share too?"

She nodded. Naruto took a quick swipe of her seeping pussy and held his tongue out to her. They flipped back over and stuck their tongues into each other's mouth. Swapping each other's essence for a while, they both pulled back and wiped their lips with the back of their hands, smacking their lips at the same time they exhaled an excited "Ahhh." They looked each other in the eyes and said at the same time.

"Delicious."

Anko and Naruto crawled under the sheets again to go to sleep.

A few weeks later

Naruto and Anko's sex life had continued to flourish into more passionate ways; and also more perverse ways. They ended up in one way or another breaking everything in their apartment. Dented walls, broken mirrors, crushed tables; you name it. Anko's stamina had finally caught up to Naruto's, so sometimes they would end up fucking from sunrise to sundown, never leaving the apartment except to refuel. However problems had started. It was getting really expensive replacing and repairing everything in their apartment. One day, they were both sitting at a table naked that would probably only last for another day or two. They were talking about their predicament. All of the sudden a anime light bulb appeared between their heads and switched on. They started planning for their new source of income.

A few weeks later

Tsunade and Kurenai had stopped having their once a day cigarette since Anko and Naruto had suddenly become 'shy' about their sex life. One day Kurenai was walking down the street and passed by a bookstore. Glancing over slightly, she gagged a little as she saw that ridiculous orange book that she hated seeing men reading. She started walking again only to see another stand right next to it with only two copies of it left in its four shelves. She eyed it curiously and looked at its black cover with an orange stripe running diagonally across it. It was titled "Euphoric Tactics Volume 1". She was a little confused; she definitely recognized the colors before but couldn't place exactly where. Her jaw dropped when she looked at the bottom of the book to see the authors' names. At the very bottom she saw emboldened print 'Snake & Fox.' And on the back of the book there was a logo in a yin-yang design of an orange fox chasing a purple snake's tail while the snake was chasing the fox's. Flipping through the first few pages and reading parts, she ran in the store and bought it right away.

"Wow, you're lucky. With you grabbing that one, there's only one copy left in town. It's been flying off the shelves. Women love it. Truth be told, I've got a copy hidden under my pillow in me and my husband's room." Said the elderly cashier.

Kurenai thanked the woman and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Hokage's Office

Kurenai walked right up to Tsunade's desk and dropped the book on it. Tsunade eyed it with a confused expression on her face. She looked back up at Kurenai.

"Just open it up and read a few pages, and then think of the authors' names." She stated dropping any honorific.

Tsunade picked up the book and read a few pages before her jaw dropped. She read the page again, looked at the names, back at the page and then the names again.

"You've got to be kidding me. So this is what they've been up to lately. Did you bring this here for me?"

"Oh, hell no. That's mine Hokage-sama. There's one left on the shelves at the bookstore, if you hurry up, you might get the last copy."

With that, Tsunade jumped out the window landing on the ground leaving a crater. She set off speeding towards the bookstore. Arriving just in time to see another woman going to grab the last copy, she cleared her throat and pulled rank to make sure she got the book. Tsunade walked back towards her tower reading it with a tissue stuffed into her nose, while giggling. As Tsunade walked in the door, she was expecting to get lectured for leaving her office in the middle of the day. Hearing silence she lowered the book below eye level and she saw Shizune reading the exact same book with a tissue stuffed in her nose, giggling as well. For weeks, men would see women walking down the street with tissue in their noses and giggling like schoolgirls. When the jounins would meet up at night. Kurenai would have her nose buried into the book while moving it only temporarily to sip some sake. Asuma and Kakashi had kept trying to look at it, and she would beat them down without looking away. Naruto had his arm over Anko's shoulder and they were laughing their asses off. Even over at the rookie jounins table, you could see Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten's faces buried in the book with tissues in their noses while the guys were trying to ask what was wrong with them.

A few months later

Naruto and Anko had just moved into a much bigger apartment and were currently exploring all of it. It was a little on the big side, but hey 'play big, win big'. Naruto spun Anko around and grabbed her by the waist. He pulled her into a passionate kiss then pulled back. They looked into each other's eyes. Anko smiled evilly.

"I guess we need to get back to our 'research', don't we Naru-kun?"

"Indeed, my tenshi." He says as he brings her hands up to his lips and kisses her knuckles.

Anko blushes. After all this time, she still isn't used him calling her an angel. Anko grabs him by the hand and leads him to the upstairs bedroom.

1 month later

A massive crowd of women are lined up around the bookstore which doesn't even open for another hour. At the front of the line, you can see rolled up sleeping bags, make shift tents and little stoves. As soon as the old cashier goes to pull up the gates, a giant 'thud' is heard and dust is thrown everywhere. The air clears and Tsunade is seen at the front of the line holding a hand out.

"Kage's first."

The ground shakes as the entire line of women face fault. Across the street you could see a tall blonde figure with whisker marks on his face holding hands with a violet haired woman wearing a trench coat, a gold ring on each of their left hands. The gates open and all hell breaks loose. Civilians are swinging brooms and kunoichi are throwing shuriken. The couple across the street start to laugh their asses off.

"You think we should tell them there are more shipments coming?"

"Nope."

"Me neither."

Crack!

Six Months Later

Women were seen walking down the street, sitting on benches, laying in beds naked covered in sweat and legs spread eagle propped up on desks, all reading the newly released 'Volume 3'. However this volume had a distinct difference to it. On the cover at the bottom, the author' names emboldened had changed to 'Vixen and Fox.' And instead of the ampersand there were two gold rings intertwined between the two names. The back of the volume had the purple snake changed into a purple vixen.

Okay now I know I'm either going to get flamed or denied on women getting off that easy, especially the parts in the beginning when they still had clothes on. Just to let you guys and girls know, most of the parts of this story are based off my own experiences. I have made girls cum through their clothes without feeling them up. I know what the women will say 'they just told you that'. I would be inclined to believe that since I know a lot of women just don't want to hurt our feelings (which I've been stupid enough to buy that a few times.), but I would check myself because I'd be a fool if I believed them all the time, and they weren't just wet. I portray Naruto in the story as a guy who doesn't do it for a power trip, but that is not the case with me. I, however do it for the power trip. For those who don't know, tickling in certain areas produces the same type of pleasure albeit somewhat different. In all fairness to women though, I've been stopped a few times when they got pissed and just threw me down on the ground, tired of me toying with them. No complaints though :D. Advice to guys, after a round or two make sure to be VERY careful. In the story Naruto never hurt Anko by over stimulation, but I have once by continuing without being delicate enough, and trust me it sucks to see your girlfriend like that. I'm not bragging and I am by no means some sort of sex-hound, but I just ask questions and listen to what my girlfriends had to say. In summary, ask as many questions as you can, because most won't tell you a damn thing unless you do. Pay attention and be spontaneous, girls get comfortable pretty quick.

I hope everyone enjoyed the story and in particular, the ending. Please read and review. I definitely overdid the usage of words in this story, but I didn't have a thesaurus beside me while I was working on this. Now that this is out of my head, I can work on the first story I wanted to write. I just couldn't get there when this popped into my head. The next story will also have an unconventional pairing, but it will have a lot of more back story and action; not completely based on the romance portion.


End file.
